Shake it up
by LKat90
Summary: Looking back at the SVM series you have to wonder how things would have been different with a bit of retrospect. So I stuck in a character who knows what she's talking about. She's crass, demanding, hardcore, sexy as sin and... has a million names? Basically this is how 'the girl with a million names' shakes it all up.
1. Her Name is Alice Shinedown

_Great. _I thought to myself as I flipped through dimensions only to land in Bon Temps, to be close, but not too close to my newest charge. _Backwater hell; fuck me I hate the South_. The thought continued but I, at least, was standing in a grave yard so the ambiance fit my mood. I like a flair of drama. I strolled along the graveyard, humming under my breath, my hums turning into the tune of Thriller by MJ. The time was right, close enough at least, being that it was a little after seven, but still I knew there was not going to be Zombies on this night, unfortunately. Still being reminded of the dinner hour, my stomach growled, I could go for a little Southern cooking (the one good thing about the South) but I wouldn't get any going in the direction I was walking in, nor any Southern hospitality ('hospitality' my cute arse, they're all basically a bunch of red-necks) considering I was about to visit a Vampire.

He was apparently planning on meeting a little Faerie tonight, if he went through with his plans, plans that were on order of the child they called a Vampire Queen. I had gotten so sick of that red headed bitch's interfering that I packed up where I was at and decided to put things to right.

I knocked upon the door of some old, dilapidated farm house and swallowed my laughter. _This must cut deep after living in Court you worthless Vampire. _Generally I adored Vampire's, their list for the three F's is something I can really relate to but this Vampire was a lap dog, generally not worth my valuable time.

The Vampire, William Compton, answered the door. Don't be too surprised I knew who this was, having never met the man in my life, it's my job to know things. _You're an ugly fuck aren't you? _I thought looking at the sallow Vampire with hideous side burns. "Can I help you Ma'am?" I shuddered internally hearing his Southern twang. _And here I thought you couldn't get more repulsive._

I smiled even still, even if the scent of his arousal grossed me out. "Good evening new neighbour " I chirped in a nearly too high of a tone, my valley girl impersonation kinda' pissing me off but it was the role I was playing, just as much as my outfit was a disguise. I was blond tonight, my hair left long and wavy, dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a blue hoodie that matched the dark Sapphire blue of my eyes, left mostly open so he could see my EE Cup breasts clad in black lace. Man or Vampires, as stupid as 'Vampire Bill' (as he will be known by) were easily fooled with a set of nice tits, his problem is, is that he's so fucking self-deluded he wouldn't think he was able to be duped, not when he thinks he has the Queen's protection.

"Good evening." He purred and then went to glamour me; all call this one.

"I'm here on the Louisiana Supernatural welcoming comity." I smiled winningly, speaking before he went through with his plans to glamour me. It wouldn't work but that shit is messed up. I held out the gift basket I made up earlier, having brought it with me when I appeared in the cemetery. The basket was only for my amusement, full of self-help books for construction (he's going to stay much longer then he intended) and Blood pop lollipops, condoms, Viagra etc. I got a real kick out of making it and just as much of a thrill when he glared at it. _Fun times._

"Thank you." He said through gritted teeth, which was both dumb and played into my plans. Any creature with a real magical bone creates a contract with 'favours' when saying 'please' and 'thank you.' Vampire Bill now owes me one.

"You're welcome." I shoved the basket into his arms, he would either catch it or it would drop to the ground, I didn't care which but those condoms could come in handy for me at least. "But I would like you to go sign in with your Sheriff now." I had no fucking clue who the Sheriff was around here, not if I was to walk into him I mean, like I know his name was Eric Northman and he kept Louisiana running when the red haired bitch didn't, but that didn't matter, I just needed Vampire Bill out of the way on this night.

"Certainly." Vampire Bill agreed and right then and there walked out to do just that, making us square. _Awesome_.

I took the box of condoms (they glowed-in-the-dark, they amused me so) out of the basket that was dropped on the porch and headed over to Princess Susanna Stackhouse Brignant's property on the other side of the Cemetery, zipping up my hoodie as I done so. Once near the porch I started teleporting the equipment I needed to do a protection spell.

_Vampire Bill won't be coming over now._

The front door opened and an elderly women stepped out. Her hair was tied back in a bun, her eyes still a startling clear blue. She was curious over the Being who walked her property as if she had every right to. I didn't shield my presence, I had a lot to do tonight and I wasn't going to waste energy by being cloaked which effectively makes me invisible. "Mieko as I live and breathe." Adele Stackhouse gushed running out to great me as I waved to her. 'Mieko' was just one of the many names I use, it means 'Priestess' and considering what I'm doing for Adele and Susanna it felt fitting that that was how she knew me.

"Adele you're even more beautiful then I remember." It was the only honest thing I had said since I arrived in this time and place. Adele's aura shimmered in pink and lavender, golden, showing her love and determination to protect her loved ones; she took my breath away.

"You shush, I'm nothing but an old woman now." Adele laughed blushing softly at my compliment as she walked steadily towards the porch swing, it creaking under her weight. I took the opportunity to glance over her home, it was clean (this _is _Adele Stackhouse's home) but there were a few things that could be fixed, a floorboard on the deck, a tile on the roof, the driveway, oh my gosh the driveway, the sump of my Corvette would be ripped out it I were to drive on it. I made a mental note to fix these things.

"Adele if you are 'old' my friend I shudder to think of what that makes me." She laughed at my cheeky response, bringing her shall closer. "I'm sorry to hear about Linda, I'm sorry it wasn't enough." I said softly as thoughts of how this woman's life fell invaded my mind, while I walked over to sit by her side.

"You did more than one could expect from a Guardian Angel." Adele's term for me was nearly accurate, I was not exactly sure what I was, my linage was crossed with many races of all sorts of supernatural creatures. I'm a bit of a mutt but like it matters it's just a name, I'd much prefer my actions to speak louder then my title anyway, and 'Guardian Angel' fits well since that's kinda' how I act since I spend my days solving problems as best as I'm able; I paid and provided all that Linda could have needed for recovery, pulling many a string to get the best care for her, but it was, like I said, not enough. "It was God's will child."

"Something both mortal and immortal creatures have to yield to, it does not stop my sorrow however."

"Nor my own, but enough sadness child. What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

I do not believe in full disclosure, knowledge is power and that, so I did not talk of the Queen's plot, nor of a Niece's deception, Adele does not need to hear these things. "To check up on you and the Princess since I was called to the area, I was just making sure you're adequately protected."

But of course Adele Stackhouse is not a waste of space, unlike Vampire Bill, and her eyes dropped in a glare. "What is happening Mieko?"

"Nothing if I can prevent it." Adele deserved some type of answer, it was her life and her Granddaughter. "There's a Vampire who just moved in to the place on the other side of the cemetery."

"Jessie Compton's old place."

"Yes, that sounds right." I nodded, feeling like that was the right name. I get a lot feelings, it's how I knew I had to hunt down this Eric Northman character. I don't know why yet, he might need me to fix something, or protect him from some type of threat, or maybe he wants to be a Regent, that would be great I'd back him (or anyone) over Sophie Anne any day, but my point is I get feelings and I have to follow them through. "His name is William, but he will be known as Vampire Bill. I met him just before and ensured he would leave you girls alone tonight, but I'm looking into permanency."

"What would happen if he found Sookie Mieko?" Straight to the point, I do adore Adele.

"Vampire Bill was planning to procure Susanna, he would realise that she is immune to glamour..." Here Adele's eyebrows shot up, not in confusion rather she was impressed and jumping to the right conclusion that it was Susanna's telepathy that is protecting her. "...he would devise an elaborate scheme with drainers. Basically he was to be harmed and Susanna, due to her caring nature would jump to his defense and be injured, he'd heal her with his blood effectively tying them together, paving the way for manipulation and deceit and in doing so getting around the fact she can't be glamoured." As I was speaking I watched Adele, she went a considerable shade of white but her aura flickered with that determined, protective love. _What's the term in these parts?_ 'Steal Magnolia,' yes that fitted Adele Stackhouse.

"What do you need me to do."

"Nothing dear Magnolia." I soothed. "That's what I'm here for. Vampire Bill seems to be the perfect 'Southern Gentlemen,' just be aware if he tires to approach either yourself or Susanna. Susanna won't be able to 'hear' Vampires and the Southern act is designed to win her over."

"What does he look like? So I know who to avoid. It is just him isn't it?"

"Yes it is, he's working on his own on this side of things, because it'll make it easier for him. Dark hair, eyes, hideous sideburns, real strong, mostly fake accent. Was a Farmer and then a Soldier so he wasn't in the best condition when he was changed, has an almost sickly feel to him, sallow too, broody." Adele nodded slowly, committing the image into her mind. "He won't be able to step foot onto the property." I said as I stood walking back over to my travel cauldron, it wasn't necessary, like not at all, a mixing bowl could have been used, but I like the theatrics. "Anyone with malicious intent won't be able to, and anyone else, unless they have had my blood, will only want to stay here briefly." I teleported my vials of blood next to Adele, the dozen of them all packed up nicely in a little blue gift box. "Use them wisely."

"I appreciate this so much." Adele downed one of the vials, about thirty mills of my blood, giggling the second she finished it just a little high. "Mmm Mieko you taste so good, so sweet." She said looking at me like I was food.

"Just one Adele." I teased. It went without saying I was delicious, it comes with being powerful. If Faeries are crack, I'm opium cut with chocolate and the finest wine, my scent itself is enough to cause creatures to yearn in want.

"Just one." She agreed rising with grace deciding to put the box of temptation away. "I am happy with this being my only life. I have lived just as I aught." My blood had many effects, reverse aging being one of them, it depends on the creature however, it's not like if a Vampire drunk me they'd revert but Adele would. "Goodnight sweet Angel." Adele smiled at me softly, glowing with the health and vitality of my blood. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight sweet human. Look after yourself." I blew her a kiss watching as my friend walked inside.

For protection in the sanctuary: Queen Anne's Lace.

For strength: Snapdragon.

For love: Rose.

For adoration and and dedication: Sunflower.

Wisdom: Purple Iris.

And my blood for the magic spark.

I mixed my ingredients and let them simmer for a little while, just enough for the ingredients to fuse and change form. I poured the glitter like substance around the property edge. Silver sparkles disappeared as I marked the territory; no one is going to hurt Adele or the Princess.

But like I have implied, she is not my charge, my charge Eric Northman, is another matter altogether, this I just done as a favour to the Brignant household, Niall will be back on the scene soon enough, he'll owe me one. It's always nice have a Prince indebted you, but really that way my secondary reason, I'd do anything for Adele.

Eric Northman however can wait until tomorrow for two reasons, firstly Vampire Bill will be there, I'm good seeing him never again, secondly I have something to do now, a sudden nagging feeling just accosted me so I have to get gone.

I teleported all my things back to base and listened to that incessant nagging in my mind. It's my point of guide, I just go where I'm needed and apparently I'm needed close by, which fits in nicely. Shreveport it seems, perhaps I will run into my Vampire charge and kill all sorts of birds.

Teleporting over to Shreveport I ensured a costume change. Cloths make a mark, different uniforms work for different situations, or what job I was undertaking. Right now I was wearing a black and blue corset matching my eyes, black leather pants; combat boots and a duster jacket with midnight blue silk lining, my body mostly covered in kick arse weapons. A crossbow sat on my back and a broadsword sat at my hip, due to being like five foot nothing my sheathe brushed against the ground, but no one handles that Diamond studded mother fucker like I do, and that's not just because it's charmed so no one else can command it.

"Fill me in." I demanded when I appeared at the 'crime scene' in the middle of a forest.

"Ugh." Damien jumped due to my sudden appearance, clearly startled. Damien was the 'happy-go-lucky sort. Blond hair, green eyes, red nubs for horns upon his head, you know the sort, cute, friendly, playful, ripped like a Body Builder and yet still stuck in the 'friend zone' because you just can't take him seriously.

The other guy, Dontanyon, was so not 'friend zone' material, with his black hair, grey eyes and dark almost hostile attitude he was closer to a 'bad boy' status. His cloths even looked the part, he was decked out in leather like I was, minus the corset. His ripped abs were drool worthy right down to the 'happy trail' that showed the direction he wished you to go down on him. I love a man with a hairy chest, it's so well, it's manly, I resent that new trend of guys waxing, a trend Damien, a descendant of the Dragons, partakes in, shown due to the vest he wore (no shirt) matching that with black jeans, chaps, Cowboy boots; he had the hat and everything. He looked ridiculous, like one of the Village People.

"Twenty-five welcome." Dontanyon purred giving me a look, one that read 'we're going to fuck later.' I gave him one right back saying 'bring your A-game lover.'

Dontanyon called me 'Twenty-five' because in this context it's my name, or specifically my rank in our certain sect which is the head of our organisation. There's twenty-five in our sect, all like Special Agent 007 type deal. Twenty-five was the highest ranking. I'll explain more once I head back to base (not tonight, D and I are going to be having... words) but for now understand I'm Twenty-five (the head honcho) Dontanyon is Twenty-four (making him my Lieutenant) and Damien is Twelve. I know what you're thinking, 'how the hell did Damien become a part of Special Ops, let alone a high ranking like Twelve when he dresses like he's at a seventies dress up party?' Well he's really good with techno stuff, best of the best in design, not so good with field work and I figure that's why I'm here.

"I will let Twelve explain Twenty-five." Twenty-four stated with a wicked growl, but there was a purr behind it all, he like myself, is pleased with Twelve's fuck up because it brought us to the same place in time. Even for a casual, open relationship the amount of sex we have is appalling due to hardly ever seeing each other, even considering our professional relationship, and that's a real shame considering the sex really is fantastic, that Dae boy has moves.

"It was an accident." Twelve immediately coward.

"Don't care, I want facts, time is precious people." Rude maybe but it was all true.

"I was trying my new invention out the-."

"To the chase Twelve." Twenty-four drawled in his smoky tone.

"Right, right, it's like an electric fence with a detonating agent that's supposed to go off with triggers, but it short-circuited."

"And?" I encouraged, hungry, horny and sleepy, my mood wasn't great. Dontanyon's head should be between my thighs and yet I'm dealing with Twelve.

"He tried it out on an Imp city that was reported only ten minutes ago, the fence exploded the Imps are out and pissed off creating a bigger problem before hand, so I was notified and now you're here Twenty-five." Twenty-four filled me in quickly in, leaving me with only one question.

"How can you fuck up so badly in ten minutes?"

"It must be a gift." Twenty-four purred a slight smile curling on his soft, kissable, full lips. _Mmm sexy. _I like the snark too.

"Here's what's going to happen." I began authoritatively, trying to convince myself I was getting to the core of the issue because I'm the Boss, rather then the fact I just wanted to get this done so I could feed and fuck. "The whole Shreveport area needs to be secured before the Imp problem gets out of hand. Cast a plasma net over the area Twelve and lace it with Imp blood. Not to kill, just to stun, Twenty-four, if you care speak to their leader and design a treaty or get an underling - skilled underling -..." I reiterated since Twenty-four is known to shirk his duties when _he_ feels they are under him, to anyone, the closest person even. _Not cool man. _"...and organise some Soldiers, six should be sufficient, to Imp collect at the twelve hour mark." Ok let me explain a few things, a 'plasma net' is an invisible (to the naked eye) net which is made to detect a certain, pre-programmed plasma structure, the blood acts as the 'tracking' ingredient ensuring no one else is effected by the nets. The amount of harm which a creature will receive is dependant on the voltage of an electrocution they will receive, I want them stunned because they hadn't done anything too bad, rather they've just been a nuisance like Imps are, 'no you didn't misplace your keys an Imp had them' type thing. I asked for twelve hours because after twelve hours of being frozen and vulnerable (no harm will touch them, it's another property of the net, but they won't know this) they will be willing to sign anything for their freedom and it gives them a taste of what happens when you do not abide the treaty, besides I like the poetic justice, they'll be trapped for twelve hours and it was Twelve that fucked up and it will be him who monitors them when the twelve hours start as punishment for said fuck up. _Lovely._

"I will fix this Twenty-five." Twelve sighed crouching down on all fours turning into his other form of a ruby red Dragon about ten feet tall with a wing span of five, the air glittering with magic. 'Friend zone' or not he really is pretty.

"I know you will Twelve." He bowed his head down and I pat those red, nubbly horns. "Get out of here now."

"Lover." Twenty-four purred, the moment the gorgeous Dragon had disappeared.

"You're on duty still Twenty-four." I purred back as all six foot of him crowded me. I love tall muscle(y) guys, they make me feel like I'm being protected. Not that I need it but it's a nice feeling.

"But you are no longer my lover." His smoky voice curled its way around me, weakening my resolve. The 'naughty' girl in me wanted to blow the rules by... well by blowing Dontanyon, but that would be wrong. "And you are so hungry." He said as my stomach growled. Dontanyon brushed a single claw up my arm, causing me to break out in goosebumps. "Do you want me to get dinner or would you prefer me to be dinner and dessert?" My fanglets lengthened considerably. My usually pointed teeth elongating until my mouth was like a piranha with rows of sharp teeth, just at the thought of sinking them into Dontanyon's flesh. "I will see you soon lover."

"My place." I purred and we both teleported our separate ways.

'My place' lived in its very own dimension, no one can get here until they've had my blood and even then there's shit loads of wards put into place, I'm completely protected and my guard can be let down. I have total control here over everything, it's the best damn feeling in the world. Right now I have everything designed like a forest resort: split level house made nearly entirely of glass, built practically with a waterfall flowing through it. It's all done by magic, there's no noise if I choose not, nor animals of bugs, which live in the rainforest that surrounds my home, completing the whole dimension.

I walked up the twirling, glass staircase, that walked under the waterfall, leading directly into my master, glass encased bedroom on the top floor of my home. In my room there's a canopy, mahogany bed and that's it. The canopy is made of a silvery-white gauzy material, the linens dark green as were the cases that were on the mountains of pillows on my bed. It was a room for one thing, well two and it was designed for that.

I stood on the wooden floorboards, facing the back of my room behind my bed where one of two doors resided, one lead into an overly elaborate bathroom, beautiful in its white, black and ink blue colour scheme, the bath being a sunken tub surrounded in greenery. The other door lead to my wardrobe, which was at least three times the size of my actual bedroom. I can't conjure, the cloths I had changed into earlier where ones from my wardrobe, my gorgeous wardrobe which is set out like a department store with mountains of jewellery, shoes, clothing and whatever you might need. It was the bathroom door I opened now, with my telekinesis, my clothing floating across the floor to make its way into the hamper.

I turned on the top glass step where I stood and dived into the pool below, releasing my wings the moment before I hit the water in the bottom of the waterfall. The night was amazing, it was always amazing here, the stars sparkled beautifully, just as the crystal like water droplets that cascaded down my naked body upon rising out of the water.

I was no longer alone.

Dontanyon was nearly growling under his breath when he saw me rise in my natural state. I guess you've got an idea of what I look like by now, I have breasts and hips, I'm short (way short) like five foot nothing, my hands and feet being in proportional to this, my hair is chocolate brown, though I change the colour and cut on a whim, right now it's down to my hip, in wavy ringlets, it being drenched since I had flew out of the water. My skin is fair, I tan up beautifully if I spend time in the sun, but my last 'mission' was in a snowy world; the middle of the day sat at negative one hundred degrees, I'm as white as snow right now, except for the five beauty spots on my right shoulder that create a star. My eyes are blue, like Sapphires which glow from the inside, as does my skin. Creatures glow proving their superiority, the brighter the glow the more powerful, due to me not suppressing anything other than my scent I glowed like a beacon on this night, ethereal, hauntingly beautiful, which was why Dontanyon was growling.

"Sierra..." Dontanyon whispered softly, calling me by the name he gave me. "...you are beautiful." He smiled at me, glancing around my world. "This is new, I like it."

"Yesss." I hissed as I stalked towards where Dontanyon was standing on the edge of the water, my steps (as I floated in the air, my silvery-white wings keeping me afloat) slow and deliberate. "I believe I will keep it this way for a while." Last time he was here my home was built on a beach edge, the time before it was a castle in the sky and so on and so forth.

Dontanyon was suddenly in the air, having leaped to pluck me out of it, a strong, muscular arm drawing me close to his equally hard body. I saw him coming and could have avoided my prey easily, but why the hell would I have when this way leaves me nice and close to naked man muscle?

His free hand cupped my sex, two clawed fingers already going inside of me as he kissed up from my shoulder to my ear. We both knew how tonight was going to fall the moment our eyes met. "When are you going to settle down with me Sierra?" Dontanyon's smoky voice sounded husky and raw in his want, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Never." I groaned as another finger slid inside.

"Perhaps I could change your mind." He whispered in my ear. Daemons all have the ability to contort fire, his 'encouragement' came in the form of his fingers heating. It felt hot, like the heat of ice, burning inside of me. The pleasure he gave me was indescribable.

"How's Macy?" Macy, or really what she represented, is the reason Dontanyon and I have not mated.

"We're on a break." He purred watching me moan due to the amazing things he was doing to me. "She wanted to fuck that Troll Elsphet, so I let her leave with the instruction to get it out of her system." Macy is Dontanyon's Wife, not Mate, just Wife, they married for the party and other mutually beneficial reasons. Macy (a very, very good friend of mine) prefers women, or probably just strange. Let me just get something clear, Dontanyon would not have come to me if he was being 'married' right now (unless I was invited in their marital bed by the both of them) there are rules. I do not cheat, nor will I help someone cheat.

"Well good for me then. I've missed you D." I said earnestly. It's been far too long since I've been with him. It would kinda' kill me at this stage if Dontanyon made a real go of it with Macy, like honestly committed to just themselves.

"I'd leave her in a heartbeat for you Sierra." Dontanyon purred, the heat inside of me rising. It might sound super sucky that he said that, worse so that he means it, but Macy says the same thing, but what they have on offer, some ridiculous open 'marriage' is not what I want.

"You know why it wouldn't work D..." I'm the only one, not even Macy, calls Dontanyon 'D.' "...I love you so fucking much..." The heat increased in me once more, causing my words to come short. "...but I... I will not share my Husband nor Mate." _Just someone else's when they're on a break._ I didn't say the rules _weren't_ sketchy.

"For you Sierra I would give monogamy a try." He smirked at me as my legs started to shiver, white hot heat burning through my veins, it was only the arm that was around my waist that kept me standing now. "But don't you think that variety is the spice of life?" On 'life' he removed his fingers and forced my pussy to swallow ten inches of Daemon cock, causing me to cum all around him; the man was an Artist. I loved how he moved, his body, I loved him too, too much, but when I find my true Mate I knew that I would only want him, only be wanted by him and that's basically what it all comes down to. I want to be someone's one and only, I couldn't be ok with my Mate coming back to me after being in another's bed, it hurts bad enough when Dontanyon leaves me to go back to his Wife.

As I was recovering from my mind shattering orgasm, Dontanyon walked, with us still joined, up the twirling glass stairs into my room. "No I don't think so D. I want someone to only ever want me."

"Sierra, I only hope you do not find such a creature. I would miss you, miss this, no one feels as wonderful as you do, you're so fucking tight, perfect, beautiful girl." As he spoke Dontanyon leaped on my bed, still with us joined, I laughed softly at his compliment, it would hurt too much if I really listened to the words otherwise, groaning as his hips moved in earnest, the moment we hit the sheets.

"Only 'cause you're so big D..." I gripped my legs around him, my hands on his taught arse, keeping him in place. "...feeling you like this, I never want to let you go. You feel amazing inside of me."

"Ah sweet Sierra, I do love you so, you always know exactly what to say to make a man's night." But he didn't love me enough to be my Mate and commit to me, something which I swear I got over hundreds and hundreds of years ago. This what we had no was good enough for us... it has to be. I wanted more, so much more, but not with him.

Our shagging turned deliciously brutal then, as words of love were forgotten, thank goodness for quick healing, otherwise I wouldn't be able to move tomorrow or even next week. After I came down form orgasm number seven, my stomach growled wickedly, reminding me it was time for dinner. "Where do you want to take it from Sierra?" Dontanyon questioned, sprawled over my bed which was now free of blankets and pillows, his gorgeous cock already stirring at the thought of me taking blood, my fixation giving clue as to where I wanted to take it from him. "Suck me Sierra, lover, choke on me."

"Mmm." I purred licking the blue vein that spanned the cock that took all my attention, the sun rising outside my window, it being in-sync with my Charge I'm currently affiliated with. _He'd be falling to rest now._ The thought warmed my heart. "I don't know why Macy doesn't want this always You are so gorgeous D." I sucked his mushroom head inside my mouth, my arousal coating my legs once more in response. I would have once given up everything for this man, but I must admit I love this, I love having him still.

Dontanyon gripped my hair in his hands and shoved me down forcibly so I'd take another four or so inches. "She'll be so jealous I found you Sierra, God bless the fuck up that is Damien." He growled out as I dropped lower again, I didn't need to breathe, only to talk, which I kinda' do a lot of when I have someone to talk to since I spend so much time on my own; my point is I don't need to breathe now, and I'm going to swallow until I choke. "Shit Sierra, Macy oft talks of how fucking brilliant you are, she's going to want to hunt you down when she finds me riddled with your scent. You're so sweet Sierra, that's it lover, suck me gorgeous woman." Dontanyon is not a chatter, not with anyone else that I've generally seen (except with Macy, they really are a good match) he's hostile, condescending, arrogant and self-serving, but in my bed... I love him so much in these moments, when all the layers are stripped away and he's a mess of vulnerability. "That's it lover, bite me, take it all and I'll cum just for you sweet Sierra.

At the base of his cock I slid my fangs into him and he done exactly as promised. Dontanyon came in my mouth, his milky hot seed tasting of salty sweetness that had a smoky undertone, but it was his blood, his life force I sought. Dae blood to me tastes almost like char grill, if I were use a human food comparison. There was that smoky flavour, just like his cum, but that wasn't what made my fanglets lengthen when Dontanyon suggested being both my dinner and dessert, it was the power I drew from him, his very life force which made my pussy clench and my legs shiver.

After I took a few mouthfuls of blood and cum D ripped me from his cock and spread my legs wide, sinking his own sharp teeth on my clit, causing me to cum, it having the secondary effect of it causing his own orgasm to prolong. He had all but lost control now, the scent of my arousal was too much for the poor Dae. Slowly, during our shagging, I had been unmasking my scent (allowing him to be accustomed to it) only now have I released my last hold on it. If there were any supernatural creatures around (like in a ten mile radius) they walked have been called to me, attracted to my sweet power, wanting it, needing it. I know this for fact, I have a tendency to let go of my scent just for the following orgy that occurs when the want hits me.

I have no idea why supernatural creatures covert their blood, it replenishes and it makes everything so much more fun just as long as you don't accidentally do a mutual exchange. "Uh, D, harder." I growled at the Daemon who was licking my folds drinking my own blood and cum as he continued to orgasm, his cock still rock hard; a fun side-effect of drinking my blood.

"What do you want lover?" He panted out, his orgasm finally beginning to subside.

"Shit... I don't know just, just make it hard." I clawed fist went inside of me, wrist deep, and began pumping inside of me as I lay on my back, arching it, my hands gripping in my hair as I sought the pleasurable pain, Damien suddenly appearing in my room.

"Plasma net is low battery, it will take three hours for it to charge, I will begin my vigilance after." He immediately said keeping me updated, his stupid chaps finally being taken off as he spoke.

"Is everything in place." I managed to question the Cowboy.

"Yes Ma'am." He grinned, but it was lasciviously now, business was done for now.

"Condoms on the bedside table." I choked out as Dontanyon took his fist out of me, taking the hint I rolled up onto my hands and knees. Dontanyon was much preferable to take my arse, having already been lubed up from our combined juices, it was a good plan of his. "Hey look they're glow in-the-dark." Damien grinned, a chunk of boyish hair flopping into his eyes.

Dontanyon wrapped an arm around my waist and brought me into his lap so we were in a more sitting position, my hips tilted forward in encouragement. "You really are a useless bastard. Can you not see the sweet smelling pussy that needs a thorough fucking?" He scoffed. "That's fine if you're not able I'm more than capable, just leave."

"Not on your life Dontanyon." Damien laughed in his happy-go-lucky way, his cock already inside of me. 'Friend zone' maybe, but that man was built, bigger even than Dontanyon, and I'm high on blood and sex and violence, I need this, I need it all.

"Good lover?" Dontanyon purred his hands on my tits, his teeth on my neck.

"Yesss." I hissed wrapping my legs around Damien bringing him closer.

"Wouldn't be able to do this if were were monogamous Sierra." Dontanyon grunted in my ear. "You really should mate with me."

"Not today lover." I laughed a little as he pinched my nipple in response, his sharp teeth tarring into my skin, Damien kissing me on the lips, thrusting his tongue inside my mouth so I would draw blood. He was a late comer into this game and only had a couple of hours before he had to go again, he was making the most of it. Damien tasted of ancient knowledge being a Dragon, he was like a fine wine, aged and earthy. He was so delicious, it was all delicious, being taken by them both brutally.

It was shaping up to be a damn good day.

XOXOXOXO

Sookie

OXOXOXOX

_Meanwhile in Bon Temps..._

_Good gravy and cheese on rice. _I thought to myself having woken for the last time from my fitful sleep. I can't stand this any longer, it had been creeping all over me since since I had went to bed after doing the dinner shift. I'm a Waitress at Merlotte's, my Boss, Sam Merlotte, is the first person I have been able to work for. I have had to quit other jobs because of my telepathy I will not work for someone who is trying to realise if my breasts are fake or if I'm blond all the way down. _They are... and I am. _The wicked thought was coupled with a pinch to my nipple and a cheeky hand travelling below.

I fell asleep last night fitfully after having a very sweet cup of coffee that Gran made me, it was supposed to be decaf but I've been feeling...

I groaned as as I slid two fingers inside. I hardly ever do this, good girls don't do this, but I don't want to be a good girl this morning and being a twenty-four year old telepathic virgin leaves one feeling very frustrated.

_But not this morning._

I couldn't help but imagine the golden hair splayed out in my lap as I touched myself. I would have really liked to have ran my hands through that silky hair, that was just a shade lighter then mine. I came with just a single name upon my lips. _Soon we will meet again, I'll make sure of it._

It would be my little secrete, Lord knows I hold enough if them, one more wouldn't hurt.

"Morning Gran." I greeted Gran as I went into the kitchen wearing my newest bikini (it was red and white poker dots) I didn't have to work until the afternoon shift and I had nothing else to do this morning so I was going to worship the sun, my tan was famous around these parts and I had no other vise.

"Morning Sookie, did you sleep well?" Gran asked as she bustled around the kitchen making breakfast, looking quite agile for a woman of a certain age.

I was glad Gran was facing away from me, her eyes on the skillet she had on the stove, because I was as red as my bikini. "Yes thank you."

"Did anything unusual happen last night at work?"

Trying to contain my blush I answered. "Merlotte's had their first ever Vampire."

"Really?" Gran asked intrigued but for a moment I thought she was concerned. I try to avoid slipping into my families mind to respect their privacy, so I was not sure for certain but I thought she was just being a little overprotective. Gran really didn't like me working in a bar, she thought it was below me but I liked my job and working for Sam, I wasn't going to quit, besides we need the money, Gran's pension cheques do not cover much at all. "What were they like?"

"Rude." I answered, Gran smiling at me after my huffed announcement, even as she tsked.

"What did they look like?"

"Beautiful, hair nearly the same shade of mine and eyes so b-blue." I had to stop myself from saying 'beautiful' again, but they really were. "Pale of course, and silent, I can't hear anything Gran." I grinned happily, amazed at this development.

"Be careful with that Sookie, you won't be able to know who you can trust."

"Oh Gran." I laughed a little. "I'm not all that naive, but bad manners aside she really didn't do anything wrong."

"She?" Gran asked looking completely relaxed now.

"Yes Pam was her name, she works at the Vampire bar in Shreveport called Fangtasia, or so it said on the flyers she was handing out. She gave me one if you want to have a look." I explained thanking Gran for the coffee she gave me. It tasted earthy, rich but not sweet like last nights brew.

"So did you talk to this Pam much?" Gran asked. Surprisingly (for her age, not if you had ever met my Gran before) Gran had excepted the notion of Vampires with open arms.

_"Excuse me, you really shouldn't be handing out flyers like that."_

_Pam's eyes travelled over the sweet temptation in front of her, wrapped tightly in the Shifters uniform."Sugar I do what I want but I'll let you off with a warning just this once." Her voice was like honey as it drawled over Sookie, causing her heart to miss a couple of beats before stuttering out a staccato rhythm._

_Sookie having noticed the hungry way the woman in a leather catsuit was looking at her attempted to dip into her mind, just to make sure she wasn't overreacting, not that the other woman would know she just... she didn't know why she was doing it, but one thing quickly became abundantly clear. "I can't hear you." She gasped out._

_"Cream puff don't make me regret letting you live. It would be a shame to destroy such a sweet thing." And sweet she was, Pam's fangs were itching to come down just tasting the sweet scent on the air alone. It was much preferable to the smell of wet dog the rest of the bar held._

_Sookie blushed brightly at the compliment, it only causing her scent to come stronger as the blood rushed to her cheeks. "Oh..." Sookie gasped once more as another realisation came to her, her thoughts embarrassingly slow during this moment. "...you're a Vampire." It would give credence to the glow that surrounded the Vampire also. Sookie, up until now, had attributed it to her looking like an Angel. "Merlotte's has never had a Vampire before."_

_"I am not surprised." Pam glanced around her with distaste. "I wouldn't be here if Eric didn't tell me to hand these out." She held up the stack of brochures she just wanted to chuck. "I don't know why he didn't just tell Long Shadow to do it." What else was surprising was why she was telling this human this, Pam just reasoned it was so she could just keep looking at those tits that were wrapped tightly like a present. The Shifter did have some worth after all, if only because he picked this uniform. After her gaze travelled once more to the humans chest she found something else to question. "What's a Sookie?"_

_"It's my name." Sookie replied blushing again, wanting to talk over her embarrassment she continued. "I could hand those flyers out to the customers leaving if you like. It must have been a long drive for such a menial task, and I'll be here for hours yet." Taken aback at the genuine offer (especially after the earlier 'reprimand') Pam drawled 'well aren't you sweet.' "Not particularly." Sookie replied causing Pam's lips to curl up in a brief smile._

_"I better not, Eric is a bit of a hard ass." She swished her way to another table, a group of frat guys sitting there. "Come to Fangtasia." She encouraged dropping fang handing a guy a brochure. "First drink is free." She blurred around the table handing each one a brochure. "Not you." She growled at one who smelt of Vampire blood. This was so beneath her. 'Damn Eric for making me do this, he just wanted Yvette for himself.'_

_"If you have to stay would you like me to get you something?" Sookie dithered, not understanding why she was so intrigued with the woman deciding it was just because she was a Vampire. "We haven't any blood but I could-."_

_"Are you offering sugar?" Pam moved to Sookie's side, a single finger trailing over her neck, leaving a hot trail of shiver in its wake._

_Sam, who had been watching the conversation between the Sheriff's child and his Telepath growled menacingly, having not liked being able to scent her lust in response to a Vamper of all the miserable creatures. "Down puppy." Pam drawled, her blue eyes rolling. "I was just leaving." She handed a brochure to 'Sookie' as she walked by. "Ask for Pam sugar. I'll see you well."_

_Blushing furiously Sookie thanked Pam and went back to work, to hear the words of disgust coming out of Arlene's mouth and her mind, but she was in a daze..._

"Only what I told you." I blushed into my coffee.

_...feeling the icy finger._

XOXOXOXOXOX

AUTHER'S NOTE

OXOXOXOXOXO

Firstly as it will always be the title for the chapter is the song I was listening to as I wrote it, the song being fair apt for the chapter. This one was

_Her Name is Alice by Shinedown._

So let me tell you a little about my silly fic, I got this idea for a fan fiction, I haven't written my own before, having always focused on my own books instead, but I love reading it on my off time, there's so much creativity out there. My characters are going to be telling half the story, the other half letting the SVM characters have their turn.

The story is going to evolve to be something more than a PWP (though there will be a lot of that) the relationships are going to be different, clearly, 'cause Sookie _so_ has a thing for Pam. Which I really don't think that is so out there because Bill is a douche and Sookie still fell for him immediately, only probably because he got to her first, but I'm still going to say this is an OOC fic.

There's going to be a few new twists, with Adele, Niall, Pam, Bill, QSA, Dontanyon, Macy, Damien, Cataliades, 'The Flowers,' Eric, Dr Ludwig, Sam (just wait until you see how he's involved) and so on and so forth; they're all going to be going in there, the individual stories somehow entwining in the other in surprising ways. So let me know what you think.

The next chapter, which I have kinda' penned in, is going to start with Eric telling the story, he's going to meet the Telepath but more importantly he's going to meet the 'girl with a million names,' getting a new name, only problem is she thinks Eric's an air head, naming _him_ out of retaliation for his behaviour but it all comes out what _she _really is even with all the posturing.

It'll be lots of fun anyway.

Hope you liked my silly fic whose characters I only someone own, as in I do not own any of the SVM, TB characters, nor the similar (though contorted) dialect or events.

LKat.


	2. Sister Rosetta, The Noisettes

Eric's POV

"What's a Sookie?" I asked my child from where I was sitting on my throne watching the fang bangers come in. One week working at my bar was all it took for me to get bored of being fawned over. My scowl deepened as another glass was dropped at the bar; it was the fifth tonight, along with complaints for the wrong orders, humans tripping over, items missing out of lockers. It was only ten after nine the barely started night was a nightmare and my child wouldn't shut up about 'schlepping to Bon Temps' as if that punishment wasn't in response to her insisting on this throne.

When I had decided on opening a bar, to take advantage of the fact the Vampire's were 'out of the coffin' I had called my child Pam back to me, since she, having been uneducated in life, learnt all manner of trade, business being what she favoured, when she was turned. It sounded good on paper, in theory you would believe that having a learned child in the theme of business would be advantageous when opening a bar, but no, she decided we needed a gimmick, I went with it, only to find in the last minute, _I _was to be a gimmick. 'Give it a month' she had insisted, 'if the profits aren't good we'll scrap the idea;' the profits were large even considering the profit margin I was expecting, it is both unfortunate and fortunate that the idea was kept; often I think my child forgets who the Master actually is.

It's not so bad now, I only make a fool of myself for an hour a week sitting in the stupid throne, since the rest of the time I have others from my retinue take a shift. It's not much to ask for and since I do it for myself as well it inspires loyalty from those who swear me (not that stupid bitch Sophie-Anne) fealty. "Eric are you even listening to me?"

"Stop your screeching child, you're giving me a headache." Impossible since I'm a Vampire, but there you have it. Pam pouted in response to my slight reprimand, I must have the only headache initiating, pouting Vampire child in existence. _Where did I go wrong? _

"I have been trying to tell you Eric, that is a Sookie." She nodded towards a luscious blond as another smash was heard in the bar. I ignored it, I'll rip heads off later, I wish to see more of this 'Sookie' creature who wore a virginal white dress with red Roses on it.

_My night seems to be looking up. _Another complaint could be heard, an argument breaking out in amongst the Wait Staff over tips being stolen. "Pam go deal with that, but first bring me this Sookie."

"Dibs Eric, dibs." My headache inducing, pouting, _whining _child insisted. Silly child, she can't call dibs.

"Do as I say Pamela." The moment later there was two lovely looking humans in front of me. The blond that Pam placed dibs on (ha ha) was curvy, her tits really were lovely, all that unmarred flesh in every sense; she was untouched, I could smell that now since she was so close. The other ones skin was dark, like warm chocolate, her eyes just as dark, her hair in braids reaching hip level. She looked surprisingly muscular under the purple, halter dress she wore. She would be strong then, more resilient than the anaemic fang bangers I usually see. These humans were not just fast food. "What are your names?" I asked to get a feel for them, to judge how susceptible they were, I really didn't care what their names were.

"Tara Thornton." The dark haired human purred, leaning towards me. "And this is my friend Sookie Stackhouse." _Very nice_. I thought eyeing up the human as she done the same to me, hardly shy. The blond, her hair only a shade off my child's, smelt divine however, nicer then the dark haired one and she was a virgin,_ and_ it would serve my child right for calling dibs if I had her first.

Pam sauntered over, an extra sway to her hips, the blonds eyes immediately going to her firm behind, a blush forming on her face and neck. I attributed her virginity to her sexual orientation, the South really isn't understanding with homosexuality. My child stood by my side, provocatively, the blond's arousal starting to saturate the close proximity. They would look sexy together, perhaps I will allow my child to have her after I take her virginity, that is, if I am a part of the activities. "Along with Pam as the Proprietor of this business, I would like to welcome you to my establishment. Are you ladies having a good time?"

"Very good." The dark haired one purred, the blonds eyes still for my child, who was 'accidentally' moving a way which brought her red leather skirt up a little higher.

"Then perhaps we should get some drinks and make the night really... memorable." Together the dark woman and the blond would equal perfection, it would make my night fall quite nicely if I were able to end it with the four of us together. I couldn't imagine the dark human saying no to such an outcome and the blond would follow Pam anywhere now.

"Pam." The blond gasped suddenly, her voice twanged with a Southern accent, speaking for the first time. "There's going to be a raid."

There was two options I had in front of me. I could either kill her now, or torture her until I had the answers I wanted, the first (after my night where everything that could have went wrong did) was preferable but short termed, before I could act upon my instincts however a lipstick hot voice ripped through the club sounds, the music and even my own fury, nice and clear. "There's a Telepath in the building and you didn't shield your fucking self?"

"Pamela take my 'guests' to my office, I'll deal with that personally." I was up on my feet using superhuman speed to arrive in front of the Being who made that sound, her husky voice having given me shivers. She wasn't here earlier, there was no way I could have missed her as she came in, everything about the Being who was sitting at one of the round tables that sat two, was unforgettable.

She was like nothing I had ever seen before, I realised as she stood. Her hair was dark cascading in soft waves down to her hip, her eyes were a startling Sapphire blue, her lips painted in a plum tone, her skin luminescent in the club lights and her body, not at all hidden under her unusual clothing was sensational. This is what a woman is supposed to look like. Her dress was like a trench coat in design, a wide collar flicked up paved way to a deep 'V' cut to nearly her stomach, only thick ties keeping the black leather from opening completely and revealing her exceptional breast. The skirt of the jacket style dress was barely covering anything, having been scandalously short, but flaring out at the back I realised when she stood on five inch pumps, this action revealing the fact she had wings like a butterfly, looking to have been made from lace.

Real wings.

Real wings that were an illuminating silvery-white, which, when moved, flicked silvery-white sparkles everywhere, which disappeared nearly immediately.

In all my years I have not seen such a creature.

"Calm Vampire." She rolled her eyes skyward. "I get it, to your office." She sighed deeply as this whole ordeal was beneath her, as if she wasn't at all intimidated by me. _Me, the great Eric Northman. _"You heard him boys, to the office." She sighed and followed Pam and the humans. I used this opportunity to look at the reactions around me (no one saw her) and to look at her beautifully curved backside.

"Are you ok Boss?" Long Shadow asked since it must have looked like I was just standing here in the middle of the club staring at nothing as I tried to work out who the 'boys' were.

"Fine." I growled.

"If you need anything doing I'm only a call away."

"You are the only one who actually likes working here you know?" I grimaced, (this place really was a dive) before blurring into my office. When I arrived Pam was standing protectively in front of the suddenly sleeping humans (the blond specifically) who lay on the black, leather couch, the thing with wings was sitting behind my desk and flanked on either side by two Beings. The dark one on her right was of Dae origin, the blond on her left I couldn't place. _It seems she also likes to have a balance in her lovers_. The thought almost made me smile but there was a lot of unexplained in this moment. There are other issues to be dealt with before I address the unexplained however. "You do not sit there." I growled at her trying not to notice how inviting her slender legs looked propped up on my desk, how soft and smooth, luminescent her skin looked, it would take little effort for my hand to run up that leg and feel under that short skirt. _Yes I will enjoy breaking this one._

She looked at me disdainfully, even the blond, whose interest lay more with Pam, looked at me with intrigue, having a sense of my power, this look was borderline insulting. "Behind the desk is the place for authority, that would be me, take a seat Cupcake and we may begin." I dropped my fangs at her threateningly, a savage roar building up in my chest. _The insolence of this girl, I was a Viking for Odin's sake._ "Mine are prettier." She smiled wickedly, showing rows of sharp teeth, lengthening further, before they once more slid up into her gum socket with a near silent 'snick' the teeth looking almost rounded once more. To myself and myself only I will admit that was the sexiest sight I had seen all day.

"What are you!?" I snapped.

Gracefully she swung her legs under her... MY... desk and leant forward, the movement causing her overflowing bust to pop a Pearl button open on the leather dress, which had previously been holding the strapping in place, her tits nearly cascaded out of her dress because of this. "Pro quid pro." She rolled her eyes as she leaned back doing up the ties and buttons with deft movements. "Maybe one day there will be a club where they'll encourage you to actually wear cloths." She grumbled under her breath, her complaint causing Pam to relax slightly, though her vigilance was still maintained, it was a complaint she also held.

"Deal." I agreed. "What are you?" I reiterated my question.

"I do not know." She said sounding almost sad. _Bullshit. _I growled in my annoyance making her sigh again, her disdain very apparent. "I seriously don't know my linage is very unique."

"That's a nice way of saying you're a Supe mutt." The blond grinned causing the other one to scowl at him.

"That's real professional that, especially 'cause we're only in this mess of you fuck up." I swallowed my smirk when the Daemon spoke. I also, for whatever reason, did not like the term 'Supe mutt.'

"Can we just get back to what's important here?" My prisoner questioned looking annoyed at her Bodyguards.

"Yes. That was your question. How were you created?" I questioned over her cold glare. I was curious, if she had no other in her line in this dimension then she would be of great use to me. I have already established she could fly and be invisible, her talents already seem plentiful.

"When a Mummy and a Daddy love each other-." I growled once more cutting off her saccharine response. She sighed (again) taking a bit of a breath and then seeming to decide not to. _She does not need to breathe either. _"That's kind of personal and is really not needed to know for your investigation but as a show of good faith I will will tell you." _I am pleased._ "Once upon a time..." _Less pleased. _"...back when the Earth was just evolving and Supes of all sorts roamed freely a Being decided to create the ultimate creature. Rumour has it that the purpose was for creating a weapon, others say he was just curious, a Scientist, others again thought he was just crazy, that such a thing could not be invented. No matter what _they _say what occurred was that he plucked the preferable DNA strands from all sorts of creatures and fused them together. He took all the preferable traits, immortality from Vampires, persuade and beauty from the Fae..." My child's fangs dropped down even as she listened intently, the thought of Faery blood having been that tempting. "...elemental abilities from the Dae, Water Nymphs, Sprites and Angels, covering fire, water, earth and air, and so on and so forth." She smiled, her suddenly focused eyes turning to me. "My turn, how was your night tonight?"

It was such a mundane question, I found it no harm to answer honestly. "Terrible."

"What made it so?"

"There were a lot of broken bottles and glasses, squabbles between the Staff." I answered scowling at my prisoner. "And to top it all off there was a raid."

"No there wasn't or at least not in the sense you're thinking, but we'll get to that. But that was two questions I asked, it's only fair you get the same." Her integrity was surprising but it didn't mean I wasn't going to take advantage of it.

"What was the point of your story? I have heard it many times, Maker's tell their children as a threat." I have not told Pam this story, the fairytale was not needed for her to know, besides, throne, pouting and whining aside, she is a good and _loyal _child.

"I really think you wouldn't have needed me to spell it out. I'm a test tube baby, it's how I came about, the reason I'm a 'Supe mutt.'" The Daemon growled as I tried to comprehend such a tall tale. "You know it's true." She smiled a little at the growling Daemon, but their was a sadness in her tone.

"That story is a myth." I growled, not liking how she was playing with me, there was no possible way it was true.

"_Vampire _you are so not telling me _I _do not _exist._" If you are to put it that way it may be plausible, but what she is saying is simply mind boggling. "But you have another question owed to you, we should move on."

_I will acquiesce to her wishes for now, only since they line up with my own. _"Let's, for now, believe it is true."

"Oh yes, let's pretend for the moment I exist, how very generous of you Vampire."

For a moment I felt laughter bubbling inside of me, she was an interesting study at the very least. "What am I to call you?" A simple question, she has not asked anything personal, I felt I could give her the same respect since I had an extra one. Wasted perhaps but the night was far from over, I had nowhere else I needed to be and she would not leave my site until I am satisfied, besides she 'rescued' me from having to put my time in tonight, one easy question can be my 'return of favour.'

"I have many names." She said softly, my question apparently holding far more weight then I believed it so. "The ones I associate with on an extended occasion name me, as a sign of respect I allow this, for now you may call me Twenty-five for that is the position I am undertaking in this moment."

"Twenty-five, the Bounty Hunter?" Pam gasped.

My 'prisoner' (the concept is seeming more and more unlikely) was in front of Pam quicker than I could follow. Before I lunged for her, she had bowed deeply in front of Pam, so I did not react, no matter how off kilter I felt with her sudden movement. "I am at that, at your service Angel Cake."

"Angel Cake?" I blond laughed his earlier insult going unnoticed.

"I'm hungry for human food and she looks like an Angel Cake, all sweet sponge and meringue, dressed in decadent leather, proving how really 'bad' she is for you." My prisoner, 'twenty-five,' who is supposed to be a notorious Bounty Hunter, who can move faster than I can follow, the alleged cross-breed experiment, appeared once more behind my desk, now eating candy coloured chocolates, after having compared my child to human food. _I do not believe my night could become any stranger. _"Since it is now my question, since no one has, as yet, offered me this menial information, what am I to call you?"

"She is my child Pam, and I am Eric Northman." I introduced with a little bow, she was not above showing respect, so nor will I be. If she is indeed who she says she is, my 'prisoner' is the greatest Being in existence... and she just bowed to my child.

"You're Eric?" She asked immediately, suddenly alert, her chocolates strewn over my desk.

"I am." I smirked, it was a second question but I was cocky in the knowledge that such a Being of greatness (if she is who she says she is) knows my name.

"Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five, under the useless ruling of the Regent Sophie Anne Leclerq?"

She hates Sophie Anne also, this is very amusing. "Yes that is I." It shouldn't have been a surprise, I am a very impressive specimen of a Vampire.

She looked at me with wide eyes, that I believed were a sign of amazement but the image disappeared as she lay her head on her hand, her elbow sitting on the table. "That's disappointing." She said softly.

Pam gasped and snickered her amusement, silencing only when I glared at her. "What is so 'disappointing' about meeting me 'Twenty-five,' if that is even your real name?" I tacked on with a bit of arrogance, my hurt ego causing me to lash out, this child (she looked no older then twenty-five, twenty-three even) had left me feeling strangely vulnerable, it was not a feeling I had felt in a very long time.

Looking nearly forlorn, regretful almost, the girl spoke, her piercing blue eyes staring directly at my own. "I had heard that Eric Northman was a man of great worth, strong both physically and mentally, his exploits notorious as neither blade nor superior intellect had bested him. I came to Fangtasia to seek admittance out of respect and I find a posturing Vampire, seeking attention from the lowest dregs in the form of fang bangers, it seems I have been proven wrong. I expected a man of worth, not an empty-headed GQ Model." She shook her head slowly, putting a chocolate between her teeth and crunching it with a seemingly satisfactory crunch as I reeled from her words. _I will burn that throne tomorrow. _"Ask your questions Vampire so I may be on my way, I am finished playing with you, I no longer wish to be in your company." For a moment my silent heart clenched at her dismissive attitude, then I reminded myself who I was and how much what _she _(she who holds no name) thinks means. Absolutely nothing.

But still... I almost missed her calling me 'Cupcake.'

I crowded her a little, watching as she did not shrink back from me, instead another chocolate went into her mouth. "If you are so powerful..." I sneered, my pride was insulted so hers will soon be also. "...then why do you need Bodyguards?"

Confusion flickered across her eyes before understanding replaced it. "Twenty-four and Twelve work for me, we were in the middle of a raid, which is what the Telepath overheard. Before you snap Vampire..." I was tensed to do just that. "...it's not the type of raid that you're thinking of. There's been a swarm of Imps lately, Twelve was _supposed _to have started rounding them up last night but he forgot to hit the 'on' button of all the fucking..." She trailed off and face palmed with a resounding smack.

"'Cause he's a fuck up." The other one growled.

"Not helpful." 'Twenty-five' sighed having another chocolate. "I was here to be checking in, like I said, when Twenty-four and Twelve turned up and caught me up."

"Are you telling me we have Imps?" Pam questioned amused, though her face showed her usual stoicism.

"The breaks, the feuds blah, blah, blah. I figure your Staff isn't usually that incompetent."

Pam and I exchanged looks. "Not usually." Pam gave a fleeting smile.

"Well there you go." 'Twenty-five' flicked a chocolate into the air with her thumb and forefinger, looking up at the final second, only for it to fall into her mouth. With a big sigh she continued speaking. "This is our blame."

"I am really sorry about this Eric Northman and his child." The blond, 'Twelve' who was dressed in a Sherlock Holmes garb added earnestly, his boyish features screwed up in remorse, even as he bowed respectfully to myself and then Pam.

'Twenty-five' (I can not believe that this girl is the notorious Bounty Hunter) gave a dismissive gesture. "If you require compensation, for the loss of revenue or property forward your request to this address." She took one of my business cards off my desk and wrote on it with a neat hand having used a pen off my desk. Like how she flicked the chocolate she flicked the business card my way, I caught it out of mid air. _compo_free_loaders _She smiled slightly as my brow rose in amusement. "Don't get the wrong idea, the name was just for my amusement, if you send me an invoice of what you have lost you will get your returns."

"What type of server is ?" Pam asked peering at the card, yet still standing protectively in front of the Telepath. _We will get to all the answers. _

"Mieko's dimension, I just worked out how to magic myself up some broadband, it took some doing but hey I got there in the end. I am so already over facebook though." She smiled again honestly, her smile was completely for my child, I wanted it for my own and that really pissed me off, as did the fact I wanted to kiss her. I have not shared a kiss in hundreds of years, the intimacy of the act is not necessary for feeding or fucking, but with her, I wanted those soft lips, wanted her opinion of me to change.

"I truly am sorry you suffered through this, to you also Twenty-five." He gently brushed a dark curl behind her ear, it didn't look like he was actually touching the lock but it didn't seem to matter. "It was entirely my fault." Jealousy burned throughout my very being. _Do not touch what is MINE Bounty Hunter. _

_Where did that thought come from?_

"Punishment, punishment..." She mused leaning back in my chair, breaking the not quite contact with him. I felt strangely validated. "...what would be fair?" She ate another chocolate as she contemplated. "Ok so how's this? You've screwed up on the same mission three times proving that you couldn't be left on your own to see a task complete, resulting in financial loss for me, due to the loss for all the Supe business in the area. For every ten thousand dollars in compensation I have to pay you need to prove yourself in that ratio, where ten thousand dollars equals a month. You'll be monitored during the probation period by Six and Seven, every extra mistake that occurs will whack another month on your sentence or more or less time depending on the severity of the crime, but one month will be the rule of thumb. Does that sound fair to you?"

The blond nodded, still not showing any other emotion other than joy. _Strange, I wonder what he is. _"Sure, I can handle that. It wouldn't hurt to double check myself." He smiled once more proving his 'glass is half full' nature.

"I'd rather be dead then have to hang with Six and Seven for a day let alone months." The Daemon smirked showing rows of teeth, making me believe that 'Six and Seven' were far more threatening than the blond let on.

"Yeah ok?" My (not so) prisoner rolled her eyes. "Here's the thing, we're old and we get a bit reckless, deciding that we're superior due to the longevity of our lifespans, it's that arrogance that makes mistakes, since a cub _will _double and triple check themselves due to their want to prove themselves. You'd be remiss to say _you _have never just blown off your duties just because Twenty-four and this, after my cards have been given out, is finished with. Your opinion is not needed and furthermore this has nothing to do with you after this night. I do not want to hear anything else on this matter." I watched at the girl as she quickly hissed at the Daemon Bounty Hunter, her words just loud enough for me to hear. It was surprisingly sexy to hear her take command, it was an added bonus to hear her hiss at the Daemon, his only retaliation however was brushing a claw over her her face gently, it hovering just above the skin. _Is she Mated to either of them? _I took a deep breath tasting the air. The Daemon smelt acrid like they all do, like brimstone, the other, the blond, smelt of ancient texts, like Whisky and libraries, I had no idea what he actually was. She however, smelt of nothing. "You may leave and complete the nights tasks as soon as the Vampire dismisses you. I will deal with Six and Seven personally on the 'morrow, your punishment starts then Twelve."

She looked up at me expectantly, wishing to rule over me like the Bounty Hunters. I did not like that feeling but this could be advantageous to me, I already own a Telepath due to our brief meeting, I could get much more. "You may leave when you share your origins."

"Because knowledge is power, impressive for a GQ Model." The girl drawled sounding remarkably like Pam in her sarcasm, as it was my child laughed.

I ignored them both and made a 'go ahead' motion to the Daemon who growled furiously, getting a glare from the girl. "I am a Daemon but you would know this, as I am certain you would know my Uncle Cataliades for he has dealings with your Regent."

_Impressive. _"Are you a Brother to The Flowers?"

"Cousin, thank fuck, their Father is a bastard."

"Has Cataliades taken you under his guidance also." It was quite possible but the scowl I received informed me it was not so.

"No. I am happily still residing in hell, it was only work purposes that brings me to this dimension."

"Name?"

"Dontanyon Cataliades, sired by Dex Cataliades, Brother to Desmond Cataliades. Rank Twenty-four of the notorious Twenty-five, Lieutenant to Twenty-five." His snarly tone had an undercurrent of 'are you happy now Vampire' but I couldn't care less, I could easily take on one Daemon.

"Mother?" I didn't know how much longer I could question him before he attacked, as he was already sparking with fire under his skin. I prodded however, knowingly pissing him off, since I did not like the soft way he looked at MY future lover, even as she was reprimanding him. I had all the information I needed to track him down if it were ever needed, I really didn't need to know his Mother's name, but she could come in use some day.

"Primrose Cataliades."

"Mate?"

Another scowl crossed his lips. "Married but not Mated to Macy Cataliades, of Daemon origins."

"Why are you not Mated?"

A brief smile flickered over his lips as he stole a glance of my future lover. "I like strange, variety is the spice of life."

"We disagree." My future lover smiled sadly, it was only for a time but I saw a broken heart in her eyes. This Daemon would not give up strange for her. _Imbecile. _

_I really must learn where these thoughts are coming from. _

"You're dismissed." I had all the information I needed. I knew where to find him and that even if he had slept with my future lover he is not man enough for her. It was enough for now.

"My turn then?" The blond grinned all smiles when the Daemon disappeared. He came out from behind the desk, with a courtly bow he proceeded. "I am Damien Brimstone, one of the last Dragons."

"You are a real Dragon?" My child gasped in awe. I must admit, I too was impressed.

"That I am Ma'am. I could show you now if it were what you desired but I fear this room would be destroyed as it is far too small. Twenty-five would have my scaly hide if I were to do any more damage." He laughed amused, his laughter husky, smoky almost, like how a human smoker sounds, I wonder if he breathes fire. "But I must say it was a great boon to get a Telepath."

"That has not been decided. You may leave Dragon."

'That's very kind of you chap, farewell Twenty-five." He bowed once more and left.

"He's a little much to handle but a sweet kid." She popped another chocolate in her mouth. "To finish his linage, which you would have asked if he wasn't that little bit grating, is that Damien was adopted by Dr Ludwig when he was sill a pup, his parents having been wiped out before then."

"How is we have not met?" I asked, already we had two in common and that is not including the Telepath.

She shrugged one shoulder. "It wasn't our time yet. Though I'm not really all that impressed now we have."

"Yes..." I spoke through gritted teeth. "...you have made that very clear."

"Do you honestly blame my reaction? I can't read you as well as other creatures since you're dead and all, so I have only your actions to judge. They haven't been favourable."

This is true, but it brings me to another question. "What do you mean read?"

"Are we going back to pro quid pro?"

"Was that your question?" I played with her just a little, her sharp tongue needed to be minded and I was happy to help her with that, I could think of a few places where she could place her tongue.

"Was that yours?" She shot back, her eyes rolling again as another chocolate went in her mouth. "I can read auras, see souls, but you're dead so there's mostly blackness. With Vampires and other dead creatures, like Ghosts and Spirits, I can only taste surface emotions. You've felt jealousy at different times in this meeting, anger and annoyance also, and you want me, you find me attractive." She added in a 'so what' tone.

"Do you not find me attractive?" I purred, it was not a great nuisance that she seemed somewhat Empathic, if it were an enemy of mine it would be, but she has little interest in me for the time being.

"Not pro quid pro then." She rolled her eyes. "Physically you are attractive, but so is Dontanyon and Damien. Damien is too childish and Dontanyon is unable to commit, an infliction I believe you also have Vampire but at least with them I know they are both amazing lovers, I do not have that reassurance with you so any time I could spend seducing you is wasted. That is indeed if the 'seducing' was even required."

"I like her." Pam grinned honestly as I dealt with yet another insult. "Can we keep her?"

"I'm not a pet Angel Cake, even if I am oft named like one, but I was planning on staying around Shreveport, not to live, I have my own place, in my own dimension, but I was still coming to let the Sheriff know, out of a respectful showing, one I find no longer necessary." Another insult, my want for this woman was not depleting however, she was infuriating but the sexiest woman I have ever seen. _Shit. _I cursed internally, having not been prepared for that realisation. _Surly there has been one hotter than her. _In my mind I ran through the peek of my lovers, lists miles long, searching, seeking for one to be physically equal, coming up empty.

"What do you know of the Telepath?" I questioned rather than fall into the trap of bantering with her once more.

"She can only hear humans clearly, mixed breeds like wears and shifters are mostly just emotions at this stage, and 'higher up' creatures, Vampires, Fae and Daemons are just different levels of blank. She doesn't know this yet, having not met a Supernatural creature until Pam. She works for the Shifter Sam Merlotte but doesn't realise what he is, since she has been been focused on blocking all the sounds. I wanted..." Her expression turned to heartbreak that made my dead heart constrict in my chest. "...I wanted to teach her before now, but my last mission... I didn't realise the time difference, and though I kept in contact and was still kept up to date with some happenings it was like postcard communication, only hearing the highlights. I didn't realise how old the Telepath had gotten."

"Are you indebted to her family?" It would explain her concern.

"Oh no, nothing like that, don't get me wrong her family, not that she realises at this stage, is very, _very, _powerful, heed my warning Vampire." I nodded excepting the advice. "I just do these things, I live outside of time and space, I know not of who created me, nor the honest purpose. I do not believe I age, but I am not sure if I was ever a child, I am as I have always been, or at least that's what I remember."

"Why do you protecting her then?" I questioned, since like earlier she stopped there, clearly believing her vague (at best) answer should have been enough.

"It's the right thing to do." Her simple answer flawed me. She knew not of who or what she was and has spent a great deal of her time, from creation it seems, by herself, yet she used her abilities as someone who was put on this plane to help others.

"Why are you here?" I questioned. _Why now, why would we meet now?_ It seems like it would have been acquainted prior due to the cross over in those we both know, our lives are so intermingled and yet we haven't met.

"I go where I'm needed."

"Why are you needed?"

Confusion swept her pretty features. "I don't know I just know I am."

"How do you know?"

Here she laughed as I threw my questions at her, the husky sound sending chills up my spine. "It's my business to know things. I just follow my instincts. Do you not also do that Vampire? You are quite old considering your kind barely manages to get past its first century generally."

"Yes I do. They have kept me alive all this time. You seem quite knowledgeable also." I complimented, for it was true, yet I was trying to endear myself to her, I did not like her calling me 'Vampire' it was what I am, not who, I preferred Cupcake over that.

"I'm ageless, I would have been dead by now had I not adapted." She brushed off my compliment. "With the Telepath I expect you both to treat her with respect, draw a contract up with her, utilise her telepathy, pay her for it, simple things like common courtesies will go along way with her." Her head tilted on the side as she slowly chewed another chocolate, when she spoke her voice was overly gentle. "I will destroy you both if you harm her, she is an innocent in this world and I have great respect for her human family, it is why I sent her to sleep."

"She is not human?" Pam questioned brushing the Telepath's golden hair.

"Have you ever known a human to have any worth? All they seem to do is invent knew ways to kill each other. She is only an eight other, but her bloodline is special, making her further worthy."

"I will protect her, I will make her mine." Pam's snap decision shocked me, like nothing else had on this night and that was saying something considering the ageless girl with the wings in front of me.

"You're drawn to her are you not sweet Angel Cake?" The girl asked my child with a warm smile.

"What do you know of this?" Pam snapped showing her fangs.

"Nothing." She smiled softly at Pam and the Telepath that I was beginning to believe Pam would protect above all else. The girls smile was indulgent, as if she believed Pam's sudden defence only served to prove her theory. "I can just see your auras mesh, it's very pretty, you would look beautiful in pastels Angel Cake, the leather does not suit you." Pam smiled secretively, reassured with that assessment as she brushed her fingers through the hair of the Telepath. "I can only assume how this would have played out before, the Telepath would have been intrigued with your Maker, it would have been right due to her upbringing, and 'cause he really is cute, but it would have been the 'Pam' in him that she was attracted to. In the end, after much heartache you both..." She nodded to the Telepath and then to myself, since I was 'him,' 'Maker' and 'Vampire' the girl not respecting me the slightest... but at least she thinks I'm 'cute.' "...you would have split, which would have made you further jaded, having had your heart smashed after not allowing someone to get under your skin for so long, and it all would have went down like that because she is not the one for you."

"I would not have let someone 'get under my skin.'" I growled.

"Defensive much. Listen I'm only guessing, it's nature, whether human, Vampire or beast, and as if you'd like to live like that, not allowing anyone to get close. Wouldn't you like to be loved? To know that someone cares that much for you that they would always think of you first?"

"That sounds like advice Dear Abbey would give." Pam said since I was reduced to glaring at the girl. I do not need this paltry 'love,' I have managed this long without it.

"Do you read Dear Abbey?"

"Her advice is very cleaver." Pam defended with one of the many ready defences since I am always teasing her about her human fixation.

"Agreed." The girl nodded seriously. "She has helped many, human and supernatural alike."

Pam smiled at the girl beautifully once more. "I would like to do that, give advice, be a 'Dear Pam.' I would like to be the Vampire equivalent." This I did not know but Pam seemed to have no issue in sharing her deepest thoughts with the girl.

"Oh totally. Do you think?" She hesitated. "It's been over twenty-four years since I've been around people, I was stuck in the snow, on a fools mission wasting time because of... well indirectly it was Sophie Anne's fault, the butterfly effect is a strange thing. I've let the Telepath down by not being around to teach her, firstly I'd like to rectify that, secondly I'd like to... if it's ok, maybe... possibly, hang out with you Pam and maybe we can make a 'Dear Pam' column, if you would like." She ducked her gaze in a way I couldn't help but think was utterly endearing.

"Would you want a Vampire as a... a friend?" Pam hesitated, I didn't realise Pam was lacking for company, but the hope in our blood tie unsettled me. _Had I not done enough for my child?_

"Angel Cake I don't even know what I am, plus I think Vampires are kinda' rad, they're one of my favourite creatures." The girl smiled and for a second my child and this girl had a moment of utter kismet. _Who'd have thought?_

"You need a name." Pam grinned as she ran over to my desk to stand next to the girl.

The girl laughed as she suddenly stood in front of Pam, her smile just as bright. "Do you wish to name me?" She laughed. "That hint wasn't very subtle."

"I've only ever named pets, what would this mean?" I was not in habit of keeping pets but my child was.

"Only that you don't call me Twenty-five." She shrugged one shoulder as seemed to be her habit when she is feeling uncomfortable. "That's a title not a name, I am so much more than that." My unneeded breath caught in my throat at her softly spoken words. _I know that feeling. _

"What do others call you?"

"Dontanyon calls me Sierra, the Telepath's human Grandmother calls me Mieko, most frequently over the years I've heard abomination, but I'd prefer not to be called that." She gave a bright grin, the subject matter somewhat depressing but it seeming like it didn't worry her at all. "But there's been Aphrodite, Angel, Muse, but whatever you like."

"I will name you Pandora."

"Because I'm full of mischief, I like it." The girl... Pandora grinned and then surprised me when she was suddenly hugging Pam, further surprising when Pam rested her head on the much short girls shoulder, rather than rip her head off like she would if it was anyone else. "I will be Pandora and you can be Pam sweet Angel Cake and we will be friends." So silently Pandora whispered I nearly missed it.

Suddenly Pandora was on the other side of the room, her outfit changed. "That is an impressive skill." Pam grinned. She was wearing a pair of little, black shorts and a white, silk blouse that had puffy short sleeves capped at the shoulder, and a tie around the waist, her shoes still at least five inches but black now.

"I can't conjure, the clothing comes from my own wardrobe." She winked. "But that was very kind of you to say." She exhaled and put a hand on her hip. "Pam if you're serious about making the Telepath your own you need to speak to Adele. Would you wish to do that tonight when you tuck the Telepath in?"

"Who is Adele?" Pam asked immediately, her hackles raised.

"The most amazing person you'll ever meet, she's the Grandmother, human, super kick arse, you'll adore her Angle Cake, I promise."

"Then yes I will." Pam smiled, the 'promise' sounding like enough for Pam to take Pandora's word.

"Awesome. I have to go check out Merlotte's, because we have a couple more players in this game then I originally thought."

"Tell me everything you know." I demanded. If my child is going to pledge her life to the Telepath (Pam and I will have words shortly) then I need to know all the facts.

Suddenly in my face Pandora had both hands on her hips, barely reaching my chest as her rows of teeth dropped. "I am just as late into the game as you are, I'm working blind but I'm trying and I'm warning those I believe I can trust. Do not make sure my trust is misplaced Vampire." She rolled back on her heals and ducked her head away, her motion was quick but I believe I still caught sight of a tear she wiped away as she walked away from me. At the door she turned back towards me, slouching against the door. "I nearly forgot to say, do not trust Vampire Bill."

"William Compton?" I asked, trying to be accommodating, she did give us a lot tonight, and... and I did not like to see that tear in her eye.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"That cocksuker." Pam added with unmatched scorn.

"I adore you Angel Cake." Pandora laughed sweetly, no signs of tears to be found any more. "But yeah, point and hand and we'll get back to it." She made a dismissive gesture. "Vampire Bill is working with the red headed bitch to procure the Telepath, the Cousin..." She nodded towards the Telepath. "...to this one did what she could to get Sophie Ann's notice. Blabbed a few secrets and here we are with that bitch going over her alleged 'number one Sheriff's' head." A furious growl erupted from me as I smashed my desk. _That fucking bitch, I am done kowtowing to her. _"Hey Cupcake don't kill the messenger." Gentle laughter floated over me from next to the leather couch, where Pandora stood, her eyes sparking with mirth, her chocolates in her hand.

"Why am I Cupcake?" I asked finding my sense of humour. I had Pandora on my side it seemed, even if she didn't actually live outside of time and space and _wasn't _a Supe mutt and _was_ borderline psychotic, she was a useful ally.

"Maybe on our third date I'll tell you." She smiled at me, a little shy once more.

"Does that mean there will be a first and second?" I smirked at her, listening to her heart to see if it would skip a beat as I unleashed the full power of my gaze on her, only to find that it had stopped beating, entirely, like as if it was her choice to have it beat or not since it didn't start beating again, and I was certain it was earlier.

"I have to train the Telepath and since she'll be with Pam my dates are kinda' with her." She shrugged one shoulder, looking coy. "Maybe though, you really are pretty. Ready to go Pam? Actually you might want to change." She spoke over herself before I had a chance to answer, cloths appearing in her hand. "I think you might fit into this, what I lack in height I kinda' make up in arse so it should be ok." Pandora laughed gently as she handed over a dress to Pam, Pam who kissed Pandora on the cheek and was in and out in five seconds wearing a lilac sun dress.

"It's beautiful." She smiled doing a turn, I can not remember the last time I had seen Pam this happy or affectionate.

"Yours to keep then, you look lovely. Shall we?" She asked picking up the dark haired woman. "We'll drop her off at the Telepath's house, a little memory distortion and she'll think it's how the night went. The Telepath can't be glamoured, I think I said this already, yeah but she's going to learn some home truths tomorrow, so she'll be more excepting of her night I think, it can be up to her if she wants her friend to know the truth." Pandora smiled a little and waved with one hand holding the larger woman easily. "Meet you at my car, purple Corvette."

"I like her." Pam laughed a little as Pandora left in a whirlwind.

"So you said." I nearly growled.

"It is not my fault Pandora thinks you are an air-headed pretty boy." She sighed her disdain, sounding once more like my child, not that strange smiling, laughing creature she was earlier. "You really should work on your PR persona."

"Pamela." I snapped.

"What did she say? Hey Cupcake don't kill the messenger."

"Heed me child." I growled under my breathe looking significantly at the blond in her arms.

A red tear cut my subtle threat short. "Please don't hurt my Sookie." Pam whispered. "Please don't take her away from me, I couldn't bear it Master."

"Pamela..." I sighed reforming my question half way through. "...what is happening to you?"

With a certain amount of reverence Pam laid the Telepath back down on the couch and then started pacing. "At first I thought it was something Pandora done, but that was not so, I felt this strange... connection with Sookie the moment I saw her at the Shifters bar. I could already feel her creping under my skin. I don't know what I want with her yet but I am willing to share my blood with her if it means I can keep her with me as I try to find out."

"So willingly you will give blood child?" I questioned softly in front of her, stopping the pacing as I tilted her head to face me.

"Only one exchange at first, until I decide what I want. There is nothing more sacred then blood Eric, I know this." She rested her head on my shoulder. "Please Master, feel me, feel how much I want her."

I usually kept my tie with Pam tempered, she was near I did not need to seek her, but now, now I opened herself up to me, feeling her want that surpassed need. I sighed once more and gently kissed her on the forehead, surprising us both. "I will allow you to keep her, but you're not going anywhere with Pandora until I have learned more about her."

"I understand." Pam gave me (what I used to think of as a) rare smile before she picked up the Telepath. "Does that mean you're coming on our road trip now?"

"It seems that way."

"Eric?"

"Yes child?"

"Thank you."

I shook my head slowly, befuddled with the turn of the nights events, before I went and told Long Shadow Pam and I were leaving for the night, he was only to thrilled to take over the bar for the night. He has got to get a life.

XOXOXOXOX

Pandora's POV

OXOXOXOXO

I put the girl in the back seat of my Corvette, I only ever drive a four door, I'm totally not mid life crises material, but still I was plagued with thoughts. Having been out of reality for the past twenty-four years I think I went a little over kill with the sharing thing. I was just so pissed off when I came to Fangtasia. I had cloaked myself and just walked in, not wanting to deal with random Vampires, 'cause I 'taste like purple' and all, I done the crazy sex thing the night before and was plenty sated after my last twenty-four years of celibacy... ok sated enough, thing is I just wanted to observe for awhile, and then the blond on the throne (like seriously what the fuck?) went and kicked a snivelling fang banger; I saw red. I was furious, you don't treat anyone like that, no matter how pathetic they are, but that Vampire did with a sense of entitlement, only for that Vampire to turn into Eric Northman. What a joke, he's a joke, fuck that my whole life is a joke since apparently I don't even exist... but there was something about him.

He always stood in front of his child, constantly monitoring me, wanting so badly to protect her. I've known many Vampires and all sorts of creatures and none have had that level of dedication, maybe he isn't so worthless. I tested him a couple of times, getting too close to Pam only after proving my superiority, and he still poised ready to attempt to rip me apart. For that alone I found something in him to like... which may have lead me to over sharing.

I'd be a fool to believe I'm able to take on the whole Vampire regime on my own, though I thought on it after I realised the hoax I was thrown into. Numbers will win this war, numbers and skill, and Eric Northman, self-entitled or not, is going to help me.

I smiled pleased with my decision as I paced around the car park. I'm sure Pam's getting a bit of a tongue lashing right now since she laughed at her Maker, I felt slight guilt for this, as I honestly liked Pam, but Eric will soon learn his pretty smile and reputation wasn't anywhere near enough to make him a man of worth. Pam though, she was funny and upfront, blunt and sarcastic... and the first friend I have had in centuries. I like Macy, we'd be considered friends, but there's the whole thing with Dontanyon and even if it doesn't worry her (at all I know this for fact) it worries me 'cause I have a whole heaping lot of love for her Husband. Everyone else I associate with can be considered as my... well as my subordinate or charge. But Pam, she so willingly wanted to befriend me, not because she could get something out of it, just because she wanted to. The whole thing made my heart feel lighter, 'cause this friendship provided many avenues, I could monitor Susana, I could mind my charge (though I have no idea what Eric Northman could want from me) and I could continue with my plan to destroy Sophie Anne and all around her.

A good day had by all.

My smile was genuine as Pam came out carrying Susana, I opened the car door for her, ensuring I kept my hand on my car, if I let go hell would break lose. I teleported into the drivers side and waited only to be (not so) surprised when Eric Northman slid in next to me. He really was pretty, all blue eyes and blond hair, muscle and sex appeal, I did everything I could not to sigh at our close proximity, remembering he was an utter arsehole helped with that a great deal. "Nice to see you waited for an invite Vampire."

"Nice to see you offering me one... mutt." He hesitated over 'mutt' sounding like he was searching for another title to give me, having come up with nothing, but it still hurt. I didn't even bother containing my flinch. I could have, but there was no reason for me to hide my emotions from him.

"Is this how you usually go about charming your victims into your bed?" I asked as I drove out of Fangtasia, Pam holding Susana in the back seat. "Thank goodness True Blood was invented, I'd hate to see such a pretty face starve to death 'cause he couldn't recall to treat his food with a bit of respect."

"And you also thanked those chocolates you were eating?" He threw back as I went out onto the highway, this drive was going to be hell.

I put another chocolate in my mouth, my packet having come with me. "Oh my gosh." I sighed. "Thank you sweet M&M for providing me empty calories." I moaned, throwing my head back. I glanced over at Eric out of the corner of my eye and saw his predatory gaze. _Well that was unexpected. _"Mmm." I moaned louder, letting a husky tone slip into it.

"I haven't, in a great many years, missed human food, now I do." Pam drawled with a tasty amount of sarcasm. "I suspect Eric does also."

I glanced at Eric's crotch and shrugged. "Not my problem."

"I could be." He purred in a way that would have made my heart skip a beat if I hadn't slowed it right down. Last thing I need is him realising is that I'm kinda' super, crazy attracted to him and watching him swell a little only made that worse. He reached out to me, causing me to briefly panic. "Don't touch me." I hissed a little.

Eric dropped his hand back into his lap, his expression going completely blank. "I apologise if you find me that repulsive."

I couldn't help my slight smile. Men were such children, a little bruised ego made them so sookie. "It's not that, it's just if you were to touch me my scent would transfer onto your skin. It's hard enough keeping myself and my car masked. See everything I touch I can keep masked, but the moment you brought your hand back to yourself you would smell me and the consequences would be far reaching."

"Was this the reason your Bodyguards didn't touch you?" Eric asked barely even looking at me now.

"Yes and they're not my Bodyguards."

"You hugged Pam though." He said sounding just the slightest bit snotty.

"Didn't actually touch her, nor the dress I brought to me, they only touched the air around me, just one particle thick was enough to block it, and before you ask about when I spilt the M&M's, I was touching everyone of them and scooped them back up into my pack before it became a problem."

"What do you smell like?" Pam asked curious.

"Like you're high on opium." I smiled a little. "I'm purple all over, real decadent shit, I ooze in power."

"A modest too." Eric added with a bit of a snort.

I smiled a little willing to play with him on this one. I wound down the windows and had the roof roll back. "If I touch you you have to like hold my hand or something the rest of the night. I don't want Pam eating the Telepath."

"It won't be a problem." He snorted in disdain.

"Ok Pam, I'm going to like create an shield around you, you won't be able to see or hear, or anything because you're being sheltered in from the rest of the world. Are you ok with this?"

"It will be only for a minute?"

"Not even five seconds."

"Then yes I agree." I shielded Pam and held my hand out for Eric.

"Game Cupcake?"

He placed his hand in my unturned hand and with a wicked smirk brought it back to himself. His eyes immediately doubled in size, his fangs running out and that 'swelling' he had all but burst the zip in his pants. I quickly took his hand back and let the 'bubble' pop around Pam. "Breathe Cupcake, cleanse." He breathed in and out, letting the air clear his mind, but not before he released in his pants, that response making me smile.

"Are you ok Eric?" Pam hesitated in her question, Eric looked wild.

"To taste you." Eric whispered rubbing his nose against my palm, his fangs brushing against it.

"Not going to happen Cupcake." I smiled a little using the stop sign so I could take my other hand from the steering wheel and patted his head, stroking my fingers through his soft hair, it was so silky, so lovely. "Not now at least, that sounds kinda' like third date stuff."

"Was it really that good?" Pam grinned a little, calming at the rate Eric did.

I laughed gently as Eric said 'what an understatement' handing him a pack of wipes that were in the glove box. He grinned a little as he unashamedly popped open his jeans and cleaned himself up a little with one hand, the other one being held by my own. "Lover I'm not going to relax if you keep looking at me."

"Not your lover Cupcake." I sighed, he really was a beautiful specimen of a man, and wonderfully proportioned.

"I endeavour to change that." He replied before turning serious. "You really are her aren't you?"

"I smell like power hey? You can taste the truth of my words."

He licked his lips with a gentle sigh and leaned back in his seat closing his eyes in bliss. "Yes." He sighed. "You are phenomenal."

"You don't know me, you just think I smell pretty."

"What do you want from me?" He asked suddenly alert.

"Cards on the table?"

"All of them."

"You first." This was it, it would make or break.

Without hesitation Eric answered. "I want you tied to my bed, I never want you to leave. I want you hard and fast and slow and gentle. I want to know of your history, of your experiences, what it means to be you." Wow, he really wasn't holding back. This was a bit of a side effect of my presence however, people have a tendency to tell me their innermost thoughts and feelings, it's the reason Pam was all 'huggy' with me, she sought to heal her affliction of loneliness. "Your turn." He said, looking shocked he opened his mouth. _Totally my fault, but he doesn't need to know that. It'll make whatever this... relationship thing, easier if we're totally honest. _

_Yes I do see that contradiction. He can know when I'm ready. _

"I want to see the man everyone says you are, not some attention glutton, fang banger kicking arsehole... I guess, I dunno' Cupcake, this is kinda' crazy... but what I do want, since we're all 'cards on the table' is that I want to get even with Sophie Anne, whatever that means."

"What did she do to you?" Eric asked softly, brushing his fingers over my cheek softly, his right hand still linked with mine. We were going to be connected for the remainder of the night.

"I'm thinking that's fourth date material."

"Are you two really going to date?" Pam asked suddenly with a hint of laughter.

"This whole everything is ridiculous, crazy fast." I smiled a little. "But yeah, you know why the hell not? Maybe Eric isn't so much of an arsehole." Maybe that's why Eric's my charge, maybe it's just for me, because I'm lonely too.

"With that recommendation I'll be sure to ask you out soon." Eric smiled warmly, an thrilling hint of arrogance lacing his words as he kissed my palm licking it with a bewildered expression, probably since I taste like air at this point.

"Will I have to start calling you Mummy?" Pam teased. "I believe I will, and we will be a family. Mummy, Daddy, Pam and Sookie." She hugged Susanna before softly whispering 'my sweet Telepath.'

"Tell me I am not the only one who finds this sudden." Eric kinda' questioned rubbing his fingertips over my thigh.

"Cards on the table?"

"Yeah." Eric said hesitating understandably so I explained to him how people have a tendency to show their true selves in my presence, it was why I was so hurt with Eric kicking the fang banger, 'cause that was really him, he's really that much of a conceited jerk, and I told him so, going on to further explain that that was why Dontanyon was so gentle with me, 'cause he can't help himself. "This could prove dangerous."

"Nah, you'll become immune, you'll learn to block me."

"Good then." I could see the wheels turning in his mind as I rolled up to Adele's, staying outside of her property. I wasn't going to drive on her driveway and it had a secondary effect too.

"So I'm going to teleport you both in, you need to get away from my car when I release its scent."

"Understandable." Eric nodded.

"You'll feel a slight sizzle over your body, but you'll like it I'm sure. In five." Four, three, two, one.

And so we teleported.

XOXOXOXOX

Author's note.

OXOXOXOXO

Awesome, so things are going to progress quite quickly because no longer are the characters able to hide what they actually feel, the next chapter is going to let Pam have her say as she gets a ribbing from Adele, blood is going to be shared and 'Pandora' and Eric are going to visit Sam and start questioning his involvement.

Hope you like it.

LKat.


	3. It Doesn't Matter, Alison Krauss

Chapter Three. It Doesn't Matter, Alison Krauss.

Pam POV

As I reach my fourth century (the party I will have mere mortals will be mind blowing) there has been little that has surprised me. When your unlife begins with what would now be termed as a 'kidnapping' (I prefer to think of it as 'the beginning') on the way to your beaus house, only to have to drink blood to awaken in a new, better (so much better) existence, then your surprise meter has a lot to stand up against. This night has been the most surprising of my life, I cannot even begin to catalogue the emotions (ones I have always sworn I do not have) I am feeling.

Pandora; I like... a lot.

Sookie; I think I love her.

Love? Me? What the hell?

The myth is, is that Vampires do not love. I assume this was crated by fang bangers who are not worth loving. Eric however, is the only one I have ever had similar feelings for. But he is closer to a humans parent to me, we have been lovers over the years but I realised quickly that even if he had many skills in the bedroom that was not what I wanted from him. I wanted to be cherished and protected since my own Father did not, instead having sold me off to one of his Business Associates even when I wished for another. I know Eric feels the same way for me, that even if he has other children I am his baby, he spoils me a great deal we both realise this but wouldn't have it any other way. So Eric, I hold a lot of love for Eric, but no other have felt my appreciation like this... and then Pandora came into my unlife.

I was surprised when she had waltzed into Eric's office, two Bodyguards trailing in nonchalantly behind her, Eric bringing up the rear with a furious expression on his face, in this moment what was most surprising was me standing protectively in front of Sookie. It was when Eric requested I bring her to him, I found myself being jealous, that I knew I would want to hold her close, giving me time to realise what she meant to me, _without _Eric touching her.

And then Pandora started speaking.

I have _never _heard someone speak like that to Eric, she has such attitude I love it, and so it seems, does Eric. After he had granted me my little Telepath (I have my very own Telepath, I cannot contain my smile) I was not surprised to find that Eric has feelings for my best friend Pandora. She will be my Mistress soon and we will all be the family I have always wished.

As long as Eric pulls his head out of his ass and does right by her.

Pandora does not seem to be very happy with Eric, but this opinion will change because we all have to show our 'true selves' around her. This could prove dangerous in front of an enemy but Pandora said that with 'exposure' we will all learn to 'block' her. At this point in time I have received a hug, (it felt like the air was caressing my bare skin, it was such a thrilling experience) and made a best friend, was given a Telepath and Eric has found, who I am beginning to believe, is his true Mate. The slight danger this (having to show our true selves) would bring is worth it from where I am standing.

I smile at the thought, having smiled more times tonight then I have possibly all year, it _would_ take the oldest Being in existence, the most powerful, to be worthy of him. I am pleased for so many reasons, this has been a wonderful night.

"So I'm going to teleport you both in, you need to get away from my car when I release its scent." Pandora said. It makes sense that when we're out of her lovely purple Corvette (a perfect match for Eric's, can they not see it's kismet?) since she will no longer be connected to it, her scent will be no longer masked. Earlier I was in a state of panic when Eric had scented Pandora, he had this completely wild expression on his face, calming only after he received sexual gratification just from _smelling _her.

"Understandable." Eric agreed.

"You'll feel a slight sizzle over your body, but you'll like it I'm sure. In five."

I counted down the time in my head and suddenly it was like electric was coursing over my body, under my skin.

All I could feel was want.

Want for my Telepath.

Who was in my arms.

Who will soon be naked.

I gripped the sleeping Telepath (I will wake her with my kisses) by the back of the head and brought her lips close to mind.

"No." Pandora growled, my Telepath having been taken from me.

I growled back furious. "She is mine."

"She is her own until she says back otherwise child." Pandora growled. I shook my head seeking clarity from the blood lust I was feeling, taking big useless breaths, noting that Eric had moved in front of me protectively. I felt a moment of annoyance at myself, with Mummy and Daddy fighting they won't realise that they are made for each other.

It's all my fault.

I contained my sob just barely as I sat on the ground, angry then because I was getting my pretty dress dirty, my pretty dress that Pandora gave me because she wants to be my friend. Now I lost everything, Mummy and Daddy are fighting (they were still growling at each other) and my Telepath is hovering in the air, probably 'cause of something Pandora did. She was taken away because I couldn't control myself.

"Shut up Vampire." Pandora suddenly growled and appeared in front of me, having dragged Eric with her. I am not sure if Eric is more angry because he is being dragged around like a ragdoll or because Pandora told him to shut up. "You're making my Angel Cake upset." She crouched down in front of me.

"_Your Angel Cake_, Pamela is _my child_." Eric roared.

"How old were you turned Angel?" Pandora asked me gently, ignoring Eric completely.

"Almost nineteen." I answered softly.

"You were just a baby still." She said with something akin to sympathy. "Wouldn't even be considered an adult in this time."

"Pamela is three hundred and fifty-eight years old, she is not a baby." Eric scowled, his fangs dropping at Pandora from where he was standing next to her. He had dropped her hand but where Pandora was crouched in front of me she was gripping Eric's black shirt. I wondered for a second if she insisted on the hand holding earlier just because she wanted to touch my Maker, but it didn't matter anymore because they were fighting (again) over me.

"And this is the reason why you should have two parents, a Dad and a _Mum, _because Vampire you do not have one maternal bone in your body."

"I have raised my child in the manner I saw fit." Eric growled causing Pandora to jump to her feet and show her own fangs, her grip on Eric's shirt not being lost.

"Yeah let me guess you taught her how to fight and kill, how to protect herself and provided all sorts of things for her."

"I am an excellent provider and I taught her how to survive." I was beginning to resent being spoken about like I was not here, but I was too lost in visions of everything crumbling around me.

"I can see that, but Vampire cloths do not equal love. Would I be going out on a limb to say that Pam has more clothing than a department store?"

"She did not behave like this until you arrived." Eric growled, not making mention of Pandora's argument, it was true, I do have more cloths than a department store. Is this what I have always done? Tried to buy things to fill the emptiness inside of me."This is your fault, your strange magic." Eric growled low and deadly, shaking Pandora off him. Pandora, glaring, quickly snapped up his hand with her left hand, having not for a second lost some type of contact with Eric. He better stop that, I would hate to wish to drain my Sookie, and my thoughts will go to her, that was proven earlier. Although it was like Pandora was touching me, I just wanted my Sookie, no one else.

"I just unlocked what she had been feeling already, what you have told her is wrong to experience. Pamela is still a girl Vampire, she feels." I barely contained my wince as Pandora called Eric 'Vampire' again, I don't know why but every time she does it's like a knife through his heart, though his face is perfectly stoic.

"Where do you get off trying to tell me how to raise my child?" Eric's tone was no longer yelling, but that just made him look scarier in this moment.

"Just look at her, this whole night was surely a show in how much she is lacking close companionship." Gently Pandora brushed Eric's face with her free hand, her right hand taking his own once more when she had gently cupped his face. _Maybe I haven't ruined everything. _I thought when Eric's eyes immediately softened. "She's a good kid Cupcake, caring, considerate, loyal to who she loves, and a vicious killer the rest of the time, you she be so proud, she's my favourite part of you, but she needs to feel you love her too. Her aura is screaming for understanding, not another pair of shoes."

Eric crouched down in front of me, as did Pandora since they were still attached. "You know how I feel child." Eric said gently as he brushed his fingers over my face, reminiscent to what Pandora did to him. I nodded keeping my chin down, hiding my bloody tears. Eric gently pushed my chin up and kissed me on the forehead. "You know I love you more when you're a stone cold bitch."

"That's great Vampire, tell her to suppress her emotions more." Eric glared at Pandora's muttering but mostly kept his attention on me.

"I love you Pamela." Eric whispered quietly.

"I love you too Daddy." I whispered back wrapping my arm around his neck. "Are you and Mummy going to be ok?" I whispered in his ear biting the lobe, teasing him just a little, but I wanted to know. Eric snorted and rose. I let go of him when we were both on our feet with a flick of my tongue in his ear. "Can I have my Sookie back now?" I asked Pandora, my eyes downcast.

"Pam, you need to understand you just can't take ok? Adele won't put up with that shit and quite frankly nor will I, you do not take away another's choice."

"Eric has taught me that." I mumbled properly chastised. "But I was just so overcome with-."

"No Pamela." Pandora growled interrupting me. "There are no excuses for this."

"'m Sorry." I mumbled.

"Do not let it happen again."

"I'll be better." I whispered trying to contain my bloody tears.

A gentle kiss was placed on my lips suddenly, it felt like the softest tingle, just like the hug we shared, there really wasn't any touch but it felt like nothing else, Eric's skin must have shivered under her touch. "I think we've found what your first 'ask Pam' column is going to be about."

"Really?" I asked cautiously optimistic.

"Yeah, you could do a whole piece on what it means to look after a human, from a Vampire's perspective."

"I could do that." I grinned happy as my Sookie appeared back in my arms. I snuggled her closely, scenting her sweet scent. It was like honey and cherry blossoms, much preferable to Pandora. Even if Pandora smelt like power, you wouldn't be able to enjoy her unless you were in a secure location, I am going to be able to sit and smell my Sookie all the time and it won't ruin anything.

"Alright." Pandora sighed. "Now we have to convince Adele that it's time to tell the P... Telepath the history of her origins." She sighed again and made Sookie's friend appear next to her, ensuring she was touching her since earlier Pandora carried the blood bag out to the car. I wondered on what the 'P' meant in Sookie's history but it didn't anymore, Sookie was mine now, no matter what that meant. "Does someone else want to glamour her?" Pandora nodded towards Sookie's friend who was in her arm, Eric's hand having been placed on Pandora's hip.

"You have telekinesis and glamour. What other traits do you hold?" Eric asked Pandora, his tone cold once more but he was looking at his hand and then Pandora's curvy behind, their proximity clearly intriguing him.

"Stuff." Pandora rolled her eyes. "Are you going to do this or what?"

"I will." I stepped up to the blood bag (stopping the inevitable argument) as she opened her eyes, immediately jumping (even if she were in Pandora's arms) in fright. "You have spent an enjoyable night with Sookie." I said once I felt her glaze over, my will becoming her own. "You will not remember any strange occurrence at Fantasia rather you will tell all your friends to go there and spend lots and money because it was such a great time. And finally you will tell Sookie you think she should become involved with Pam because Pam is the greatest. Tell me what you are going to do."

"Sookie should get involved with Pam, she is so great, Fangtasia is so great and all my friends should come with me next time."

"Good." I smiled as Pandora laughed softly as the human was put back to sleep. She had a nice laugh, Eric liked it a lot too, I could feel his... appreciation through our bond now he wasn't so angry with her.

I noticed the human walk out onto the porch but paid her little regard until she spoke. "Good evening Mieko, who are your friends and why child is everyone growling on my lawn?"

Pandora ducked her head away smiling at her chastisement. "I apologise Adele if we had awoken you, it was not my intention."

"Nonsense dear, I was awake waiting for Sookie to come home. Mieko, dear..." The elderly lady said in a too sweet tone. "...why is my grandchild unconscious and being carried by that woman?"

"Shit." Pandora cursed drawing out the 'SH' sound in a sigh. "Here goes..." She said louder. "...Twelve messed up and it resulted in me needing to put Susanna into a deep sleep, the other one too because otherwise she would have learned things that I felt were better off coming from you."

"Oh." The human, Adele... _Must not refer to her as a blood bag in front of Sookie. _...paled considerably.

"Yeah." Pandora sighed as she approached the human. "It's a bit like that isn't it?" She held her hand up, standing about a foot off of standing on the porch, the one with Eric's attached. "This is Eric Northman, proprietor of Fangtasia and Vampire Sheriff of Area 5."

"How do you do Mr Northman?" Adele questioned with a welcoming smile, not looking at all surprised about hearing there was a Sheriff, or an Area 5... or that the Sheriff of Area 5, who is incidentally a Vampire, would stand at her porch, connected to Pandora at half after ten. There is more to this bloo-... human, then meets the eye.

"Very well Adele, thank you." Eric replied amused.

"And the lovely blond, the one holding your Granddaughter, is Eric's child Pam."

"Good evening Ma'am." I said respectfully only to receive a raised eyebrow, not one of distaste, rather intrigue.

"Why are you holding my Granddaughter Pam, child of Eric Northman?"

"Because I am never letting her go."_ Damn Pandora, is nothing sacred? _

"We shall see about that dear." Adele said almost haughty.

"Adele may Pam put Susanna to bed?" Pandora asked encouragingly.

After many moments of silence where I held an unneeded breath Adele agreed. "Thank you." I said softly and nipped over to her.

"You are welcome into my home Pam, child of Eric Northman." Adele immediately said, not at all bothered by my seemed it seemed.

"Thank you Mrs Stackhouse." It seemed manners would go along why with this human, for she smiled at me approvingly as I walked into her home. It was meticulously clean I noticed, a lot of love was in this home; that was the second thing I noticed. I walked up some stairs and made my way to a small bedroom... it was saturated in Sookie's scent. I inhaled many times, just breathing in her essence and tucked her in comfortably in her queen sized bed, under a white doona. "Sleep well my sweet Sookie." I whispered and placed a gentle kiss on my fingers and transferred it onto Sookie's lips. "We will talk once more soon." I sat in a white, wicker chair that was in Sookie's room, perched under a window where the sun would shin in on in the afternoon. I imagine it would make a nice place to sit and read, the scent of the sun was very much ingrained on Sookie's skin, I imagine she likes it very much, her golden bronze tone only adding credence to this. I sat and watched her for an unknown amount of time, not daring to nip into her underwear draw, not with Adele just downstairs, no matter much I wanted to. My time was up when the other girl was teleported into the room, into her bed, suddenly appearing next to my Sookie. Sookie immediately snuggled into her, wrapping her arms around the ungrateful human. _Soon that will be me. _

I ran back outside, suddenly craving the need to be out of that house, as far away from the Stackhouse residence as possible. I stopped in between Pandora and Eric, where it was the safest, ignoring the fact they were still holding hands. "What are your intentions with my Granddaughter Pam?" Adele immediately questioned, her tone not allowing me to forgo an answer.

"I wish to make her my own, to share blood at least once with her." I said trying to sound confident. What the fuck is this? I am a Vampire for fucks sake, I am Eric Northman's Child, I will not be intimidated by a human.

"Is that so?"

"Yes that is so." I growled back. "Who are you to-?"

"Who are you to come into my home and use that tone with me young lady?" Adele interrupted.

"Manners Pamela." Eric growled.

"But Eric she -."

"Whining is unattractive child, you have been asked a simple question answer it."

"There is more at stake here then your infatuation Angel, you need to understand this could effect us all in a removed sense."

"I don't know exactly what I want." I answered honestly because Pandora asked nicely. _Which is all Adele wanted. _A thought whispered into my mind.

"I suggest you make your mind up before you pursue my Granddaughter." Adele said in a no-nonsense tone.

Pandora cleared her throat gently gaining everyone's attention. "May I make a counter offer?"

"Very well Mieko." Adele said with a slight smile as she looked at Pandora. I held my breath hopeful, Pandora was on my side too, she'll make sure I'm able to see my Sookie.

"Susanna is going to learn a lot of stuff in the morning, am I correct in saying this?"

"Yes..." Adele said crestfallen. "...it is time she knows the truth."

"Now is not the time to tell her who she can or cannot associate with. Susanna is old enough to make her decisions from here, if she wishes to embrace her supernatural side that will be her choice, that will entwine her with Pam, if not she will continue living the life she already is, and something tells me that is not preferable. As it stands Pam has already organised lessons on how to control Susanna's telepathy and has already shown she is willing to protect her against anyone, including myself and her Maker, that loyalty is not to be questioned." I bit my lip to try not to smile, it was Pandora who encouraged the telepathy lessons, not me, but since I was kind of involved she was making it seem like I did more than I did in order to keep my Telepath. "Let her go Adele." Pandora said softly. "She has her own life to live and deserves to know the truth."

"She does." Adele agreed. "Ok then, you have twisted my arm. I will allow Pam to see Sookie, but there will be rules. There is to be no blood sharing until I have been consulted, nothing shall be done on the 'spare of the moment,' because of hormones interference. Do I make myself clear Pam?"

"Yes Ma'am, Pandora has already spoken to me about boundaries."

"Good girl." Adele said to both Pandora and myself with a little smile. "Pandora, it suits you. I assume this one named you also."

"She did." Pandora smiled.

"Then I will place my trust in her too." Adele turned her attention back to me. "This is no way makes my rules any less serious young lady."

"Yes Ma'am. Is there anything else?" I questioned determined not to do anything to upset Adele in regards to Sookie, I am beginning to believe she really does have the power to take her away from me.

"My Granddaughter is a Lady Pam, I hope you realise what this means."

_That I am the first one to be able to make her scream, that I will slowly be able to break her out of her prudish shell, teaching her the ways of love. I love a virgin. _"That I am to treat her with respect." I answered because it was the truth, it is just that 'respect' could have many different meanings. I will not bow down to my sweet Sookie, but I will kneel before her open thighs.

"Very well then, I believe this is settled. Treat my Grandbaby with respect and I am to be consulted before anything permanent occurs, I do not want her doing anything reversible. Many things done in the spare of the moment often have far reaching circumstances, some good, some bad, but difficult just the same."

"I think that covers everything." Pandora said with a look of soft understanding. "There are not many things you would change though is there Adele?"

"Not many, I do not regret the path that gave me Sookie and Jason however, and I believe that is what you are asking.

"Indeed it is."

"Who is Jason?" Eric asked with great respect but he was feeling more along the lines of 'who else do we have to consider?'

"My Grandson."

"Susanna's Brother." Pandora added. "He is not quite of Susanna's making, he missed the supernatural spark that Susanna inherited."

"If you are to become a permanent fixture in our lives it is only time until you meet Jason. When you commit, I expect you to commit to only one of my Grandchildren."

I looked at the human woman curiously, having no idea what she was going on about. "Jason's a cad, a total alley cat." Pandora smiled. "I was told a couple of years ago that if I am to come back into this dimension I am to stay away from Jason 'cause apparently I'm his type, as in I have all the right equipment." She smiled all fangs. "From what I can tell the boy is as pretty as he is du- uh, his intelligence is not what one would consider book smart. He has a tendency to think with his..." She giggled suddenly. "It's very hard to censor myself. Forgive my brashness Adele, I mean no disrespect. "Jason's hot, like fucking smoking yeah? He's a man whore too and a bigot, a misogynist and fair controlling. He won't like the fact his Sister is into a girl, but he's going to want to be all over you Pam, at the same time finding it crazy hot you're into chicks, secondly, or thirdly, whatever point I'm up to, he's as dumb as a sack of bricks and gets himself into some crazy arse situations because of it."

"Mieko!" Adele had been calling her name during her spiel, I think this was the eighth time she called to her. Adele was not happy with Pandora at all.

"Just telling it how it is, forgive me." She smiled showing her fangs as her wings fluttered out of her back, they magically not ripping her clothing. That was convenient.

Adele pursed her lips, not too pleased with Pandora but she turned her attention back onto me. "I have something for you."

"Adele are you sure?" Pandora asked.

"This was my choice child, I am old enough to make my own decisions, and if Pam is going to be coming around here all the time I do not want her edgy in my home. We all saw how quickly she came out of here, it was like her behind was caught on fire."

"How many vials are you down to?" Pandora asked ignoring Adele's snap.

"I have given it away to Jason, Sookie, my best friend Maxine, her Son Hoyt, and now Pam, I am fully stocked if another is to come this way."

"Very well then, it was a gift to you and yours to do as you see fit."

"I do appreciate it Mieko."

"I know Adele." Pandora said softly. "I know, the same way I knew everything about Jason, even if we haven't met." She sighed the sigh of someone who holds great burden as Adele departed with a sad smile her way.

"What does Adele wish to give Pam?" Eric asked.

"My blood of course."

Silence.

The. "Why does the human have vials of your blood on hand?" Eric asked in a coolly possessive tone.

"The wards I placed on her property work with my blood, only those with my blood will feel welcome on the property ok? I'll be sure to go back in time and consult you Vampire with all the comings and goings I done before I met you."

"Can you go back in time?" I asked Pandora since Eric was glaring at her again.

"Kinda' like I can't change things but if I need to revisit something in my own or someone else's past, I can."

A speculative look came over Eric's features. "That could prove useful."

"I'm not a thing Vampire, you cannot just rent me when it takes your fancy." Pandora growled. "Ugh, I am so done with this night." She turned her back on Eric, barely even holding his hand anymore.

"It seems I have offended you."

"What made you think that? Was it my clear dismissal of you perhaps?"

Adele walked back outside then, holding a vial of liquid gold. I licked my lips and held my hand out for it eagerly. "Thank you Mrs Stackhouse."

"Adele Pam, you must call me Adele if you are to become a fixture in my household."

"Thank you Adele." I repeated holding the little vial.

"Pam." Pandora said suddenly. "When you drink that you need to be in a room, by yourself, with no way out until it has diffused through your system, I mean this Angel Cake."

"Yes Mummy." I replied dutifully.

"Vampire say something to your Daughter, this isn't just fun and games, she's not taking this seriously enough."

"Pamela you will not partake in that blood until I am with you and we are in a safe location, as your Maker I command this of you."

"Yes Master." I pouted.

Adele laughed softly. "It seems we are done for the night. I must say goodnight Mieko, an old lady must have her beauty rest after all."

Goodnights were said and Adele surprised me by giving me a hug, (stating her wish to see me tomorrow if Sookie permits it) and then Pandora ensured I was right to get home, saying she had one more task before this night was through. I said I was able and Eric took the blood from me, saying it was to 'remove temptation' promising me that tomorrow he will ensure my safety as I was to take the blood. I believe he's just jealous because Pandora is still angry at him.

_So now what? _I questioned internally since I got the rest of the night off. _A blood bag it is. _I licked my lips thinking of the brunette twins I spied earlier at Fangtasia. _Yes that will do nicely. _

Pandora POV

"Alright for the last time, goodbye Adele. Take care sweet human." I blew Adele a kiss as Eric and I walked out, Eric still sulking. "Good luck for tomorrow night Angel Cake you'll need it." I sung a little getting her fangs flashed at me in response, Adele berating her manners immediately, which is funny considering my earlier slurs against Jason, if things were different I wouldn't mind meeting that boy, from what I could pick up he was really worth hanging out with.

"Should I fear for my child's unlife with Adele?" Eric asked as hand in hand, we walked towards my car. It was just a silly, little feeling but I think he likes this whole hand holding thing even if he was in a snit with me.

"Of course not, it would go against Adele's Southern manners to kill a house guest."

"Am I meant to be reassured?" Eric smiled just slightly, swinging our hands together playfully. He really did have a pretty smile, all fangs and bloodthirsty appeal.

"Nah." I grinned a little back, preferring this over being angry at him. This was ridiculous and crazy fast but... but it felt right, whatever 'it' was. "Right if I teleport up into my car?" I questioned, doing just that when I received affirmation.

Eric shivered in his seat, brushing his nose over my wrist once more. "You could not know how much I want to bite you right now."

"Um ok? What brought this on?" I was used to people vomiting their emotional guts everywhere, or I had been, twenty-four odd years to be cut away from civilisation was enough to kinda' make me unsure of what to do with strangers. I felt overwhelming... something with him, I wanted to have five seconds away from it all to analyse how I felt. But that would mean I'd be by myself and right now I crave being near people, I'm just really not sure how to relate to them is all. That was why I cloaked myself in Eric's club to begin, because I just wanted to kinda' merge back into society without anyone watching me be retarded. It goes to show how unsettled I was since I couldn't even keep my wings from popping out, since like with all abilities my wings come out when I'm feeling too much.

"I am only ever going to teleport from now on. It feel like your hands are running over every inch under my skin." _Oh... oh that explains Pam's earlier... um reaction. _

Abruptly Eric let go of my hand. "No you don't." I laughed a little snapping it back, his eyes already dilated.

"Mmm." Eric growled, his fangs hovering just over the vein in my forearm. "I am never going to let you go."

"Whoa there Cupcake." I laughed a little at the sudden intensity radiating from Eric. "I don't even know if I like you yet." He pouted sulky so I continued. "I've really only seen you kick a fang banger and tell me I don't exist."

With a gentle kiss on my wrist Eric once more spoke, his words coming strained and blank but they were said. "I am sorry I told you, you do not exist Pandora."

"You're going to have to do a bit better than that."

"I am trying woman apologies do not come easy to-."

"No I meant the name thing." I interrupted. "When I'm named by someone it creates a bond, like they want to know me. I guess that would seem demeaning in your world since Vampires name their pets after taking them from their lives, but with me, or I guess it's my perception, that when I'm named it creates a..." I stopped there 'cause honestly this is kinda' embarrassing and just because Eric wants to share his heart and soul with me 'cause I'm tasty and have a tendency to project all these nice feelings into the atmosphere, doesn't mean I'm going to do the same.

"Tell me." He whispered soothing circles being drawn on my wrist. "Cards all out on the table."

I took a deep breath and thought about staying silent on the whole thing, I was sure we were nearly at Merlotte's I could hem and haw for the rest of the trip but he said about the cards and that was my rule and I won't make a hypocrite of myself.

"You get how I live like completely outside of any reality, that I'm really just a visitor?"

Eric brushed his fingers over my face gently. "I could not begin to understand how that feels, but yes I can see why you would feel like that.

"When someone names me, it makes me real to that place, that they want to keep me around. I'm Dontanyon's Sierra..." Eric made a good show of swallowing his growl. "...Adele's Mieko, Pam's Pandora, it makes me real in their world, like a table is nothing until it has a name and then you can say, look there's a table and the cards on top of them." I smiled a little at my stupid joke, puns were always in season. 'Cause of where I'm always at pop culture references are something I never understand, but a play on words they crack me up probably 'cause I _can_ understand them.

After a few moments of silence Eric spoke again. "You are my Vackra Mardröm." He whispered as he brushed his fingers over my cheek once more, the moment we arrived in Merlotte's parking lot.

"Oh." I whispered a little overcome with those crazy emotions I felt with Eric, the ones I have no idea what they mean. "I like that." I teleported us out of the car, to stand by my door, no one was looking, I checked.

"Do you know what it means?" Eric asked a flicker of surprise crossing over his features as he rubbed cat like against me, trapping he against the front door of my 'Vette, clearly feeling the effects of having earlier smelt me and now the teleporting.

"Do I call you Prinsesstårta then?" I teased rather than answer his question. "Keep it in the same language?" I asked to give credence that yes I'm multilingual, for goodness sake I'm like a zillion years old, knowing a few languages shouldn't be surprising.

"No." Eric growled a little against my neck, leaving little kisses there.

"It works though, it is the very reason I named you 'cupcake.'" A princess cake is a traditional Swedish cake consisting of alternating layers of airy sponge cake, whipped cream and thick pastry cream, all topped with a layer of marzipan. It's similar to an angel food cake (which works with Pam too) but is just more decadent since it's covered with powdered sugar and often decorated with a pink marzipan rose. Originally it was called 'grön tårta' (green cake), but was given the name 'prinsesstårta' because the Princesses were said to have been especially fond of the cake. Variations to the marzipan colour changes the cake name, so 'prinstårta' (Prince cake) works also, and 'operatårta' (opera house) if there is a layer of jam added to it (_the more you know) _but Eric is very much the Princess with the way he was sitting in his throne wishing to be waited on, looking too beautiful for words so 'Prinsesstårta' it is.

"No." Eric said again, a whisper away from kissing my lips, his growl having come out anywhere near how growly he wanted it to. " But... Vackra Mardröm." He whispered. "In private you can call me anything you wish." My heart skipped a beat as I heard his name for me again. This is pretty special and I'm not sure what to do with it. 'Mara' in Old Norse refers to evil spirits, like a Succubus, 'mardröm' literally translating to 'mara dream' or nightmare. Eric basically just called me his nightmare; and 'vackra' meaning beautiful, so to him I am a 'beautiful nightmare' and that was probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me considering the intention behind the name. A Warrior has to rely on his wits, he cannot become seduced by the luscious Succubus, he needs to stay focussed, but Eric, right here and right now, has admitted to me becoming his greatest distraction, a dream and a seductress and yet still calls me beautiful and allows the falling.

In this moment I believe I could fall for this man.

I kissed him then, initiating it, tasting the sweet, aged flavour of his mouth, imagining what it would be like to sink my fangs into him. It is a 'when' now, not an 'if' he had already admitted to not wanting to let me go, I just need to get to that same place. Not hesitating at all now, he attempted to undo my shorts, with a wink I changed them into a black ruffle skirt. "Very convenient." He whispered with a smirk, before going back to kissing me. Gently he probed his fingers underneath, finding me naked underneath just for now. His finger slid inside of me, swirling around as he felt my insides, adding another one nearly immediately. He felt large inside of me, even just like this, it will be insane to have him completely. But first I want to get some ground rules worked out.

With his tongue in my mouth, his fingers inside of me, I let go a little on my scent, allowing the sweet base notes to tickle his nose.

We came together, the both of us with gentle sighs.

And I have still barely even touched him.

"You can only imagine can you not?" I teased as I reached over and grabbed some wipes out of my car, again, since this was the second time I have made him cum and I still really hadn't touched him yet. I was so smug about it too, but really Vampires are so hyper sensitive, it didn't surprise me at all, well for that reason and 'cause I'm Opium.

"I once had control, earlier in this night even, but here with you now Vackra Mardröm I wonder if it were at all worth it."

"I have a tendency to have that effect on people." I shrugged a little as Eric finished cleaning up, switching my skirt back to my shorts, 'cause my Vampire is crazy handsy. _Wait 'my' Vampire? _"I think it's because I'm kind of above the trivial and the petty, 'cause I live outside of it all. I think that's why people have a tendency to share their heart with me, like it's kinda' like 'why keep it all bottled up and leave people guessing? That's stupid we should all just man up and own it.' I don't have all the answers Cupcake..." I sighed a little after shrugging my shoulder. "I just try to find what seems right, what fits, I don't even know what I'm made of to know what abilities I actually have are. My whole existence has just been trial and error."

With Eric clean we walked towards Merlotte's, being a Saturday night it was open until midnight, for which I was thankful, I was starved. Eric suddenly twirled me under his arm so I couldn't walk in, he'd be a brilliant dancer, I realised 'cause of the twirl. He opened the door with the haunted look leaving his features. "Does this count as a first date since I opened the door for you?"

"Um I don't know." I admitted with a bit of a laugh. After my latest admittance he had a haunted look over his pretty face but he, like myself, was evidently shoving it all aside to have the moment we were in. "I've never been on a date before."

"Then this is new territory for us both." He twirled me under his arm again as we drifted over to a table. I caught the smell of the two natured immediately. It was raw, wild, unpredictable, kinda' sexy but scary too since you never knew what you were going to get with a two natured, since they are literally split personality. "We will have to go dancing for our second date." He smiled at me. "You are quite graceful even for my kind." I liked how he was acting with me, showing his heart and whatever, it made me feel... well it made me feel, which was nice. He didn't seem to mind it too much either, but it was like he had to put on much of a show as there was only one other patron in here tonight, a human woman who reeked of alcohol; he'll get it under control soon enough anyway.

We made ourselves comfortable on either side of a booth, I kept my foot in Eric's lap to maintain connection, my shoe having been slipped off to the floor. He retaliated by sliding lower into his seat, giving me more access. I rolled my eyes and picked up a menu, I wasn't going to pander to that, this is only our first date. A black man walked over, beautiful in his flamboyancy, a pad and pen in hand. "I adore your outfit." I complimented. His top sat off the shoulders, black it was, with a grey design of random swirls on the front. His pants were a nice fitting pair of jeans and he wore a bandanna on his head, a feathered earring in his left ear.

"I do's try sugar, now what can Lala get for you on this evening?" He purred making me smile back at him. I love a character, it was just such a shame that this one smelt like Vampire blood, Eric didn't like that very much and it kinda' messed with my ambience.

"I don't know, what's good? I've never been here before." I smiled 'cause I had no issue with him.

"Child mmmhmm, I say what is really good is the both of ya'all." He flirted a little. "If you're not being careful I would snap this one up." He made a clicking motion as he referred to Eric making me laugh as Eric scowled. "I like 'em big and surly." He winked at me. "But if ya's be talking food I can offer you 'burgers Lafayette.' I make them myself and I promise I will make them extra special for your lovely self."

"Sounds good." I laughed a little amused 'cause he meant that. "I'll have a burger, no onions..." I scanned over my menu. "...a side of chips... oh pickles that's so very Southern, I'll have two orders and a True Blood, A+ and a Sprite." I smiled at my... at my date. "Hungry Prinsesstårta?"

"A True Blood." He rolled his eyes at me. "What is your blood type Vackra Mardröm?"

"Nothing of this world." I smiled a little. "But the closest would probably be AB-."

"We 'ave, A and B, O also, but not AB sugar."

"B neg will be adequate." Eric drawled sounding so much like Pam in this moment.

"Right away sweetness." 'La La' bowed a little and went back into the kitchens. "Sam order up. I ain't running this diner by my little old lonesome, no sir-ee." He finished up in a shout, making me laugh harder, gosh I liked him.

"Sam, that's Sookie's Boss, the Shifter, that is correct." It wasn't a question despite the phrasing.

"Mmm, that's who I'm here to see, it seems strange that he's known all along she's a Telepath and yet done nothing about that. He's a Supe himself, surly he would know how valuable she is."

Eric looked down the hallway as if he could see right through the office where we heard Sam call back out to this La La character. "He would have to be biding his time for something."

"Agreed, I'll get a better read on him when he comes out, which he will, I have a feeling."

"Very well then." He smiled at me again as I scanned the menu once more. "You drink blood?"

"Not exactly." I put my menu down and gave him my whole attention. "I 'eat' life. When I eat my burger it will be like I'm getting a sense of the cows life kinda,' or eating the life of the earth itself where the salads come from. I have favourite foods, likes and dislikes like other creatures, but yeah I eat life. I love blood though, I love drinking it directly from the source because I can taste a creatures very essence and exist in them, as them and outside of them. It's a hell of a rush, but look who I'm talking to, 'course you'd know."

"Yes." Eric laughed gently. "Yes I do enjoy drinking 'life,' but mostly it's been either fast food or bottle for me lately."

"I haven't completely stolen your night have I?" I questioned quickly realising how busy he would have to have been for that to be always the case. "Shoot, of course you're like super busy."

"I can spare my evening for you Vackra Mardröm."

"Good." I kissed his hand gently, happy for his want, for the company. "I've never had this synthetic blood before..." I said leaning back letting go of his hand. "...I never heard of it until I was at your club tonight, I was going to order one at Fangtasia but well you know what happened. I'm interested with how it will taste though, since it'll be like drinking fake life."

"You will be disappointed, it does not taste anything like the real thing."

"Oh?" I questioned. "Maybe I'll just dip my chips into it." Eric made a bit of a face and then cracked up laughing. "Do you not eat food at all then?"

"My body will purge it if I were to try. Vampires become violently ill when they eat human sustenance."

"Promise me that when you drink my blood we'll have a few experiments."

"On our third date yes?" Eric asked all fangs.

"Yes." I smiled trying to go for coy but I was too happy sitting here with him to make much of a go of it.

"Then I promise." Intrigued he leaned forward. "What do you believe will happen?"

"There will be the usual traits, increased sex drive, a feel of invincibility, time evaporating, but I have never given my blood to a Vampire before, you are almost dead, just don't be alarmed if your heat beats quicker until my blood is out of your system."

"You understand that my heart beats?" He questioned surprised. "Most believe it does not, even young Vampires do not realise. Often it's a fright when their hear beats for the first time, they think they have been made incorrectly." Eric's face darkened, there was a story behind that.

"Do I ask on our third date?" I questioned gently and brushed my fingers over his wrist, just feeling the lacking pulse. I was curious to how often it beat.

"Perhaps the fourth when I find out what makes you see me and think of delicate cakes."

Well, in that case, excuse me for being crass, but if your heart didn't beat occasionally blood wouldn't travel through your bloodstream and if that was not so then you wouldn't be able to, ahem, get it up, and Prinsesstårta, you do not seem to have that problem." I teased going back to our prior conversation to bring it back to where Eric was not looking haunted. I figure his Maker was a bastard.

"Vackra Mardröm, hearing you talk about my cock makes a man imagine." Eric purred, looking pleased for the conversation change. "I am quite willing to prove my capabilities."

"Third date."

"Pam has said that the third date is for consummation. If this is to be so, this _is_ our first date."

"Then you have to pay for my dinner." I laughed a little. "I think that's how this works, maybe the Waiter of Chef, or whatever he is, will know, he seems like he would know all the little idiosyncrasies of being human."

"He has had Vampire blood."

"Mmm I smell it on him." I agreed kinda' off hand, I was very 'so what' about the whole deal. Drugs aren't cool, they seriously fuck you up, but it's not my right to judge. I looked up at Eric sharply as a sudden feeling hit me. "What are you planning?"

"How do you know?" He asked with a wry smile.

"Instinct, cards on the table."

"I have been propositioned by the Queen." I snorted my disgust. I hate her so much. "She is in financial ruin and wants me to sell her blood."

"Shit."

"Shit indeed. If I am to refuse I will be done for treason, if I agree I'm breaking some of our older laws if I were to be caught."

"But you have a plan and it relates to the Waiter?" I wasn't questioning this, rather I was questioning what his plan was.

"He can sell the blood for me, he has the scent of a dealer."

"Multiple flavours of blood, of all vintages, running deep under his skin, yet able to function since he controls his use whereas an addict wouldn't be able to?"

"Yes." He laughed a little. "Why ask if you already know?"

"Just trying to see the world as you do. I couldn't care less that he drinks Vampire blood, I don't really know why the Vamps covert, but I understand it's your laws thus the 'shit.'"

Eric froze in a way only a Vampire could. "Have you shared your blood with another?"

"Recently?" He nodded curt so I went on. "Yesterday when I got all naked Dontanyon and Damien, before then I cannot recall since it has been at like a quarter of a century since I've even been with someone even for a conversation."

"Third date?"

"It all relates back to Sophie Anne, I _will_ bring that bitch down." But that is not the question I want answered. "What are you going to do about the blood?"

"Sell someone else's, bag Sophie Anne's and when everything falls apart, because it will, I'll have the proof and have covered my own arse." _And what a beautiful arse it is._

"Clever." I smiled a little. "Prinsesstårta, you surprise me."

Eric gave me a wicked smirk and took my hand up once more. "A compliment Vackra Mardröm? I knew I would win you over."

I bit my lip trying not to laugh as he kissed my palm. La La came over then with our dinner, putting it down and leaving quickly, our drinks having been hoarded by, who must be, Sam. He was a small guy, not too impressive for a Shifter, he smelt of canine and not even of a rotty or some other vicious dog, he smelt of a poodle maybe, or something else pampered and sweet, a friendly dog. Man why would you waste it on some mundane animal when you could be anything?

"It is late." Sam said putting the drinks on the table, ignoring me completely. "I am not staying open just so you can entertain your meal." I smiled widely at him, letting all my teeth show, dropping my fanglettes as Eric done the same with his incisors. "What are you?" Sam almost stuttered, looking at my rows of teeth, his head cocked on the side like a dog as he tried to listen to my heartbeat.

"Your customer." Eric growled as I all but swooned over my burger, having looked at it for the first time. It was dripping with the meats juices, the salad was crisp and so very alive; I could kiss La La.

"You are not human."

"Oh my gosh." I groaned as I bit into it, it was so juicy, so, _so_ good. I could taste the sky and the earth, I could taste hot summer days and cool, starry nights... and I could taste the love he put into it.

"Is it a customary practice here to ask the clientele what demographic they come from?" Eric asked Sam, receiving no answer. "It would do you well to remember who I am Shifter."

"La La this burger is orgasmic." I called out and had another bite. I love human food.

La La was hovering over the other tables as he packed up the salt and pepper shakers, looking like he was ready to jump in and defend his Boss if a skirmish were to break out. "Sugar, I would serve you everyday, I love me a bite a sweetness who appreciates my cooking."

I took the cap off my blood as Eric and Sam continued to growl at the other. "Hey enough, you are ruining my moment with my burger." I growled letting the air shimmer just briefly with my power. I took a sip of my blood as they both looked at me startled, only to spit it out back into the bottle. "Ok new plan, only from the vein." I laughed a little drinking my Sprite, I wasn't going to take another bite of my burger until my mouth was clean of that rancid taste. It tasted dead, empty, devoid of all life. The taste of that blood made me want to cry.

"Ok love?" Eric asked gently his thumb once more brushing over palm. I had my eyes closed as I just took a moment to collect myself, feeling the bubbles explode on my tongue thanks to my soft drink.

"Not very." I shook my head and took a bite of my burger. "He Shifter why haven't you told Sookie what you are?" It felt strange calling the Princess by her nickname, she was always 'Susanna' to me but the Shifter would not know her by her name. It was a part of Fintan's spell to keep her shielded, she had to have a new alias created, so 'Sookie' it became.

"What do yo know of Sookie?" He immediately threw back at me.

"I'm a really good friend of Adele's." He looked at me sceptically, his disbelieve a separate entity to himself entirely it was that great. "Ok how's this? I helped her Sookie's Mum give birth, I was the the first person to nurse her, I was there at the naming ceremony, I know what she actually is, where her telepathy comes from and who her family are, and we're kinda' related in a removed sense. If someone has the right to ask why you have been lying to her for the last few years it would be me."

"She has never mentioned you." Sam backed up a little, on the ropes and suddenly really defensive. _Yes there was something going on here. _"Nor would she want a Vampire around her." Sam gestured Eric who was more interested in watching me. He was obviously trying to work out how I got so involved, but it really wasn't like that. Centuries ago, during the Faerie war, I had come across a Vampire who was eating a Faerie. I went to bathe in the stream where he had been washing and the Vampire stalked him out and attacked him then and there. I approached and sat down next to the feeding, intrigued with the process, it was none of my business and this was war but I didn't like how he prayed on the innocent like that. 'Not like that Vampire, there's no honour in this kill' I had said to him and somehow got through to the Vampire since he snapped out of the Faerie induced haze and let him go no worse for the wear, if you don't count a little blood loss. Turned out that the Faerie I saved was a part of the Brignant household, Claude his name was, still is I guess since I don't think Claude's dead though I haven't seen him for maybe fifty or so years. Anyway Niall approached me later, after he realised what had happened and asked if I would protect those of his household since Brendan, because of the fact the Prince had been weakened during the war, was starting to join forces to create an army against him. I said 'I couldn't really do it since I never know what plane of existence I'm on but informally I will do what I can.' Since then I've kept tabs on the Royal household and protected those that I could. Like I was behind Claude, Claudette and Claudine moving to this realm, having saved the three of them from Neave and Lochlan and of course I try very hard to monitor Princess Susanna. I will never forget that Vampire though, he had the prettiest blue eyes... the same blue eyes that are looking at me now laced with heightened amounts of curiosity.

"That was you." I whispered.

"What was?"

"Eric tell me you know a Faerie named Claude." I said my words nearly tripping over the other.

"Sugar we don't like those slurs around here." La La, who had been still hovering interrupted.

"No I meant a real Faerie.. shit." I growled since Eric was looking at me like I was off my rocker, of course the Vampire wouldn't know, conceited arsehole he is probably didn't even realise who he was eating. "Um, ok Niall Brignant?"

"The Prince?" Eric asked intrigued.

"Yeah him, tall, got the pointy ears, silver hair, like crazy sexy if you're into older looking guys."

"I believe we established that I know him." Eric said dryly.

"Yeah right, how did you meet?" At this stage I was ignoring Sam completely (I'll come in tomorrow and do wards in the day) and La La who was muttering about the possible existence of Faeries.

Slowly Eric answered. "I was having dinner one night and a... ray of light warned me against it. Suddenly I was able to tare myself away from the Faerie, he was of full blood and I was only a few hundred years old but ever since then I've always had this incredible sense of control and the Prince was then indebted to... me..." He trailed off as he looked at me, his wide eyed expression matching what I imagine my look was.

"Mind fuck." I whispered.

And then Eric laughed.

Ok now I'm no longer worried about my sanity, his is a far greater concern.

Eric grabbed my hand and zipped over to my side and laid the mother of all kisses on me. "You saved my life you beautiful creature." He kissed me again. "And a Prince, the last of his kind owes me a great boon." Once more he kissed me leaving me feeling dizzy. "_And _I can probably contribute my control, therefore my wins in my unlife to you." He kissed me once more, gently this time, having spoken in Swedish, seemingly unconcerned that Sam was looking on in confusion. "Min kärlek, I thank you, I owe you so much."

"Nah, you ow me nothing Prinsesstårta... I just, I'm glad things went well for you." I smiled at turned in my seat again, having somehow manoeuvred my way into Eric's lap, so I could inhale the rest of my burger.

Eric watched me as I chowed down, his arm wrapped around my waist. "She is one of them?"

"Prinsesstårta, there you go being all intuitive again." I teased trying not to get all hot and bothered over my burger when I was already feeling hot and bothered over Eric.

"I must warn Pam."

"I have no doubt Adele has already. But Pam is a good kid if she uses her manners all will be fine. You raised her well Eric 'sides, I like Pam a quite deal more than you, even still, I wouldn't let her come to harm."

"Should I kiss you once more? You seemed to like that." He teased holding me closer to him.

I tried not to smile at the cuddly, pretentious Vampire and popped the last bite of my burger into my mouth. "Ahem." Sam barked at us, I don't know why, we were just some random customers, but I thought it had something to do with him hating Eric, a lot.

I was on my feet, all fangs as I growled at Sam, my fingers still linked with Eric's. "Here's the thing pup, you make a move to hurt Sookie and I will skin you for a pair of slippers." The air shimmered around Sam as he shifted (La La had left earlier, during the kissing with a 'Goodnight Sam' over his shoulder) it wasn't a Corgi or some other cute, little puppy he shifted into, but a tiger. I dropped down low and had my own shift to make things fairer, I was a white wolf, the only one of her kind, literally. I crouched down and just sat next to Eric (who was poised to attack the moment Sam did) swishing my tail playfully against his side.

"That was unexpected." Eric purred stroking his fingers through my shaggy, white fur behind my ear as Sam changed back to human, naked but in supreme awe.

_'Do you mind?' _I asked him mentally receiving a raised eyebrow showing his surprise. _'I mean Vamps and Shifters don't exactly get on. And before you ask no I can't mentally communicate in my 'human' form and no I can't change into any other animal, just the fabled white wolf.' _

By this stage Sam had dropped down to his hands and knees, bowing his head low. "Majesty."

_'Oh hell.' _I growled to Eric. _'Can you just tell him we're watching him? He doesn't need to know I can speak to him like this.'_

"We are watching you Shifter, stay away from Sookie Stackhouse." Eric growled and walked out with supreme dignity as I trotted next to him, always keeping some part of me touching him. With a grin Eric slid into the front seat of my Corvette, I jumped in on his lap and transformed back into my person half fully dressed as I was earlier.

"This is my car. Yours is red and very mid life crisis with being a two door don't you think?"

Eric slid his hand behind the nape of my neck and kissed my lips gently. "Stay at my place tonight Vackra Mardröm." He asked softly, seriously, ignoring my teasing completely.

"Do you think that's wise? I mean your house will be saturated in my scent the moment I leave, if I even for one second stop masking myself, which I can't do if I'm asleep."

Eric's fangs popped out quickly, nearly slicing his lip. "I will become assimilated."

"Ok then." _This is going to be interesting. _

XOXOXOXOX

Author's note.

OXOXOXOXO

A couple of things, maybe Pam seems a little OOC, even considering this is an OOC fic, but the maker/child relationship would be so strange, having to flip between roles, and since Pam has to feel all those emotions she'd usually keep locked away, I figured this reaction of supreme need was fair enough. The chapter title relating to her heartache.

So Pam has to man up hey and decide what she's wants and 'Beautiful Nightmare' and Eric's lives are crazy intertwined. Stranger things right? Next chapter we have a bit of a snoop around Sam's office in 'Beautiful Nightmare's' POV and after that Eric will tell his half the story related to falling asleep with his new... whatever in his arms and the repercussions when he wakes up aching with lust... alone. His soon to be lover is going to crack the whip when she finds out about Yvette in the basement when she arrives to start training the Telepath and to start Pam's 'ask Pam' column. Poor Eric he hasn't seen her almost mad.

BTW, out of curiosity I made a Prinsesstårta. Having been curious about it when I gave Eric that name, I found a recipe online and it took me, from start to finish, a bit over an hour and a half including dishes and clean up, but it was totally worth it, that cake is one sexy mother, it's like uber decadent.


	4. Transylvanian Concubine, Rasputina

Chapter Four: Transylvanian Concubine.

Eric POV.

"So this is it." I said sounding suspiciously nervous as I took my shoes off at the side door which opened from the carport into the kitchen. I did not get nervous, I am a Viking for Odin's sake, why would showing this girl make my stomach feel like it was in knots?

"Nice." She said with a slight smile as we walked into the kitchen, her own shoes having disappeared to where ever they go before I even instructed her to take them off. "Very sheik." It _was_ sheik, my style was that of masculine grace, everything being in mahogany furniture, or stainless steal (like the pristine kitchen) or in tones of green and brown as we ventured forth into the living areas. _So why then was she so underwhelmed? _

"Where do you live?" I questioned since my soon to be lover wasn't gobsmacked like the other few who have been here. My tone was deliberately blank as I questioned her (it was bad enough earlier that she would have picked up on those strange nerves) I was used to Beings of all kinds fawning all over me, to see that she didn't was just the slightest bit... hurtful, if not perplexing, I wanted _this_ creature to fawn all over me.

"Right now I live in a waterfall, my home is almost made entirely out of glass, my dimension being that of a rainforest. On our third date we'll go there hey? It'll be much preferable than hanging out at the Shifter's diner."

_She owns her own dimension, her house is made of glass and built in a waterfall? _Yes I can see why my home in suburbia did not overwhelm her. I was almost sulking, having nearly missed her teasing completely. "What do you mean? The Shifter's bar was a fine choice for a first date." I said sounding overly innocent as I lead her into the lounge.

"Hmm." She rolled her eyes upwards. "If that is what you think a 'fine choice' is maybe I should pick the next date location."

"Less for me to plan." I threw back.

"That really wasn't much of a plan." She grinned sliding up on the brown leather lounge. "But that's besides the point, it's settled then. I will plan our second date."

"Very well then." I grinned a little intrigued as I watched her make herself completely at home, she looked so right sitting there on my couch, as if what was missing all along was her. "Where shall we go?"

"I know just the place but you're going to have to wait." She sighed in bliss as she slid down into the couch. "This is lovely, I do so love leather." _Well I got that right at least. _She looked up at me suddenly, her expression one of intrigue. "So Prinsesstårta what do you usually do when you're staying in?" The question felt utterly random in its normalcy. I had begun to suspect the strange with her and yet here she was looking very comfortable and asking about mundane things, this happening feeling far more strange then if she had... say had Bobbie appear doing that 'Gangdamn Style' that Pam just wouldn't shut up about.

"Watch a movie, catch up on any work I didn't finish at the club." I answered my banal answer boring even me, but my boredom evaporated completely when her little shorts and top disappeared turning into a silky singlet top and little shorts in an inky purple/blue colour.

"I can't sleep in denim." She said as explanation as if I required an explanation for her having 'less' clothing on. "And since we're going to watch a movie and all, I thought I'd wear cloths fit for snuggling."

"What movie are we going to watch?" I questioned, not at all phased with her presumptuous behaviour, she obviously asked what I usually did so she could follow that plan; it may have been her reference to 'snuggling' that had softened my reaction towards her also. I do not 'snuggle' with my meals but I have always loved the feel of soft female flesh, I would not mind 'snuggling' with her at all, I just need to get her into my arms (then into my bed preferably) I need to devise a strategy to have this most favourable outcome. "It's ladies choice tonight Vackra Mardröm." I smiled my most charming smile, the one that makes all the fang bangers faint without exception.

"_That _sounds suspiciously like first date talk." She teased looking up at me through her eyelashes, not fainting like I would have preferred.

"I believe I paid for your dinner." I smirked, knowing that we just walked out on the mutt.

"Was that before or after he bowed down to me and we walked out leaving only a threat behind?"

"I had every intention to pay." Innocently I spoke, realising for the first time that I have not as yet sat, rather I was just standing next to the two seater lounge she was sensuously draped over.

"I'm sure you did. What's your favourite movie genre?"

"How about we go back to what you were talking about?" I sat at her feet, thinking I'd rub those delicate feet, get her liquid and wanting. "What is the story of the White Wolf?" I asked as I reached for her foot, the nails painted a nearly black shade of purple, unfortunately however she suddenly transformed again, my unfortunate happening having her end up in my lap. _It is very difficult to be Eric Northman._

_"Firstly, I don't lose hair, so do not fear for your lovely furniture, secondly I can keep my claws fully retracted so don't concern yourself about scratch marks on the lovely leather. Thirdly... it's a long story." _

I scratched my fingers over her back, her fur so silky under my fingers. I always liked to keep a hound even after I was turned, but they were not pets, they were creatures of war. The beautiful wolf in my lap seems to fit that description as well however and I do wish to keep her, so perhaps she is not so different to those I have kept as pets, just with rather pleasant side effects. "We have just under five hours until sunrise, I can listen to your long story." I said as she rolled over onto her back, allowing me to stroke her soft underbelly; the sight of the creature of my nightmares submitting to me was an unrealistic turn on considering she looked to be a wolf, but with those intelligent eyes staring at me it was not a difficulty to imagine her looking as she usually does.

_"Very well then. Many years ago there was a legend created about the White Wolf, she was said to be who Shifter's and Wears were derived from, this may or may not be true, for it was her my DNA came from, I have learnt this much."_

"Is she still in existence?" I questioned understanding now why the Shifter bowed before her, at the very least Vackra Mardröm was an ancient of her kind.

_"I'll explain that in my story."_

"Very well." I smiled at her nearly impatient tone, brushing my fingers over the sensitive flesh between her legs and torso causing a delightful shiver to pass through her furry body."

_"She was just, brave and loyal to her pack, what every wolf strives to be, but one day a neighbouring pack encroached her territory." _She quickly spoke, rolling back over, proving she is not as immune as she has so far lead me to believe._ "They did not mean malicious intent, or at least not at that point. The pack leader of the other pack, fell for the lovely White Wolf immediately but she did not realise and, out of the goodness of her heart, invited the other pack to stay with them, for you see they had travelled a great distance, flood having left their lands baron."_

"I'm am not really of mind to care about the trials of the wolves." I said wondering where this legend was leading, it sounded like most other tall tales, beautiful heroin, a nave and her succumb to his advances.

_"Do not prove such contempt, that narcissism is such a poor trait, we learn through history, be it our own or another's, mistakes and triumphs are needed to evolve."_

"I have offended you." I said sounding stiff realising my error. Her history would be that of nearly every creature (if not them all) these were her people who suffered, just as I would have been enraged if it were a Vampire she spoke on.

_"Not so much, I expected nothing less from an ancient Vampire, it's just I'm trying to do this relationship thing since you're all 'I want you by my side' but shoot, there is no way you're going to consider me before yourself and that Cupcake is a really shit relationship."_ She shook her shaggy head and placed it on my chest, her paws curled under her.

"What do you wish from me?" I questioned wondering how I was going to make the adjustment of living for myself to considering another person as an individual rather than an entity like those of my retinue or as my childe or otherwise a subordinate.

_"Right now I just want you to listen."_ She whispered in my mind, her thick, black eye lashes, the same ones she has in her 'human' form, fluttering over now closed eyes. _"The other pack leader, having felt she was being kind to him for some other reason, put the charms on her. Time and time again the pack leader was deflected, the White Wolf having rejected him with tact the other leader felt he wasn't being clear enough in his want. Eventually he was tired of the... misunderstanding and decided to show her what he meant. So in wolf form he... well this is where the story changed if you are of wolf or shifter origins. A Wear will say it was... it was rape, for the offspring become divided, some having developed a multiple shifting ability, others having not had their DNA coded like a normal wolf, like a Down Syndrome babe in the human world, was now able to change into strange and unusual animals. The Shifter's say that the act was consensual, that as powerful as the other leader was, their DNA mixed and created another race of shifting babies, in essence evolving. This is the true reason why Wears and Shifters have never got along, maybe the young ones do not know of this legend, hating just because but this is so." _

How very interesting (as interesting as a story about a wolf could be, but looking at the creature in my lap, the one my hands are busy caressing, I would believe they could be very interesting) but it did not answer my question. "What was the true reason the Shifter was treating you like royalty?" I wished to hear it from her, there might be other reasons.

_"Is it not obvious? The White Wolf was some of , if not the oldest of their kind, the line having been altered makes it extremely rare when the 'pure' wolf traits show up, meaning that when they do, they are of the royal line, not a mutt cross breed but a direct descendent. I am royalty to him and his kind because a part of me is made directly from the original White Wolf. I am known as Loki, Lopt, Loke, or whoever depending on the ethnic group I am standing against and clearly I am not male, no matter what lore dictates._" Brushing my fingers over her ears I murmured. 'I did not realise I was in the presence of royalty.' She changed once more, looking as inhuman as she had as a 'person' as did as a wolf, her head still rested against my chest tucked underneath my chin, her feet still tucked under her behind. "It is a title Prinsesstårta, I hold many, this does not change anything." She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that's all you got from that part of my history."

"Why do you not care about your status?" I asked my fingers having not slowed in their caressing even though she was busting my balls again, then again, I like the sound of her and my balls in one sentence and considering how she is sitting, it wouldn't take much manoeuvring to have them acquaint on a more personal level.

But she was speaking once more, and I was interested in her answer. "I do important things with my time, this would not be achievable if I were to sit on a throne all day and night, just look at Sophie-Anne, case and point. I would like to find out how she was chosen, there is corruption in that story."

"I believe so, but because I have no interest in being King, I do not wish to call attention to it." It was believed that Sophie-Anne killed her lover to gain the Kingdom, she having married someone much older then her, he having been ruling before his untimely death, the Kingdom having been written in his Will, to be handed over to Sophie-Anne, but I was not in the Country at this point so I can not speak on these rumours as fact.

"Because it would be treason if you said as much." She nodded, her little fingers brushing over my lips to hush whatever I was going to say, which is a pleasing notion as the more she moves in my lap the less intelligible my words are going to sound. "Why would you find such surprise in me not wanting to act as Queen when you yourself, an over one thousand year old Vampire, who would be capable, do not wish to be King?"

"Did you just compliment me?" I questioned as I nipped at the little fingers that brushed against my lips.

"I have complimented you many times Vampire, you just don't hear everything I say." _Is that so? _I thought thinking back over every conversation we have had, my Vampiric memory helping out a great deal here. She had mentioned many times about my exemplary effort in raising Pam, but often her compliments were overshadowed with insult however and I chose to focus on the insult at the time. Perhaps I should listen to all her words, I would not have been so quick to anger otherwise. "Are you to answer my question?"

"You are already a Queen I am not a King, this is the difference."

"I see." A calculating smile befell her lips. "So if I say made you King due to my killing of Sophie-Anne you would except your fate?" She questioned overly sweetly.

"I do not wish to be King Vackra Mardröm." I said with a low growl behind my words.

"Then it will not be so, I will think of something else." She whispered against my lips and gently kissed me taking away my hostility. I do not recall why I had stopped kissing anymore, her kisses tasted so sweet as a whisper of her scent caressed my skin as if it were bare and I was not wearing jeans and a tank.

"Maybe we should move this into the bedroom?" I purred all fangs as she broke the kiss which turned into something so much more than I believe she originally planned, my hands having not been at all idle. Her breasts were so round and soft under my exploration, I would love to taste them.

"Not this date." She smiled from the chair she was in prior, having just teleported out of my lap.

I pouted as I rose unbelieving I was pouting just as my child had. Almost disgusted with myself I went and opened the cupboard of movies to pick something, anything as a distraction, I am not pleased with being denied. "I prefer action movies." I said answering her much earlier question.

"I like supernatural horror." She smiled at me innocently. "It's so ridiculous when you compare what is real and what is on the movie, but action is good too." She rolled over closing her eyes. "I'm good whatever you are, I'll probably just fall asleep soon anyway, I haven't slept in about three months, I'm starting to look a little dowdy." She laughed gently, self-depreciatingly.

"Dowdy is not a word I think when I see you Vackra Mardröm." Honestly I couldn't imagine someone looking any better. She was flawless in my eyes and I have superior vision.

"I'm not going to have sex with you tonight Vampire so you can save your silly compliments. I know exactly what I look like." She made a bit of a face as if she believed what she saw in the mirror was not acceptable.

"You are known as 'Loki' yes?"

"I was wondering when you were going to pick up on that." _Little minx._ I thought fondly, amused with her attitude. It has been many centuries since I have been spoken to like such, I am amazed to find I am liking the banter between us.

"He is known as the god of mischievousness." I smirked at her over my shoulder as I picked up a James Bond film, I like the action even if it is scarcely believable.

"Are you saying I'm hard to handle Vampire?" She questioned looking deliciously argumentative.

"Woman I could handle you quite easily, I have charm and skills you would have never experienced." I flirted.

She rolled up on her hands and knees, having a quite the feline stretch as I imagined gripping those round hips and sliding inside her scorching heat, it would take little effort to remove those barely there shorts she is wearing.

"Cupcake..." She purred, rolling out of her stretch. "...the control to be had on this night is not yours to possess." I growled, the DVD case snapping under my fingers as I realised just how easily she played me in that one little move. "I didn't meant to make you mad." She whispered suddenly in front of me looking contrite her toes brushing over the carpet, her gaze intent on them. "I just... I thought you liked the little back and forth we had going down. But the control..." She kept speaking not giving me a chance to respond even if I had known what to say. "...I get it, to be so relatively old and to lose so badly... I do I get it..." She looked up at me her eyes flushed with tears. "...I'm sorry."

I leaned down and kissed her tears away, groaning at the taste, losing my train of thought completely. Her tears tasted... they tasted like the snow in Sweeden, in the middle of the night when the family is safe and warm and well provided for in their beds. I took a step back from her, realising that it wasn't just a random imagery in my mind, rather it was my own family I saw; Aude who I cared for and the children that I loved. "Don't be." I said coming into focus once more, seeing my own living areas over one thousand years later. That night was the last time I had felt truly at home, my family having made it such, it was soon after that night that I had become what I am today, Appius having found me and turned me, creating the next hundred and sixteen years a living hell until I was released; with her, my nightmare of the most beautiful kind, I can honestly say I feel at home. "Don't be..." I said again, sounding slightly bewildered as tucked that crystal clear image away for later use. "...I lost my temper and that was wrong. I have far better self control than that." My apology came easy, it was not hard to feel remorseful that I brought my beautiful Mate to tears. I kissed her then, a real kiss, one ensuring she could taste my love. _Love? _Yes, love, how could I not feel love for my true Mate. She will be my Bonded as soon as I can arrange it, all who swear me fealty will owe their life to her.

"What happened to you in the last two minutes?" She asked, her eyes glazed over as she took a step away from me, proving how very effected she was with my kiss. "Your aura..." Her hand hovered over my arm, a whisper away from touching me as her eyes turned luminescent, lacking all colour as I believe she saw the unseen. "...Eric..." She whispered, causing my heart to beat in my excitement at hearing her speak my name. Her accent is like nothing I have ever heard before, all sorts of accents finding their place together, coming out as perfectly articulated, hauntingly spoken words. She must sing like an Angel. "...you are so beautiful."

For a moment I didn't say anything, I have been called many things in my life, but 'beautiful' in such a context is not one of them. In this moment I felt bare, stripped from all pretences, naked yet unashamed as she swallowed, looking like she was unable to deal with her amazement or awe or something... or at least that is exactly how I felt, and looking into those haunting eyes I could see my reflection showed the same expression as her own.

"What do you see?" I questioned taking a step closer so I could feel the touch of those hovering fingers.

"Everything. The colours... oh my gosh I have never seen anything like it... you're just... I'll try to paint it one day, but I've never... you're so... Vampire." She looked up at me sharply suddenly. "Eric... Eric Northman Sheriff of Area Five."

"Yes Vackra Mardröm, creature whose name or ranking seem to mean everything and nothing at the same time." I teased a little, but her words were serious, I couldn't find an ounce of insult in my statement.

"I want you to be mine ok? If we're going to do this I want everything." She answered her words soft as she seemed to look through me.

"If you are to be my woman what is mine is now yours, this is how our laws work." She snapped out of whatever trance she was in and slapped me before I had a chance to react, my cheek bones snapping under the force of her hit. Her sexy fangs lengthened as my own did, her eyes showing her anger just as my own would have been. "You will never again strike me woman."

"I do not want your things, your fucking house or car. I am not a pet nor a whore, I am able and self-sufficient, you will never again insult me like so Vampire, or otherwise be sure I will once more strike."

"What is it you ask for?" I questioned my tone somewhat curious, my anger abating as my bone fragments healed.

"Just you." She said softly and then once more appeared on the couch, creating a too great a distance between us since right now all I wanted to do was hold her. I was beginning to feel what must be whiplash as her ever changing moods messed with my own, but this switch I liked.

"You seek monogamy?" I questioned trying to put her request into something I could understand.

"I seek... a balance in our relationship... whatever that will be." She bit her lip looking up at me with dark eyes. "Yes, that is the start of what I seek, you see I do not share what is mine." She looked over my shoulder into the unlit fireplace, her eyes reflecting flames that did not dance, yet she saw them... I saw them, there in her eyes, what a world she must live in. "I am able to wield magic to get what I wish in life, but these are things and things, though nice, are unimportant." She said her tone low and seductive as her words caressed with the heat of the fire showing in her eyes. In this moment I cannot think of another moment in my life that had been as erotic, so seductive... and we are both fully dressed. "It means more when something is given freely, what has been given to me I do not share with another, I horde and covert." I tried as best as I was able to listen as she spoke, to not let myself fall in the abyss of sensation, but I shivered, I shivered in want, in need, yearning for that fire that was inside of her. "If you do not want me sharing my blood or body with another I wish the same respect." Once more snapping out an intense mood my Mate had begun to look like quite the child as she wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging herself closely as her eyes welled with tears once more.

I let my Vampiric memory do the work as one part of my mind watched her, wanting to make my Beautiful Nightmare smile once more. After once more listening to everything she had just said in the last three minutes, I believe I understand her sorrow and what caused her to lash out at me. She had many nice things, ones of her own making, and others having been purchased, but her existence was lonely, things do not create true happiness. When she said 'I do not share what is mine' I believe she meant everything including those she cared for (such as with the Telepath) being her own. My Mate is considered in some circles having ownership over the Telepath, which is why she threatened the Shifter and Pam, and went to great lengths to protect her. Yet Vackra Mardröm done the same with Pam, even going up against her own Maker to protect her heart and happiness... since Pam is now hers to, under her claim and protection because Pam claimed 'Pandora' as her own. Yes I understand now. "Then we shall have this balance." I said my thoughts having not taken but a couple of seconds. "The parameters can be worked out another night however, tomorrow if you are willing, give us a chance to clear our heads a bit and work out exactly what it is we both want."

"Fair enough." She smiled at me, the traces of tears completely absent now. "Everything is moving crazy fast, a good night sleep it is to be then." She held her hands out to me, reaching to me. "Snuggle with me then?"

I smiled at her, my Mate, my soon to be Bonded, my Chosen; she will make a fine Lady, my Lady. "I would be remiss to ignore that offer." I quickly put on another James Bond film, making a mental note to get Die Another Day replaced, before laying down with her.

"So Loki?"

"I wasn't always skilled at using my abilities, nothing would go right around me, I was known as a 'trickster' but it was on accident I swear. But I'm sleeping now so shh." True to her word in regards to falling asleep straight away my lovely Lady was asleep as soon as my arms were wrapped around her.

I spent the remainder of the night holding her like this, as the sun neared I realised what she meant when she said she was looking 'dowdy;' she was right but only as a comparison. As she slept she seemed to heal, her already spotless skin seemed to glow with health and vitality as her hair thickened and lengthened just a fraction. Her eyes having been like Sapphires before now glowed (on the occasions her eyes briefly flickered open) crystal clear, like what I remember the clearest, bluest sky to look like, too bright and shiny they were to look human but they were lovely, she _is_ lovely.

I held her like this, ignoring the gun play and the beautiful one night stands that James Bond is known for, and tried to decide if I were to take her down to my quarters underground where I slept.

It wasn't much of a decision.

I picked her up, my love's weight unnoticeable in my arms, as I carried her through the house into what seemed to be the second bedroom (it being on the first floor) when I couldn't lay there any longer, the sun beginning to rise. I went inside it, having first needed to type a code to access the bedroom (as need to be done in any of the personal rooms) on the panel that sat next to the doorway. In the bedroom that housed an elaborate canopy bed and other equally as stunning furnishings (to Pam's tastes, so it was done in rosewood and pastels) I opened the wardrobe pulling a leaver that sat behind all of Pam's cloths (it was, after all, her room when she stayed here) which caused the false back of the wardrobe to slide down, revealing a staircase that lead down underneath the house.

In my quarters was a full bedroom and bathroom, only accessible by pinning in another code and donating a pint of blood. The first door needs just the code to open it, it vacuum sealing behind me the moment I step onto the touch sensitive ground, leaving anyone else stuck in a four by four, pitch black room unless they have shared my blood with me, it being needed to open the second door, otherwise they will be stuck in the little room until a hungry Vampire Viking Sheriff (AKA me) awakens from his slumber looking for a snack. I have not had another infiltrate my quarters to such a degree but if it were to occur I would feast heartily.

Content with my thoughts of violence, with my surprisingly wonderful night, I laid her down on my custom made bed, the gentle placement stirring her awake. "Now this I like." She stretched out looking too sexy for her own good as she tried to sprawl over the blood red sheets on my bed. She looked miniaturised laying there in the centre of my bed, like Alice (Pamela's doing, I would not have known that reference otherwise) after she had taken the shrinking pill. "It's so you Cupcake, all dark and seductive." She hummed her eyes fluttering back closed.

"What is it about me that seduces you lover?" I murmured, my gently spoken words encouraging as I slowly took my clothing off, stripping down to my boxer briefs. Perhaps with her mind half asleep I will finally hear those much sought after compliments.

"Your soul." She replied, her single word causing my heart to skip a second time tonight. "You are beautiful Eric, the sweetest cupcake in the bakery display, your decorations plentiful and intricately designed, the final piece of artwork a masterpiece, one which anyone would be honoured to claim, to bite, to indulge, but these are window dressings. There are many Beings out there who are beautiful like you are Prinsesstårta, but their soul has a tendency to unfortunately lack in substance, _your _soul... to have such... after living so long and still finding..." There were lengthy pauses between everything she had said (giving me ample opportunity to lay by her side) but I believe I had finally found that compliment I was after; not only does she think much on my appearance, but what it is that is on my inside is held with reverence... and her own heart I would like to dare hope. My love rolled over into my arms, fitting impossibly right, as if she were made just to snuggle with me like this with her head resting on my non-beating heart. "You are very much like a spoilt Prince Cupcake, pampered and doted on, expectant because of it, but I finally see what it is that causes others to speak on your greatness." She gently kissed my chest, my heart beating once more under her lips. "I'm really glad we're doing this relationship thing, whatever it is, will be, whatever." She yawned.

"Me too." I smiled at her as her luminescent crystal blue eyes blinked out of focus. "Whatever this is, or will be, is nice."

"Mmm." She hummed her agreement. "So Prinsesstårta..." She nearly mumbled. "...does anyone else know of your obsession with James Bond or is that something special I'm privy to?"

"I am not obsessed." I growled a little, trying to sound angry with her but it was hard to be anything other than elated with the lovely things she had said to me, my purrs were almost embarrassingly loud, would have been had she not too been purring.

"Batman maybe, or is it just those with the superhero type legacy that was the source behind your underground abode?"

"You were supposed to be sleeping." I growled, it sounding a little stronger this time but still lacking any heat.

"I was." She whispered. "And will be again in a few minutes but I had to seek exits when I woke, I'm terribly claustrophobic."

I felt my eyes widen with this knew piece of information, I didn't even think. There's a ventilation system in my quarters, to keep the mustiness away, so there was no concern with oxygen, but I didn't think that being underground would concern her when nothing else seemed to. "I am regretful I did not take that into consideration, the thought did not occur to me."

"It's ok, I'm fine, contractions are your friends yeah?" She smiled kissing my chest once more, my heart, though not beating, clenched at the feel of her touch. "I really just needed to get a sense on my whereabouts so I could teleport out of here without fear of appearing at some random destination with no hope of returning home."

"How does that work then?" I questioned my curiosity peeked now.

"I can appear anywhere I have been before, as long as I have an understanding where it is, and for original visits an item that came from that place."

"How very fascinating." I complimented watching as her fingers combed through my chest hair.

"I like your necklace." She whispered, teetering that edge of sleep I thought, it was only a guess since I do not keep pets, therefore I am not informed with humans sleeping patterns, but she seemed nearly asleep. "Thor's hammer is it not?"

"It was a gift from my Father." I said, having not thought through the ramifications before sharing something so personal, whether it was because of her gifts or because I needed to tell her something personal about me, that I told her I was not sure, but even after I did not regret my secret shared, no one else alive having known it was a gift.

"Will you tell me about it?"

"Like a bedtime story?" I teased reaching over to get a cloth off the bedside table to wipe away a trickle of blood from my ear.

"And then we can both sleep easy." She said by way of agreement looking so innocent, feeling so soft and warm as she laid in my arms in my safe place.

"Vackra Mardröm, for you my lover I will tell the tale."

"I'm listening." She yawned her leg being hitched over my own, bringing us nice and close. If anyone would have said to me, even a day ago, I was going two bring a stranger into my space and snuggle with her, dyeing for the day with her in my arms, I would have laughed, but now, now I love how she feels around me, how right it feels to have her heat wrapped around me, her body so close that it would take little effort to have her with me carnally. "Just listening." She giggled as her breath hitched as I rubbed my aching cock against her, it would be the first time in as long as I can remember, that I will have died hard.

"Mmm very well Vackra Mardröm, but do not say I did not offer."

"Understood." She smiled against my chest, her eyelashes sweeping against my bare chest as she closed her eyes for what I believe was the final time for the night.

"Once upon a time..." I begun pleased I chose such a beginning when her smile grew. "...there was a Warrior named Eiríkr from the Rus Clan, known otherwise as the Norsemen Clan, he was a young lad at the time, barely reaching his twelfe Winter when his Father Aðalríkr had him summoned, it was to be his first raid. The Norsemen Clan was to be retaliating against the Gotlanders Clan since they, the Gotlanders had stolen our villages Totem which was was crafted as the clans protector, his image that of Tyr the god of war, who was to be their idol which would watch over them and aid in their successes and make their failures tolerable. It was sport but the clans were a Brothers and looked out for the other but even in sport accidents happen. Eiríkr was young and eager so upon the morn of the battle, armed with his broadsword, a miniaturised version of his Fadir's, he attended the raid, only to stumble on some outsiders. It was his first real taste of combat, kill or be killed, and alone he stood having ran too far ahead. The young Warrior unsheathed his sword and battled for his life, two against one, though in the retelling there were far more, the outcome far more bloody then what actually occurred, felled one of the outsiders, having fought with desperation and cunning, but the other, a bigger bastard, had the young warrior by the scruff of his throat, cutting off his wind supply." I shivered as I recalled that sense of fear, the realisation that this was no longer a game, that it was honestly my life that was ending. I have been in some close call situations, but never have I been that close to death, my life slipping away from me as my vision blackened.

"I'll never let anyone put you in such a vulnerable place again." My love whispered, sounding just a second from sleep.

"Those choices are beyond man my sweet."

"I live outside of such rulings." She may have said but I could not be sure. "And Eric, what happened to you?" She questioned just a hint louder, the use of 'you' rather than 'him' (as I had been doing) making things feel real once more.

"My Fadir, leading the games on this day, found me in this position. 'Save yourself my Son' he had said, my vision nearly completely dispelled. 'A child of mine can defend themselves.' It was only later that I realised that Fadir was in position to slice the head off my capture, but I listened to him and fought my own battle. I reached into my boot and produced a knife, that I had mostly used for skinning apples, I thrust the blade where ever I could reach, a messy, desperate lunge that sliced my captures manhood, my simple knife having found its way through a weak spot in his leather armer." I smiled recalling my Fdir's pride continuing the tale to my Lady in my arms. "The Pride I held for myself, my Fadirs pride, it all evaporated into nothing upon my sleep, I tossed and turned, unable to forget the ashen face of the beast who tried to harm a mere child. My Fadir, he took me aside one night as my screams awoke him and he had explain to me, in not so many words, that all Warriors feel the blood on their hands, but it is a gift because it means we are still alive to face another day. He gave me this necklace that night, and promised me I was being watched over, at the time I believed he meant by Thor, since that is who the hammer is owned by, but I know now he meant that he himself was always going to be there for me."

"I love that story." She whispered. "I'm so glad you told me." Her whispered words were overcome with the cutest cat like purrs as she fell off that ledge into her sleep.

"I am too my lover, sweet dreams." I wiped away another trickle of blood and then allowed the sun to take me.

XOXOXOX

Loki's POV

XOXOXOX

I've never woken up in anyone's arms before, not like this, feeling my Eric hold onto me for dear life, was what made me realise why Eric Northman, the ancient Vampire, was my charge; we were to cure the loneliness in each other.

Best assignment ever.

But I have things to do today, I can't just lay in his arms.

I gave Eric a kiss on the cheek, causing him to mumble incoherently about his preference for me to stay with him. "I have to go Cupcake, but later I'll be at Fantasia, look for me." I whispered before kissing him once more.

_Mine. _

I sighed with the realisation, a real embarrassing sigh, one I'll never admit (to anyone else) about having, because it was a girlie, silly sigh that meant I was kinda' falling for the man that I had just kissed.

This was way too fast.

_He's going to break your heart. _Whispered one thought.

_I know. _Whispered another one.

I chose to ignore them both and just leave. He was male, it should have went without saying that my heart would end up being broken, but maybe I'll get a few weeks, months, years (hell I'd settle for days at this point) of happiness before the inevitable aforementioned heartbreak, because men have a tendency to do that, break my heart I mean, or die which ends in the same result.

Either way I have to go check out what this Sam Merlotte is doing when he's at home.

I think that's how the saying goes anyway, idioms aren't really my thing.

I gave my Prince one last kiss goodbye and teleported out of his arms to stand next to him, immediately he searched for my body (or at least I figured it was for me, I don't think with Eric's crazy security he has the habit of bringing many people here) before he dropped dead completely. It was only my presence that caused this activity (I was certain) in the first place, because I'm burning with overflowing energy, it's kinda' my deal, that way I can stay awake for weeks and weeks on end with only little repercussion.

I teleported home, having landed in my bedroom. Quickly I discarded my last nights clothing (they walking themselves into the hamper) and dived into the base of my waterfall for a clean up. The moment I was cleaned I used one of my elemental abilities to remove the water from my body and hair and dressed at the speed of light. It seemed to have looked like a casual bar last night, so I went for a checked collared shirt in purple and black and a pair of daisy duke shorts, matching them with a pair of black, wedge sandals; then I teleported into the parking lot of Merlotte's, checking first to make sure no one was around. Casually I sauntered into the bar, already soaking in the casual lunch attitude of the joint, it was nice, real nice after the intensity of last night. I was planning to have a chill night but Eric... I don't know what happened but it was like suddenly a light came on and he was revealing his true heart and soul to me, I don't know what caused it but I love it and I endeavour to search whatever 'it' is until my love transfers to him wholly and soully.

But enough of that.

Once more I shook myself from my Eric induced thoughts and went up to the bar. "Hey what can I get y'all?" Susanna's friend from last night asked. Tara her name tag read, she being no worse for wear after last night.

"I am going to fix 'er up right, mmmhmm cuz, you jus' leave this 'un to me." Laff called out, having poked his head through the serving window.

"Baby I bet you can." I flirted a little, with a 'come hither' smile, he was just so camp and playful. I adored Laff even if Eric didn't.

"Sweet Pea you know it." He purred snapping his fingers ducking further back into the kitchen.

"Lafayette leave Tara serve." Sam from somewhere down the hall (the hall leading to his office I assumed) "You're going to get behind in the orders."

"You'll have to excuse those two, I don't actually work here." She gestured her purple blouse and jeans combo. "But Sookie, she drank a bit much last night and had to call in sick." No... that wasn't the reason, I'd say Adele told her everything, I still feel like I'm going to talk to her tonight though, so I believe it's time Susanna and I actually meet.

"I be's happy sweet, 'Nilla Wafer got a bit wild last night." Laff called out, the patrons in the bar not even turning in his direction, his colourful behaviour being the norm it seems.

Tara rolled her eyes and offered me a smile. "Can I get you a drink since Laff is 'hooking you up right?'" She laughed a little.

"Juice would be nice, apple if you have it." I smiled back. I love the taste of apple juice, it tastes so forbidden.

"Coming right up." She smiled beautiful, white teeth.

"Tara?" I questioned as a thought came to me. "Of Tara Togs?" I had never heard of the place in my life but I really don't ever ignore my random inklings, except earlier in regards to Eric, but that was a different thing all together probably created from past fears not fact.

"Yeah, I own the place." She grinned a prideful smile.

"Awesome, I'll have to swing by sometime, I'm new in these parts and I kinda' want to try and look the part." She needed the business, that's why she volunteered to take this shift from Sookie, she needed the extra money and if I'm not mistaken twins are in her future, though no wedding ring is present, and she doesn't smell of another, so it must be some ways off yet.

"That would be great." She smiled again, her happiness something else. She was really proud of that Boutique having escaped her miserable childhood before making this for her very own. "We have just had the new Seasons stock come through, if you come by tomorrow you'll be first off the rack... so to speak."

"I love that, I'll be there for sure." I grinned excepting my apple juice. "You wouldn't have anything lacy would you?" My grin felt impish as I asked my question after taking a sip of my juice. I blame it for my sudden spark of wickedness.

"Baby Doll by the way that man was looking at you last night, I doubt you be needing any extra help." Laff teased with a noise of agreement from the kitchen, he having obviously been eavesdropping, his words having prompted Sam to my presence, who immediately came running out of his office.

"Loki." He gasped giving a bit of a nod, a little too deep considering the present human company but I kinda' liked it the same, since I was pleased that he never went with 'Majesty.' I don't like that term at the best of times.

"Hey Sam." I smiled a bit, resisting the urge to flash my fanglettes. I do not like this Shifter.

And then I smelt it.

_Maenad. _

I was up on my feet and behind the bar in a matter of seconds, having slowed down enough to make me seem somewhat human. I sniffed his neck and made it look like I had brushed his neck. "Lipstick." I gave as a reason since my curious behaviour (unlike Laff's) did not go ignored. "Somebody got lucky." I teased, sounding like we were just a couple of old friends.

"You two know each other?" Tara asked, the other patrons, though curious, quickly letting it go since my behaviour now has reasonable reasons behind it. One or two were holding secretive smiles though, that Cop for one.

"We go way back." I grinned settling at a bar stool again. It was lunch so most people were hanging around the booths, not the bar, I wasn't bothering anyone by sitting here.

"So what's news Loki?" Sam asked trying to seem casual. "Apart from teasing me about my sleeping arrangements."

"No real reason, just came for lunch and whatever." It was the 'whatever' he would be wise to fear.

"Great... uh well I'll be in my office if you need me, so bye now."

"I be's thinkin' you two had a thang." Laff teased bringing out my drool worthy burger. "And to bring that blond beefcake... mmm Sister you got some nerve."

"Blond beefcake?" Tara questioned (as I moaned into my burger) proving that she is just as much as a gossip as her Cousin.

"Eric Northman, famed Vampire owner of Fangtasia." Laff answered.

"We have a thing." I mumbled around my burger. I liked this conversation with Laff, he was very easy to talk to and it had been so long since I've talked to anyone. "But you old gossip you I'm not giving you anything else."

"Was it a date?" Laff continued to probe, ignoring Sam's calls for him to 'get back into the kitchen.'

"Eric says it was, but really, I was just hungry and we were out late and this was the closest place." I said after I had swallowed. "But Laff to eat your burgers... " I groaned. "...I could do that every day."

"Loki is it?" He asked with a proud grin.

"It was what Sam called me." I grinned back having a bite of my pickle.

"Well Loki baby, you be's needing anything at all, and I'll be fixing you up right hear?"

"Laff you're a doll you are." I blew him a kiss taking in today's ensemble of a mesh shirt and cargo pants, a bright purple bandanna and matching eye make-up.

"Sugar a girl like you could make a man want to play back on the home team." He blew my kiss back with an 'alright already' to Sam who had not stopped telling him to 'leave the customers alone and get back into the kitchen.'

I finished up my burger, pickles, chips and drink and went outside after paying (leaving a generous tip to make up for last night) and disappeared the moment I was outside. Trying not to giggle at my naughtiness (I blame the apple juice still) I snuck back into Sam's office, having needed to wait until just the right moment for him to walk in to sneak through the door since I had no as yet been in there so I couldn't just teleport.

When Sam had been called into the kitchen, I, like a literal whirlwind, had went through Sam's office and looked at everything, flying just above the ground, without touching anything, so my scent wouldn't be left behind. Having found nothing there I followed his scent and found that he lived in a trailer behind the bar; a bit natch if you ask me.

Sorting through the trailer, it being like a dogs breakfast, I found what indeed I was after; Sam was in deep dog shit, neck deep puppy.

I made copies of everything I saw nipping back and forth between my home Sam's trailer, ensuring I didn't touch a thing, my scent wouldn't be left on anything and Sam Merlotte, Masters or Mathers, or whoever the fuck he is, will never know what hit him; nor will William fucking Compton, fuck Sophie-Anne, I'm going to wear her gonads for earrings when this shit is over and done with.

"Dontanyon." I purred into my phone, always happy to speak to him, happier now that he's not my heart and soul.

_"Sierra..."_ He purred back. _"...lover, is there something I can do for you?"_

"I have a thing... with this guy... and..." Laughter cut off my stupidity. "Ok, I get it, I sound like a teenager, I've already smacked myself for that one. But I do want a fave D."

_"My Sierra, even if you do... have a thing... with some guy..." _He hesitated in a near stutter which was so not as bad as I said it._ "...I will always do favours for you... because it will only be a few years before monogamy bores you sweet Sierra." _

"You just ruined maybe one of the sweetest things you have ever said to me." I teased before turning serious. "D there's been a Maenad sighted in the area, do you reckon you could put your feelers out?"

_"How hot is the lead?" _

"I just smelt her stench on a Shifter." Like rotten flesh, unwashed bodies and stagnant sex, Maenad's are disgusting, personal grooming is not a difficult activity.

_"I'm on it Sierra."_

"Take care D. Tell Macy hello from me." _In three, two, one. _

I heard a door open and close on the other end of the line. _"Sierra says hello." _I can't help it, I just know things.

"Goodbye D, Macy." I said receiving goodbyes back. _Ok, devise a plan of attack for Bill, Sam and Sophie-Anne, plan a meditating strategy for a probably distraught Telepathic Princess and then get back to D about the Maenad, but first visit probably distraught Telepathic Princess. _

Just another day right?

XOXOXOX

Eric's POV

XOXOXOX

_Want. _

_Need. _

_Fuck. _

_Take. _

_Hunger. _

_Now._

_Focus. _

I was at Fangtasia without even realising when I had headed that way. There was to be someone meeting me here...

... maybe, soon...

...there was a promise...

... it would take the cravings away...

... maybe.

_It must be her. _I thought as a gorgeous blond Dancer stood by the Stripper pole, stretching out, preparing for her routine for later tonight. "Come with me." I demanded not waiting for an argument as I picked her up bodily and carried her down into my basement, chaining her up before she realised what was happening. "Do you want this?" I questioned my cloths already torn to shreds... if indeed I had been wearing cloths, I can't remember, I just need.

"Yes Eric." She purred, her Russian accent curling around my name. "Always with you."

"Good."

"Pandora please no." I heard Pam say, somewhat awakening me from this strange drug haze I had been feeling. It seemed Yvette hardly cured my crave to fuck but there was some inkling inside of me telling me not to go with it anymore.

"What the s...?" Whatever Pam was going to say was cut off as an irate brunette appeared in my dungeon. _Why would the brunette care what I do in my own love dungeon?_

"Lover... see something you like?"

"You _would_ say that." Pam rolled her eyes.

"I take it she couldn't be stopped?" I asked in a purr, removing myself from the Dancer, approaching the scent I wanted more than anything.

"What can I say? She overpowered me." Pam sighed sounding real guilty, I don't see why, she brought me exactly what I wanted.

"Huh." What I wanted said her tone too gentle as she took in my naked form and the naked Dancer I had previously been in the process of fucking. "Well that answers one question." She looked me up and down, her sexy as fuck fangs out in full display. There is no one sexier than the woman of my Nightmares. She was wearing another little dress, this one dark purple, the ties tied over her breast barely keeping them in, the rest of the dress being skin tight, barely covering her arse. She gave a cold glance towards Yvette, pitting almost. "Whatever you're into sweetheart." She rolled her eyes skyward, clearly unimpressed with me.

"Should I be insulted my love?" I smirked high on sex and blood, on _her_ ever lingering scent. "Many covert me and you look at me-."

"As if I was looking at the man who betrayed me." She interrupted. "Yeah I am." She flicked her curl over her shoulder and walked away, taking away her magic scent and everything that had made me feel, allowing me to think clearly for the first time tonight. _Holy fuck what have I done?_

"Eric." The whore Dancer purred. "If your little friend does not want to join us-."

"Be silent you wretched whore." I growled. _She is not my 'little friend' she is Vackra Mardröm_ _and is... was to be my Chosen Mate. _"Deal with her Pam." I growled before going into my office. I cleaned myself up there, having had a shower in the attached bathroom, and then headed to do my throne duties, which was more an excuse to find_ her _then anything since I could still sense her close proximity, that desperate need to fuck completely absent from my system replaced with overwhelming remorse.

"So what do you do Susanna? With the voices I mean." She was so calm and in control as I found her sitting on one of my tables, sitting opposite Sookie.

"I block them out with my shields." Sookie had replied as I went and sat on my throne, having walked past the ladies receiving no acknowledgement from either of them.

"Why?"

"Uh, so I don't go crazy." Sookie laughed playfully, causing a flicker of a smile from my Mate... my Mate who will never speak to me again... who looks so very beautiful in her natural state with her wings and fanglettes on display; I wanted to kill every man, woman and Vampire in this bar as they all looked upon her with awe.

"No Susanna, why don't you let the voices flow through you?"

"What would that mean?" Sookie asked intrigued.

"It would be less exhausting for you, and you wouldn't miss any of the important stuff, basically the voices, the constant blah, blah, blah, would just become white noise in the background."

"How do I do this?" Sookie asked her want clear._ I want too._ I thought in a sulk sitting on my throne watching the girls as Vackra Mardröm took Sookie's hands. _Does anyone care about what I want? _

"Oh don't we look surly this evening?" Pam asked in her usual, irritating drawl, appearing next to me as is her usual way when the door is closed, taking her smaller seat next to my throne.

"Don't try my patience child."

"You fucked up... Master." She tacked on when I glared at her.

"I know." I whispered when my gaze travelled back to Vackra Mardröm, her wings were showing, as were her fangs, a sign of extreme concentration I thought, since her expression was intent on whatever she was doing with the Fae Princess.

"Can you tell me... uh why? I'm not questioning you..." She hurriedly added. "...but you broke Pandora's heart for a bit of tail."

"I know."

"She's a fucking goddess Eric." Pam exclaimed since I was not giving her enough of a reaction with my monotone responses.

"I know."

"And you slipped it to some whore Dancer, after Pandora had earlier mentioned about her and the Daemon not being able to work because he liked strange."

"You will not mention his name to me child."

"I didn't." Pam drawled. "I just mentioned what he was, I don't even know his name."

"Do you have a point?"

"Why Eric, why would you do something so reckless?"

We had been speaking in Old Norse so no one else would understand what I was saying... but she might, so with that reasoning I answered. "After waking up with that gorgeous scent on everything Pam, I had to fuck, I _had _too, Fae are like a drug addicts blood compared to her, utterly repulsive, I thought nothing of the human I used to relieve my lusts, instead imagining her the whole time, her petite body under my hands, my mouth, my fangs. I want her and only her Pamela, there was going to be, there is still, none other from now on. I will be celibate forever if that is what it takes."

I expected my child to sympathise with me, but as Vackra Mardröm made it very clear recently, Pam is still a woman. "That's bullshit, you want to prove celibacy forever, how about trying for one fucking day first, the day Pandora slid out of your bed, yeah try that."

"Watch your tone with me child."

"Fuck Eric she could have been my Mummy, Pandora could have given us both everything we had ever dreamed of and then some and you fucked it 'cause you just couldn't keep it in your pants." She stood, the only other woman in my life, walking away from me. "Men are idiots, this is why I sworn off them centuries ago." Pam muttered to herself as she leaned over and kissed Vackra Mardröm hovering just above her cheek and then the Telepath on the lips causing Sookie to blush becomingly due to the (what I thought was) an unexpected kiss.

_I know. _

XOXOX

"Hey Boss?" Long Shadow asked in his usual bright tone as we were shutting up. He put on a good show for the customers, cold and calculating, uncaring like all the other Vampires, but when it was just familia Vampires he showed his true personality; he was like a puppy, overly affectionate to the point you wanted to tell him to piss off outside.

Or stake him.

"What?" I growled.

"Who were the hotties meditating in the middle of the bar?"

"She is mine!" Pam and I both growled.

Pam shrugged one shoulder, a habit she recently developed. "The blond is mine, the other..."

"She is mine." I growled when Pam trailed off to nothing. She mightn't know it yet but Vackra Mardröm was mine, I named her, we have a connection, it has to be true. "Long Shadow?" I questioned as I recalled a breach my Accountant Bruce had mentioned to me earlier. "You haven't noticed anyone putting their fingers into the till have you? There's been fifty grand taken."

"No Sir, I'll keep an eye out for it."

"Good, good." I said distracted, looking through the messages on my phone as Pam finished locking up. I had plans tonight and needed to make sure my schedule was clear. "Pamela." I said (it wasn't honestly a question) the moment we were alone.

"Eric?"

"I'm staying with you tonight and you're going to have that blood." Maybe then I'll get a little understanding.

"Sure Eric whatever you say." She said with her usual sadistic humour. _Bitch. _

We went to my place, into the 'tool shed,' it being used as a pretence, after I had collected Vackra Mardröm's blood vial from the fridge inside. Underneath it lived a torture room, assessable via a secrete passage way through the floor of the tool shed. "You've been dumped so you're going to make me sleep in a silver coffin. Nice Eric."

"It'll be for your own good child." I growled in absolutely no mood to be trifled with.

"Yes I'm sure it will be." She rolled her eyes skyward as I (with a heavy heart, I really did not want to see my child harmed) attached Pam's wrists to the wall with silver cuffs, chaining her there. She was a good kid, she didn't even scream even when her skin started to blister.

"I'm right here for you my child." I whispered stroking her hair as I fed her the blood of my Mate, blood I have not, as yet (if ever) have tasted.

Her eyes went wide, her body shuddering with expected bliss; she didn't even seem to notice the silver anymore at least that was some consolidation.

XOXOXOXOX

Author's Note

XOXOXOXOX

Hey sorry guys, I know I had posted this Friday night for twenty minutes or whatever before I realised I posted the rough draft, whoops, so I took it down when I realised and then I went to sleep since I had been out dancing all night and it was like three in the morning or something and I was like 'I'll fix it tomorrow; then tomorrow came and I was exhausted and then slept like all day , it being Saturday I totally could, brilliant day really.

Anyway problem solved now.

Now I know it's been like an age since I posted, but I was having ridiculous problems with FF, couldn't even log in or anything, but I didn't stop typing so I have two new chapters now, the second one just needing a little fine tuning. Yay, so Linda, so what's news? Alright, so Eric and Sam are both in the dog house, so next chapter (which I'll post tomorrow) we hear from Sookie and Eric. With Sookie she hears all about Gran's sordid past and with Eric he has a bit of a... pow wow with Twenty-four, Twelve, Six and Seven.. watch out for them Eric, or maybe he'd be better off watching out for the Maenad.


	5. Obsession, Sky Ferreira

Chapter four. Obsession, Sky Ferreira.

XOXOXOXO

Sookie POV - Timeline: starting while Loki was still snuggled with Eric, the both of them sleeping.

XOXOXOXO

_What happened last night? _I am living fear. Sick I look over my body seeing no marks but that meant nothing, I couldn't remember anything last night after I said to Eric about the raid. Surprised I woke up in my own bed next to Tara. I jumped up and ran down to the kitchen where I sensed Gran. "Gran I done something bad last night and I don't know what it was." I blurted as the familia scents of hot cakes and coffee assaulted my nose.

"Dear girl, _you _have done nothing wrong."

_How would she know? _"But I don't remember anything."

"You have an Angel watching over you dear, an Angel who has recruited others to your aid, you are safe as houses."

"That's nice Gran." I said slowly, having always had the faith that Angels were watching over me, but it was in the abstract. "But I have this problem." _Why is she being so weird? _

Gran turned from the skillet and swiped me with a tea-towel. "Child you are not listening. You have an Angel watching over you, I call her Mieko she was the one who brought you and Tara home last night with Pamela and Eric."

"Pamela? Pam from Fangtasia?" None of this is making any sense.

"Drink." Gran smiled handing me my usual mug full of coffee. "I need you to be able to use your brain my dear." _And be the understanding girl I raised you to be. _I heard directly from her mind, I wasn't prying but some thoughts come in clearer then others.

I took a mouthful of coffee, and then another one for good measure. "You know Pam?" I asked Gran who was back at the stove.

"I do dear, she is quite taken with you."

"I... uh... I." I stuttered.

"It's quite alright Sookie, you are free to choose."

"Uh th-thank you." I stuttered.

"That's another thing..." Gran turned around suddenly. "...now I know I raised you to use your manners but do not actually say the words 'thank you' with any new people you see, especially if they are otherworldly beautiful."

"Ok?" _Why does nothing make sense this morning? _Maybe I'm still sleeping.

"I need to tell you a few things Sookie and I need you to be open minded about them."

"Does this have anything to do with last night?"

"Yes and no." Gran hesitated and then came and sat next to me with my plate of breakfast. Biscuits, hot cakes, sausages, pork chops, gravy with all the trimmings.

"Gran..." I laughed. "...I couldn't eat all of this if I tried."

Blushing softly Gran gave me a sheepish look. "I needed time to think, cooking relaxes me." A trait we both shared.

"Thank... I appreciate it the effort." I tried, adhering to Gran's strange request.

"Firstly I think we should begin with Mieko."

"The Angel?"

"She is not an Angel, or so she tells me, rather she is a Being who has existed since the creation of time. She is a protector of men, humans, Vampires and Faeries alike."

"Right Gran Faeries."

"Do not sass your elder girl." She swatted me again with the tea-towel. "Faeries are real, as are every other creature you have ever heard spoken of in a faerie tale."

_Huh. _Not as daunting a revelation as one might feel but it did pose one question. "How do you know this?"

"Your Grandfather, your biological Grandfather, was a Faerie."

I dropped my fork, having not even begun my mammoth breakfast, unable to process this. "What do you mean my 'biological Grandfather' Gran?"

"The man you believed was your Grandfather, who I loved dearly, was unable to have children."

"Did you cheat on him?" No, not my Gran, never her.

"No, he knew about Fintan."

"Fintan the Faerie?"

A slight smile grew on Gran's lips as she took in my confusion. "Yes Fintan the Faerie."

"Right." It's official I am still dreaming.

"I was doing washing barely older then you at the time when Fintan visited me." She blushed. "I was so armoured with him, he was such a handsome man. After a brief courtship I went and lived with Fintan in Faerie, another dimension where the Fae live." Of course, other dimensions, mythical creatures, it all makes total sense. "I lived there for just over two hundred years with him, having met Mieko there." Other dimensions, mythical creatures, and now a Grandmother who has lived over two hundred years, yes this is still making perfect sense, in dream world, which is where I am. "Time moves differently there, I say 'two hundred years' but it was two hundred in this time, it felt like only a couple of years there but I think about what I went experienced there and it would have to have been many, many years. But magic is funny like that and the Fae carry it in spades."

"And now we have magic." I didn't realise I had spoken aloud until that infernal tea-towel swiped me again.

"There are Vampires walking around, one who is quite taken with you Sookie, you can find it in yourself to believe in magic."

I nodded, chastised. "It's a lot to take in Gran."

"I know Sookie, but I need you to listen because it effects you too now." Here I felt my heart race triple time.

"Ok." I squeaked.

"I had to leave Fintan, leave Faerie because a Faerie named Brendan was gathering troops against Niall, the Prince of Faerie, his intention to wipe out everyone from Faerie who was not a pure blooded member of Fae, I was and am completely human, I had to be sent back to this realm for my own safety."

"What happened then?" I asked deciding that if this _was _real I would learn everything I could.

"I waited years, waiting for Fintan who had promised me he would come back to me." A dreamy look fell in her eyes, sadness too. "I was aging now away from the magic that was in Faerie, and had to make a choice, either spend the rest of my days pining for Fintan or create a life for myself in the crazy new world I now belonged in. I chose the latter even if it was such a culture shock to be two hundred years into the future. I met Earl Stackhouse when I was in twenty-sixth year living in this realm, after a brief courtship we married in the next Summer, he couldn't have children but I was... I was known as a little off." Gran shared an understanding look with me, everything falling into place. Gran new what it was like to be a freak, that's why she was always so determined to make me realise I was special not strange. "Crazy, because I was so old-fashioned, but Earl, he was endeared by my behaviour, so we were wed. I told him about Fintan, I don't believe he really believed me until Fintan did come back for me when I was in my ... twenty-nineth year." She hesitated a little. Yes I believe it would be hard to keep track of time when you're living in two different dimensions over a couple of hundred years. "I wanted to go back with Fintan, with all my heart but I couldn't leave Earl, not after everything he had done for me. It still wasn't safe though and Fintan, after gaining permission from Earl, magic may have been involved..." Gran gave an impish grin. "...agreed that I was to be able to spend seven days with my beloved while he was able. I fell pregnant from that time, my pregnancy, due to my children, having made me something more then human myself, our shared blood causing this. Do you know what I'm trying to tell you Sookie?"

"I'm a frigging Faerie!" I blurted as the realisation hit me. "God that is so lame." That tea-towel swiped me again.

"This is serious Sookie." Gran laughed sobering me up. "But yes, you are one eighth Faerie."

"Is that why I'm telepathic?"

"No... I don't think so, I think that's something else. I believe it was meant to be a gift upon your birth." _Yeah right some gift_. "Given because you are Fintan's Grandchild, making you Niall's Great Grandchild, making you a Princess from birth."

"I'm a Princess?" I questioned blankly, barely keeping it together. I'm not a Princess and certainly not a Faerie Princess, I am a human with a strange quirk.

"Yes, in the direct line, which is why you have the spark, the essence of your Faerie heritage, the reason you will be able to do magic when you reach... Faerie puberty when you turn thirty."

"Ok?" I questioned.

"Your title is Princess Susanna Stackhouse-Brignant."

"My name isn't Sookie?" I don't even know my own name.

"In Fintan's spell you needed to have a new alias so the Faeries couldn't find you, he held you once on your birth, having always known to come back when a child of his line was born, his want being to find the spark."

"And I have it?"

"Yes that's why a new identity was created for you, to hide you from the Fae, good and bad alike, Fintan didn't want Brendan and his followers to be able to find you, Brendan's army reaching further then just Faerie now."

_I am a Faerie Princess who didn't even know her name but bad Faeries were out to kill me because they don't like mud bloods. _"Why are you telling me all this now?"

Gran took a deep breath and then just put it all out there. "Mieko came over the other night to explain, I haven't seen her since my time in Faerie but she has always looked out for us." Which is why Gran had called her an Angel that, I at least, understand. "The Vampire Queen is wanting to procure you for her collection, having found out about your telepathy, sending a Vampire named Bill Compton to take you away from here."

"Oh, of course the Vampire Queen wants me, I'm a Faerie Princess." And then I may have fainted.

XOXOXOXO

Adele's POV

XOXOXOXO

"That went better then I thought it would." I sighed out loud, smiling when I sensed another presence suddenly pop into the kitchen. I had known she was coming since Sookie didn't his the floor in her faint, rather she just stayed floating above the air, looking like Snow White when she was in her casket.

"You told her then." Mieko sighed, looking as lovely as I have ever seen her.

"Not as much as I wanted to."

"It's ok." She smiled sympathetically. "There's time, I can help with the understanding of it all though if you like."

"I would, I would like that very much."

"Then so it shall be." Mieko kissed the air above Sookie eyelids, Sookie disappearing then. "She's in her room do not fear. I have to go Adele, there's a dog that needs putting in his place, I was on my way there now actually but I thought I'd step in and see how things are going here first, just to make sure Susanna is ok after last night."

"You're so very kind to us." I said by way of sharing my appreciation. "Will I see you again?"

"Tonight, Susanna needs to start embracing her telepathy, I watched her last night in Fangtasia, she looked like she was drowning."

"There's so many things I need to thank you for." I exclaimed, wanting to do something nice for her. "Is there anything I could possibly do for you?"

"Embrace Pam, she's a good person my friend, and Susanna is going to need a friend when you're at the Summerlands."

"Yes." I said sadly. "It won't be too long now, but I will be able to rejoin my Fintan, I only feel sorrow for leaving that little girl, Jason doesn't need his Gran any longer but she does."

"Then make it so she doesn't Adele. I know you have kept her in the middle of nowhere to protect her but now is the time that Susanna spreads her wings." Mieko's own wings fluttered out making me smile. The silvery-white creation were just so very beautiful as they shimmered and sparkled.

"I will try."

"That's all anyone asks of you." Mieko smiled at me and then disappeared, awakening noises from Tara beginning upstairs.

"Good morning Gran." Tara smiled as she came downstairs. "Sookie's out like a light isn't she?"

"Tara I need you to do something for me, Sookie isn't going to be able to work tonight..."

XOXOXO

Eric POV Timeline- present time, the night after Vackra Mardröm caught Eric with Yvette.

XOXOXO

"Great, _you're_ Eric." My fangs dropped down at the sudden intrusion, just as happy to see the intruder as he clearly was to see me.

"What do you want Daemon?" I asked my tone blank so he wouldn't sense how this meeting shook me. _Vackra Mardröm_. My mind whispered teasing and tormenting me with whispers of possibilities long lost.

"Twenty-four hey, just the bloke I wanna' catch up with." A second intruder popped into my office, this one just as unwanted as the first, and then the third and four, twin girls, who I had never seen before. The girls were at least smoking hot, bodies like Harem but clearly no personality what with their pursed lips and all. _Her _smiles were always friendly.

"When the fuck did my office become a meeting ground for those with number for names?" The girls were obviously Twelve's keepers.

"Eric hey. How's it going man? Heard you fucked up big time. Not cool man." The Dragon held his hand out to me, I just looked at it. "Right proper etiquette, Vampire's have that weird touch thing aye?"

_It is not a 'weird touch thing' I just don't need to be smelling like Dragon. _"Get to the point Twelve." For the first time I actually found myself agreeing with the Daemon.

"Twenty-five..." My dead heart clenched. "...sent me to, and I quote 'make sure Twenty-four is professional with the Vampire, he's got a bit of an attitude towards him and the message that needs to be imparted is important, heed my words so the Vampire will.' So that's it and here I am." _Vackra Mardröm was looking out for me? What does that mean?_ I wish that Pam was here tonight but not only is it her night off but she's avoiding me like sino-aids. "And of course the lovely ladies came, it's my animal magnetism you see." The Dragon was clearly going for a play on words, what with his smirk and all, but I wasn't sure if it was because he was a Dragon (making him an animal) or because of the leopard skin, full length coat he wore left open, the hood being the leopard head, matching that with a pair of black leggings. I imagine it would be the type of outfit the Waiter at the Shifter's Bar would have appreciated, the Waiter who smelt of Vampire blood, the Waiter who served me when I had my first and only date with Vackra Mardröm. I had to swallow my sigh of desperation, so much for being a famed Viking Vampire, I'm all messed up over a sweet girl.

"Let's get on with it them." One of the twins scowled, appearing on the black, leather couch. _Does everyone around her teleport? _She was hot, together the twins were on fire, enticing all sorts of fantasies but I wasn't interested in the tall, buxom blonds, there was only one I wanted. Studying the twins I noticed, due to their pixie, crop styled hair, their ears were pointed similar to the Fae.

"We are Harpies." The other twin scowled, having sat on the couch too, she at least, having walked. Apparently I wasn't that subtle in my perusal.

"Designed for..." The first twin trailed off, her hands cupping her ample breasts.

"...whatever you wish." The other twin (I could see nothing to separate them, even their outfits were identical) stretched her long, tan legs over the couch, into her Sister's lap, her toes massaging her Sister's crotch, which wasn't that hard to do considering the barely there, black denim shorts they wore... but shit for the first time I didn't mind the intruders popping into my office unannounced.

Their surly attitudes didn't matter so much anymore either.

But they were not the ones I wanted.

"This is my office, not a Brothel, kindly take your business elsewhere."

"So the Vampire isn't as stupid as he looks." _I do not look 'stupid' that assumption would have to come from being blond surly, such a idiotic American notion. _

"Bullshit, you saw Sierra before, whatever this fuck head done was imbecilic, the Priest routine is a sign of a man trying to martyr his guilt." The Daemon growled speaking to the first twin who insulted me so sweetly.

I hissed at the Daemon but was completely ignored.

"You know Twenty-five wasn't interested in playing with us?" The second twin sighed sadly. I am not the only man whose gaze glazed over at that thought. "Which only goes to show the Vampire cheated on her." Four identical glaring gazes shot to me, it took all my self-control not to squirm in my seat. I hate what these intruders have turned me into.

"That proves it then, in a battle of wits between the Vampire, Twelve and a bag of wet hair, the wet hair _and Twelve_ would know that when Sierra is fucking you, you are to be with no one else unless _she_ has invited them into _her _bed."

"We should cut it off." The second twin purred, making me want to squirm again.

_Fuck them all. _

And now my desk is covered in an array of finely crafted knives.

_Fucking wonderful. _

"Take your pick Vampire." The first twin purred.

_Surely Vackra Mardröm doesn't hate me that much_. But it all made sense, the threats, the sudden appearances in my office. Against each of them I would have a good chance of being the victor, but not against the four of them.

"Whoa girls, if you're all chocked full of sexual tension..." This is what they do in regards to _sexual _tension? "...then Damien can help you out but Twenty-five sent me here to make sure Eric isn't harmed, cutting his cock off would be harming him. I'm all for it for one but I wouldn't want to go against her direct order."

All the creatures in my office, who had absolutely no fear of me, froze up completely at the thought of pissing Vackra Mardröm off. _I really have to apologise to my love, make her understand, for my health at the very least. _"No." The second twin, who had no issue with torturing an over one thousand year old Vampire, shivered. "But I doubt its worth to be cut off all the same." I couldn't help my snort of derision. "Got something to say Vampire?" The twins red eyes board down on me, her attention flickering nearly immediately as if I wasn't even worth threatening. "Are you man enough to handle us Twelve?" She purred a Kunai knife in her hand multiplying until there were seven of them, they being fluttered in front of her face like a Japanese fan.

"Six I'm all yours baby."

"I'm Seven, that's one demerit point..." She threw a Kunai knife, it embedding itself into the Dragons shoulder. "...six to go."

"Good luck Twelve..." The Daemon purred. "...you'll never make it."

Who would be Six, sidled up to the Daemon, her arms wrapping around him. "How long did you last?"

"To my fourth demerit, I couldn't handle a second longer, twenty-four hours it took me to get to that point. Seriously Twelve, it's a hell of a way to go if you've got a death wish, but I'm a fucking Field Agent, second only to one and I only made it to four." A flicker of concern passed through the Dragon's eyes. "Twelve's only Tech Support."

"Which is why I went easy on him for his first demerit." Seven pouted. _That's going easy? _The poor bastards arm is barley still connected to his shoulder, only held there by his other hand and a few ligaments.

"I reckon I can still handle it." The Dragon still purred, stupidly I thought. "I'll prove you Twenty-four, I'll live through them all."

"No you won't." Six purred, still snuggling up against the Daemon. "Only has Twenty-five..." Here her Ruby eyes glazed over. "...ever made it to the seventh demerit. She is masterful"

"Why was _she _demerited?" The Daemon asked sounding shocked.

"Mmm..." Seven purred. "...she wanted to experience everything we had to give her. She did nothing wrong, it, everything, was perfect. Over seven days Six and I shared her, on the stroke of midnight Twenty-five would receive a demerit. After it all she had said she never wanted to play again, it being not her thing, but she was real appreciative of the experience."

"It was _us _who owed her after that, seven days... her blood, her cum... no one has ever measured up to Twenty-five." _As if I didn't feel shit enough. _"Wrap this up boys, I have to get my freak on." Six purred, biting into the Dragon's injured shoulder, having left the Daemon alone.

"You bitches are crazy." The Daemon shuddered as the Dragon did. "Vamp, listen up, there's a Maenad in the area, be aware. I'd say _that _crazy bitch is up in these woods on account of you, since all you seem to do is fuck and sell booze, stay away from her."

"I'll keep the warning in mind." I growled but I was talking to the air, the four of them having left before I finished my sentence. My hand (though I will never admit such) was shaking as I called Pam. It wasn't real necessary since she was already on her way, having felt my... emotions, but I needed a reminder of the world I actually lived in.

"Eric are you o... kay?" Pam asked as she burst into my office, only to find me sitting calmly now. "Why does your office smell like fine liquor?" We didn't sell anything of worth here, as long as the drink were labelled with blood names the fang bangers and the Tourists drank up the overpriced drinks.

"It's Dragon blood." He didn't bleed on the carpet but the scent was still strong in here.

"What happened?" Pam asked taking a seat on the lounge, her upbringing showing through when she sat with perfect posture.

In lengthy detail I told her of everything that had happened to me before she burst into my office. "What do you make of it"

"Six and Seven are crazy twins in the calibre of Neave and Lochlan, Twelve is Technical Support and Twenty-four is a Field Agent, all of them abiding to Twenty-five's word exactly."

"Meaning?" I had told her those things, it was of no interest to me to have my own words spoken back to me.

"Can you imagine what the other twenty-one Bounty Hunting Agents are like?" Pam exploded. "They are so bad ass."

"Yes I believe Vampires are not the 'top of the food chain' as we have been lead to believe."

"So?" Pam shrugged one shoulder just like she does when she's questioning my intelligence. "Pandora said that what they do is to protect those who can't protect themselves, humans and supernaturals alive, you have to be stronger than your enemy to win, so all she's done is picked the cream of the crop to meet this need."

"Pamela, what have you been doing tonight?" It was her night off so I didn't care but her sudden understanding seemed suspicious as did the fact she was only wearing plaid, three quarter length pants and a matching zip up jacket in light blue and black.

"We were having a slumber party at Gran's, it's simply been the best night ever Eric." She unzipped her jacket. "Look at this, how great will they sell?" Her shirt was a formfitting shirt with a deep V neckline and puffed sleeves in a lovely lavender colour that complimented her perfectly, the elegant script on the front saying 'Fangtasia.'

"I see the appeal. Who is 'we' Pam?"

"Well me and Gran of course, Sookie too..." If Pam was a human I swear she would have blushed here. "...and Pandora, the shirts were her idea. She loves the cheesy 'Vampire' theme of the bar, but she said that as far as the merchandise went it wasn't great because only the die hard fangers would like the tacky crap we sell, we are completely missing out on the Tourist market and those who just like a little thrill. To explain what she meant, like right then and there, Pandora sewed this top on Gran's sewing machine _and _she's going to teach me how to do it too, which is great because according to 'Please help me Pamela-.'"

"Pam." I interrupted softly, causing her to shut right up, which even if it was what I wanted it was sad too, since I have never seen Pam so excitable, it must have been a really good night, I was pleased for... her. "How is she?"

Pam sighed sadly. "She puts on a good show, Gran, Adele asked me to call her 'Gran' now, since I'm _family_..." She smiled beautifully. "...so Gran said, to me, in secrete, that there has only been one gentlemen that Pandora, or 'Mieko' as she calls her, has loved. She never saved him in time Eric, that all happened five hundred years or so ago. Guess which beloved Monarch drained her beau?" Pam went from sounding like an excitable little girl to a deadly killer in the space of a heartbeat.

I felt exactly the same. "I am going to kill that red headed bitch."

"Close, thanks for playing but I meant her Husband." Interesting.

"Tell me about this... beau of Vackra Mardröm." I requested my jealousy sickening me.

"From what Gran could tell me, he was dashing young man, about six hundred years old at the time of his death. He was slender, almost feminine in his features, masculine too since he had a perpetual five O'clock shadow, that fit his tall, dark and handsome persona, but what it was that attracted Pandora was his lust for life, his looks were immaterial next to this. That sounds familia doesn't it?"

"Just tell the story child." I requested softly.

"Pandora and the Sprite were playing a game of hide and seek, the both being able to teleport made it super crazy, Talon, that was his name, popped into a Vampire nest and being only a hop, skip and a jump away from being Fae, was immediately drained, Pandora not making it in time."

'Was she who killed Sophie-Anne's Husband?" I asked, I had always thought it was Sophie-Anne who killed him, he having rumoured to be her Maker also.

"No she threatened instead to take everything away from him just as he did to her, only then would she kill him."

"What happened then?" If I breathed my breath would be held right now, Pam too, for her eyes were like saucers as she recounted this tale.

"She did as she said, wiping out hordes of his loved ones every hundred year anniversary of Talon's death, until Sophie-Anne's Husband was killed, Pandora's vendetta ending there."

"But it's rekindled now with Sophie-Anne's insistence to fuck with her."

"So it seems." Pam growled her hangs throbbing as they shot out. "In her whole existence Eric Pandora has only loved one and had the potential to fall for two others. The Daemon who couldn't commit for one and you making the two."

The air was completely gone from my sails.

"How did Adele know this?"

"I asked that too, it seems Pandora was busy the other day, you know that day? The one you destroyed everything in every conceivable way?"

"Yes Pam I do recall that day which happened only yesterday." I said which caused her pointed look to leave.

"Gran had said that Pandora had spent that day with the Shifter, who is fucking that Maenad you really should be careful about, visiting Adele first and then tonight too. After Sookie had went to sleep Gran had a D & M with Pandora, discovering all of this. See they've been close since Gran had lived in Faerie which was about two hundred years ago."

"Adele is human."

"You noticed that too hey?" I snorted unamused with Pam's teasing. "She had fallen in love with a Faerie, look I'll tell you all about that later, but it's got nothing to do with what you want to know now."

"Very well continue."

"So Pandora was stationed at Faerie at the time, befriending Gran, Gran thought Pandora was lovely and tried to match make her with Faeries, especially this one guy names Preston." I hated him already. "Calm down Eric." Pam rolled her eyes since I, in a poor show of self-control, let my fangs run out. I growled at her only to get another eye roll. _Is no one afraid of me anymore? _"Pandora told Gran everything about Talon and said she wasn't ready to get in a committed relationship, saying how disastrous it was for her to try and date the Daemon. Personally I think he was only a rebound guy."

"Adele is sick." I said recalling this from the first and only time we met. "She will not have much longer to live."

"She is happy letting her one 'human' life expire, the Fae though, they go to the Summerlands when they die, Gran being connected to Fintan even still will go to be with him when she's finished on this plane." I should encourage Pam to go to more of these 'slumber parties' she has found out a lot of useful information.

"I see, what was Vackra Mardröm doing at Adele's yesterday, was it business or pleasure?" I wanted to know what the Shifter was up to.

"Pandora put my Sookie to sleep, during which time she dreamt as if she had lived Gran's life to be able to understand everything. Sookie's happier for it, and no longer terrified about losing Gran, she will be sad, it is expected, but she will have me to make her feel better." Pam licked her fang.

_And who is here to make me feel better? _No one's even scared of me anymore rather I get to spend my miserable night being threatened by my (could have been) Mate's employees. "Your explanation told me why Adele knew about Talon and also why Vackra Mardröm hates Sophie-Anne, or at least in part, but it didn't explain why Vackra Mardröm could have... could have... loved... me."

Here Pam at least gave me a sympathetic glance but it was short lived. "Simple, Gran saw that Pandora was devastated..." I didn't even try to hide my flinch. "...due to their past Pandora told Gran everything. Gran told me when Sookie and Pandora were practising with Sookie's telepathy, because she wanted me to tell you so you know exactly how badly you fucked up but-."

"I already know that." I growled my fist going through my desk shutting Pam up. "I know I did wrong, shit."

"Gran wants to stake you but-."

"I want to stake me." Pam shot forward and slapped my face, not as hard as I had been hit the night before last but hard enough to really piss me off. "You get one child."

"You can't win her back dead Eric."

"Who says I can win her back." I sulked.

"I'm trying to tell you, the second reason Gran told me all this was because you are one of three guys. Listen to those odds, one is dead, another has commitment issues, Eric you were just high, stupid when you were high, but just high, out of these guys you're quite the catch, man up and fix things. Just give her a bit of space for awhile, let her cool off, you're both immortal, you've got time. One suggestion though, during that period just keep it in your pants." Pam finished in her usual snarky drawl. I was very tempted to pay her back for the earlier hit. Pam gave me an affectionate pat on the shoulder as she walked by. "Cheer up Eric, life isn't so bad. Now what colour should Pandora's thank you shirt be? She has been so wonderful to me..." A soft look of family love fell on Pam's features. "...not only with the advertising or with helping me with my column, but just being a friend to me even when you messed up so bad, she holds nothing against me you know?" That was a big deal to Pam since in our world children often are given as payment for their Maker's debt, she clearly thought she would be punished for my... mistake.

"You're very happy." I noted out loud, she was beaming and our tie practically glowed inside of me.

"It was such a wonderful night. I love them all so much Eric." Her smile faltered slightly. "I know that's not what you want to hear right now."

"No, I think is it, it gives me something to work towards."

"That's the spirit. Soon it will be Mummy, Daddy, Pammy, Sookie and Granny, we'll have such a wonderful family Eric, just don't do anything stupid to wreck it again." Only Pam could be both innocent and a deadly killer... no Vackra Mardröm is the same... their heart separating them from those like Six and Seven.

"Pam?"

"Yes Eric?"

"The shirt looks great."

"I know right?" She grinned as she leaned against the door, clearly on her way out. "I'll order a couple hundred of them in Pandora's designs, I'll get you a new desk too."

"Pam?"

"Yes Eric?"

"Purple, so dark it's nearly black, she'll look beautiful in it." Often Pandora has worn something in the royal purple, it's clearly a favoured colour, perhaps because she is royal.

"Good choice."

"And Pam?"

"Yes Eric?" At one stage she may have attempted to tease me with my prolonging her presence but she understands now I'm leading her to somewhere I don't want to go to, she'll wait.

"Since you have had her blood can you feel her?" It would give me a better insight.

"No, I think it needs to be a mutual exchange, but only one has ever done that with her and he's long dead, or at least that's what Gran said." My child, she always did know the right questions to ask.

"Just one more thing Pam." I took a deep breath and then just went with it. "What did he call her?"

"Aeternus Aeternus which means-."

"Eternal love in Latin, yes I know."

"He's dead Eric, and I know Talon will always have a special place in her heart but it's been five hundred years, I really believe she's ready to love again, she just needs the right guy, it's up to you to be him."

"Pam?"

"Yes Eric?" She smiled at me, a glitter of amusement showing in her blue eyes.

"Thank you."

"Good luck." She blew me a kiss as she walked out.

I could do paper work and finally work out which idiot Staff member is filching from me or I can go pay tribute to the Maenad.

Maenad it is, I always have hated paper work.

"Long Shadow." I called out when I took a bottle of red from behind the bar. "When inventory is done tonight insure there is a notation for this bottle of wine, see to it personally, the numbers just aren't adding up."

"Yes Master." He bowed low, his gaze not meeting mind out of what seemed like respect, not a practice I like, you should meet a persons gaze full on, but he had always done it and as long as he respects me I really don't care even if I really haven't ever liked Long Shadow. When he approached Area Five he wanted to open a business but never had the funds, I decided it would be a wise investment and made a deal with him, he was to be a (small) partner with Pam and myself as long as he done the menial tasks. The partnerships fine so far so I have nothing to complain about but I still don't like him.

XOXOX

_This is it, this is where I'm going to finally die. _I thought the last few hours were a blur to me, I tried to offer the Maenad the wine, having unfortunately ran into her, but she claimed it wasn't a good enough offering and things went downhill from there, leaving me tied up to a tree with silver chains awaiting for the sun to rise and finish me off, the only explanation I received being that I was 'to be a sacrifice for her beloved.' _Crazy ass Maenad._

_At least being outed by a wannabe goddess is a glorious way, there's no shame in that. _I had only one regret, not having been able to worship a different goddess, one befitting of her title. I can easily see why races all bow down to her, she is beyond compare, my Nightmare, both beautiful and terrifying. _Goodbye Vackra Mardröm, I'm sorry forgive me, please because I couldn't bare if you do not because I lo-._

"Darling long time no see." Even with all my sins I must have went to Valhalla, because _she _is an Angel. Before me stood a Model, no she must be a goddess, no Model is so beautiful. She was tall for a woman, a little under six foot I thought, with flaxen hair dropping in waves down to her waist, the golden curls shining in the sunlight. Her body was, grr, her body was all curved in all the right places and the Grecian, white gown she wore did little to hide this fact... but there was something familia about the woman I was sure I had never once seen in my nearly over life.

"Aphrodite." The Maenad grinned her feral grin. "Do you wish to join me in my sacrifice?"

"Sister dear I would love nothing more." The temptress (a literal goddess) looked down at me as I charred in my still shaded tree, chained with silver. "Believe me." I shivered at her cold glare but I still felt somewhat (perhaps stupidly) safe in her presence. "But I have recently spoken to Dionysus."

"Oh." It was like the Maenad came on the spot as she squealed that one word. At this point I wouldn't mind just dying and getting it over and done with. "Tell me Sister please, what did he say?"

"Dionysus has noticed your efforts darling and wishes to make you his Wife, but you need a better sacrifice then this dead creature."

"What, please my Sister, what is it my darling King requires?"

"The answer has been inside of you all along dear, none other would make a worthy sacrifice."

"No, of course not, darling Sister, dear ... Aphrodite... thank you so much for this information you have given me."

"Because of how I feel about you dear Sister, I will also help you with your sacrifice." Here the Maenad, I could just see this through my charred eyes, opened her arms wide screaming words of thanks.

"I am ready to sacrifice myself Dionysus, I believe in mortality." The Maenad stretched her arms to the Heavens above in her declaration. _Crazy ass Maenad. _

And then the beautiful temptress sliced the head off the Maenad with a suddenly appearing sword, her flourish elaborate, her skill with the blade impressive. I believe I have what the humans call sunstroke because in front of me the temptress turned into Vackra Mardröm. "Decided to take up sunbathing Vampire?"

"Pam tells me tans are in fashion." I managed to cough out, spitting out blood onto the ground next to me.

"I don't think it's a good look for you." She smiled, her beautiful rose lips smiled at me as those sexy fangs slid out of her gum sockets. "I had thought we decided that I was to pick the location for our second date." She said the silver chains disappearing from my body.

"Third date I..." I coughed spewing out more blood. "...I promise it is your choice."

She sat down next to me and held her neck out. "Bite Vampire." I slid my fangs into her neck, finally tasting that which I longed for. It was more than I had ever imagined, it was like drinking sunshine itself, but it wasn't hurting, not at all... I stopped hurting._ Why?_

And then she bit my own neck.

I may have blacked out here.

XOXOXO

"Helen I really appreciate this." The voice was one I knew, it was husky and dark, full of sinful pleasure. _Vackra Mardröm_. My mind whispered as the previous events came back into my mind.

"For you Belladonna I would do anything, even save what is already dead." The second voice I recognised too, but there was far less pleasure with it. _Dr Ludwig's name is apparently Helen_. I thought as I opened my eyes to confirm what I could already feel. "Oh look the Vampire is awake."

"Oh joy." Vackra Mardröm rolled her beautiful blue eyes, like an Angel she stood hovering tirelessly over me, her rescue being not at all marred by her bad temperament.

"I would have thought you would have been more pleased to see me." I said sitting up finding that I was sitting on the black couch in my office, no worse for wear it seemed.

"That's what you get when a pretty boy thinks, words come out but you're like, 'no, just no.'"

"You rescued me." I said somewhat defensive, surely that would mean all is forgiven.

"I had sent many warnings to stay away from the Maenad too and you still confronted her. I don't want you to die Vampire just because you kinda' broke my heart." She rolled her eyes. "Fuck that I sound like a teenager, now all I have to say is to 'go fuck yourself' and I'll be completing the cliche, actually..." She grinned all sexy fangs, making my blood burn. I wanted her, I wanted to taste more of her blood. It was fantastic being able to feel her like this, a part of me just screamed in jubilation in pleasure due to her proximity.."...fuck you Vampire, yeah..." She nodded. "...I can see why they say it, it feels great."

"What would feel great would be to _fuck this Vampire." _I purred.

"No Vampire, just no."

"Bill is in the mail Belladonna." The Troll/Hobbit/whatever the hell she is, winked at my Vackra Mardröm. I had never seen Dr Ludwig be at all courteous to anyone, ever, and here she winked at Vackra Mardröm.

"Give me a call sometime, I'll work it off if you need a consultation or a second opinion, tit for tat my friend."

"You do not have to Belladonna, I owe you so much as it is." Dr Ludwig exclaimed showing the first emotion I have seen from her that was not disdain.

"Not even, call me, please."

"I will." She smiled, a frightening concept really, miserable little bitch. If she weren't so good at what she does I would have ripped her head off years ago. "You'll be fine Vampire, but a word of advice, next time you're being a bastard, just stop." _Ripped her head off years ago. _The Hobbit thing disappeared, leaving me with the only creature I wanted to spend any time with, all my time with.

Business first and then pleasure. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I just know stuff." She replied. "I've told you this. What happened was I sensed a disturbance, killed the Maenad, healed you with my blood, called Helen for a second opinion as we teleported to Fangtasia, and now we're at this point of time." She said filing her nails, looking sexy in a Fangtasia shirt, the new dark purple one, it being pulled tight across her tits. "A gift from Pam since the other colours were such a success. Stop staring at my breasts Vampire."

"Why did you rescue me?" I asked adhering to her request.

"Because I'm an awesome mutt creature, I do those things, I rescue the helpless." I barely contained my flinch, shit if she really wants to be hurtful she could have just left me in the sun.

"How were you looking like someone else?" I only had one other question, good thing too 'cause my lover was not looking like she was willing to stay here much longer.

"It's my own version of glamour, I can't transform into anything but the White Wolf, but I can create a glamour around my self like the Fae."

"Is this what you really look like?" I teased a little, not wanting to ask my last question.

"No Vampire, I'm size twenty-eight, covered in scars, and I'm bald. Yes this is what I really look like you fucking misogynist." Wish I didn't say anything, I just wanted to lighten the atmosphere a little but she's still glaring at me, worse now, because apparently that was really the wrong thing to say.

"Why did you bond with me?" I asked almost timid. I, Eric Northman, do not do 'timid' but she save my life and just ripped me a new one, I'm allowed to feel a little less sure when I know for near fact she hasn't shared her blood with someone since Talon.

"So you can lay in the sunshine without burning, it was a gamble but it paid off and before you ask, yes you are immune to sunlight but it will only last for about a week, or so I feel, as will any and all of the other effects, so get your fill, 'cause baby you and I are done here."

"I..." And then she just left. "I love you." I whispered. "And thank you, thank you so much my Vackra Mardröm." I rose and had a look at myself in the mirror, I was tan, it was surprising, but I liked it. A tanned Vampire, who would have thought? The image would have been perfect had I not had tears in my eyes.

Cautiously I walked outside and begun my journey home, flying there, in the middle of the day, the day of my attack. More than once I had to stop 'cause I couldn't see through my bloody tears, over one thousand years it has been since I felt the sun kiss me, no that is not right, I had the sun kiss me recently. The first time was outside a dingy diner on my first real date... and now she's gone.

I wiped the last of my tears away as I landed in my backyard (it was secluded, no one would see me here) to sunbathe naked; I would indeed 'get my fill.' I had to plan, to get her back on my side... and I think I know just the way to do it, but I'll need 'Please help me Pamela.'

XOXOXOXOX

Author's note.

XOXOXOXOX

Hey, so this chapter really cleared up a few things, why Pandora claims to have never been in a serious relationship for one, or at least somewhat, with the mention of Talon. We will hear about him some more when Eric finally confronts her about him, but not for awhile yet since next chapter is based around Eric trying to say sorry, but it begins in Pandora's POV as she tries and works out why she bonded with Eric when just sharing her blood could have sufficed.

I really hope you like the twist on Adele's past, her emphasis in the first chapter 'I am happy with this being my only life,' referring, of course, to just her human life alone, the 'I have lived as I ought' continuing with this train of thought.

So what else, what else? Oh Sam, we haven't really found out what he is up to, next chapter though we will, and find out why he's hooked in with the Maenad and what that has to do with Sophie-Anne and in turn her flunky Bill, awesome.

Hope you all like it, LKat.

PS. Thank you for the favourites and whatever else, since I know it's a fair different story to those usually seen here since it's not really centric to the SVM themes, it makes me feel real awesome, especially the comments, I swear my heart leaps into my throat every time I read a comment.


	6. Weir, Killing Heidi

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Vackra Mardröm. POV

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Why? _Was the question I kept asking myself.

_Why did I go so out of my way to ensure the Vampire kept away from the Maenad?_

_Why did I nearly let the people of Valencia in Nierria nearly be burned down so he wouldn't be injured? _I didn't, I saved the forest, saving hundreds but I would have forsaken them which should not have been an option. My concern was that I was going to be late, seeing him charred but alive had been enough to bring tears to my eyes but they had to be ignored to deal with the fucking Maenad... but more importantly.

_Why did I cheapen the memory of Talon by bonding to another?_

_Talon._ The name still hurts to think, five hundred and twenty-seven years, six months and twelve days after the day of his death, it still hurts to think.

I miss him so much in these moments, his wit, his sense of humour, his ability to be ridiculously blunt to the point it was nearly hurtful. If he was here right now I know one thing was certain, he would tell me I was in love with Eric Northman.

Fuck.

It was exactly like that with Talon too, hard and fast. Talon, he loved me with his whole heart, wanting only me, even in those last moments of his death he had made me swear I would find someone who loved me like that... and then mate with them, because I deserved to be loved and nothing short of that would be enough.

And I go and fall for a self-righteous Vampire.

_Who held me as I slept. _

Who cheated on me immediately.

_Whose remorse eats away at me through our blood bond. _

Who is the biggest narcissist I had ever met.

_Who... who loves me. _

I am so screwed.

I teleported my Tablet to me, accessing my Hotmail account. I said I was going to help Pam with her column and I mean to, it's just convenient that the timing is perfect to ignore my musings.

The both of us (Pam and I) are going to advise in the column, give a human (though I am so not) perspective and that which from a Vampire, in a show of how the different mindsets work. Pam was planning to get those at Fangtasia to state their issue, we'll use those questions for the first article and then go from there. Considering it's Friday night now, just after six where my Vampire charge is at, then I have little doubt Pam has already hustled up some questions. She was so keen to start this, I wasn't going to let her down.

I teleported myself down by the waterfall in a white deck chair, enjoying the ambience. The reason the fire had been started in Valencia was because they had a... well basically a rat problem, these rats being four foot in both height and width, adorning sabre teeth and acid spit. The Valencian's were burning them out and the fire got out of control, I spent today cleaning up after the fire, something I should have been doing last night rather then bonding with a charred Vampire.

I deserve the ambience.

At least the Imp problem was completely sorted tonight, Damien had messaged me, every last cent of compo had been paid and everyone ignored his slight. The accompanying note 'I made it to three demerits' was something I could have probably done without knowing, but I sent him a job offer to start field work.

He declined with the promise of 'never moving again.' Tonight's a monthly meeting at Base (the first one I've been to in years) I'll see him there and heal the poor Dragon, so at least he'll be active for duty come Monday. I decided this as I opened Pam's Email (getting my head in the game) it being full of questions about my well being that I just ignored. I know Adele told her about Talon last night, and as much as I wasn't real appreciative of her sharing my business I got why she did it, Adele just wanted both Pam and Eric to understand but I just don't want Pam to be weird around me as it is it's bad enough that she looks at me like opium cut with chocolate and the richest wine since she had that vial of my blood.

But I'll worry about that later, I have questions to answer.

_Please help me Pamela. _

_I work with a Vampire at a club, I really like him but he doesn't seem to notice me even after six months. What can I do to get his attention? I have tried everything from spilling True Blood on my cleavage to showing him my other bite makes. What else can I do? If he doesn't notice me soon I'm going to snap. _

_Sincerely Ginger Snaps._

_Of course the first question would be about Eric._ I rolled my eyes as I rolled the page up to read Pam's response.

_To Ginger Snaps, _

_Firstly I love that movie, it really shows how psychotic bitten wears really are, but here's another movie for you, 'He's just not that into you.' Vampires have a tendency to approach who or what they want, after six months if he hasn't done so, he's noticed but isn't interested. _

_Pamela.'_

Harsh but true to the point I couldn't help my laughter as I typed out my own response.

_Ginger Snaps, _

_You have to understand some home truths, your 'tactics' clearly aren't working out so well for you but chances are won't work out well for another Vampire either if you're after more than a 'one night stand' situation. Being bitten by a multiple of Vampires doesn't make you look desirable, rather you have been used but are not worth keeping. I'll put it simply, Vampire's have an acute sense of smell, every time they near you, they can smell the other Vampires who have sunk their teeth into you. Would you bite an apple that was bitten by twelve other people? _

_Don't try so hard Ginger Snaps, 'cause those words together can only write 'try hard' and there's nothing attractive about that. Find yourself somebody nice who will dedicate them self to you as well and forget this Vampire, because you deserve someone who's into you too. _

_All the best. Aristotle. _

We chose 'Aristotle' for my name due to the intelligence behind the original Aristotle, hopefully I can be just as inspiring.

_Please help me Pamela. _

_Firstly, love the column, your advice is always spot on and and Aristotle is an absolute sweetheart. _Thanks Pam, that's very sweet. _I just have this hiccup, my Vampire boyfriend wants to bite me, I'm afraid it will hurt, but he says it won't, I am just asking for a second opinion before I take the plunge. _

_Begging (not) to be bitten. _

_To Begging,_

_To put it in another way Vampire bites stimulate the most erotic feeling you will ever wish to orgasm. _

_Enjoy Pamela. _

Once more I was laughing as I was writing my own response, Pam's column is going to be a hit.

_Dear Begging, _

_I don't think that biting is the issue here, not since your Vampire partner has already told you it doesn't hurt, it sounds more like a trust issue since you didn't just take his word. _

_Explore these issues and then once more address the bite. _

_To answer your question a Vampire bite can be both painful and enjoyable depending on the attention put behind it. Being not a Vampire myself I can honestly say when I have been bitten it was orgasmic, but I have only been bitten by the one Vampire and he wished to make it pleasurable, seriously it made sex nearly redundant._

_Hope you find peace. Aristotle. _

I shivered as I thought of Eric's bite, he was dyeing and he _still _kissed me gently, reverently on the spot he eased his fangs into. It was so wrong for me not to bite back considering how blissful I felt; 'bliss' meaning I could feel his love in the way he bit me.

And now we're bonded and I can feel him always.

He feels deeply my Vampire (yes 'my' there is no getting away from it now) quite Bipolar in his emotions too, or maybe that was just because of the crazy arse day he had. Feeling the sun for the first time in an immeasurable amount of time would make anyone go hot then cold.

I experienced it all with him, wanting to be there holding his hand so he wasn't alone. I thought about teleporting next to him, cloaking myself, but he would no doubt be able to feel my presence, I'm just not ready to talk to him yet, but I still have the rest of these to do.

_Please help me Pamela,_

_Recently I was stoned out of my mind and unknowingly cheated on the only one I want. _I closed my eyes for a good five minutes and just ignored the awful letter before curiosity got the best of me. _I didn't realise she (the whore I cheated with) wasn't even my love, but now my love won't even speak to me so I can explain and apologise... and if she desires beg for her to come back o me. As a Vampire yourself Pamela you would know how unlikely it is for a Vampire to do any of those things, let alone an older Vampire in a position of worth. How do I make her listen?_

_Cupcake. _

_PS. Aristotle from you I have learnt the value of learning from my own and others mistakes. I hear everything you say. _

My heart was taken back to two nights before and my want for him to just listen to me. I didn't know what to think of that so I just referred to Pam's answer.

_Dear Cupcake,_

_What type of pansy arse name is 'Cupcake' for a Vampire? I figure it has something to do with your love, to which I believe shows your commitment, or at least the start of it. _

_I get it, Vampires aren't known for being monogamous but if you had agreed with you love and you broke it then it's your own fault. _

_But there's still hope. _

_Prove your care and remorse, find her, make her listen, it might take awhile for her to trust you but if you really care for her as much as you say, which I believe you do (otherwise I wouldn't be seeing this letter) you'll be back together in no time; as long as you don't fuck up again. _

_Best of luck Pamela. _

My turn then.

_Cupcake, _

_Betrayal cuts deep, having lived as long as you have you would know this hurt, don't expect everything to fall perfect straight away. _

_To clarify something to the curious readers, and possibly to you yourself, 'Cupcake' is a somewhat affectionate, somewhat derogatory term, you see cupcakes are sweet and delicious, tempting but full of sugar making them bad for you. The problem with Cupcakes (both with a capital and a lower case 'C') is that they're hard to resist and even if you don't indulge in the gorgeous Cupcake/cupcake when first spied it will be on your mind until it is... ravished. _

_I hope that explains things, but that sounds suspiciously like third date talk. _

_Aristotle._

Then I couldn't help but adding.

_I get the point Pam. _

Hopefully the other letters aren't so fucking personal, I doubt I'll be able to get through the rest of them otherwise.

XOXOXOX

Eric's POV

XOXOXOX

"She thinks I'm irresistible." I grinned, a few fang bangers looking my way because of it, their shock barely getting my notice.

"She, I assume we're talking about Pandora, also thinks you're a spoilt Prince."

"I can change that." I drummed my fingers on the arm rest of the stupid throne, that I haven't got around to burning. I had been at a loose end tonight, having decided to just sulk in my throne, my surly attitude being good for business and all. It gave me the secondary advantage of being able to watch the till, after taking Vackra Mardröm's blood I have heightened awareness, leaving me knowing everything that was happening in my entire club. I would find the thief myself, but not now, I have a plan to put into place, 'cause now I have hope.

"What exactly did she say?" Pam asked from where she was sitting next to me, scanning the crowd with a certain amount of restlessness, she too having been hyper aware since taking Vackra Mardröm's blood, just not to the same degree I am, since I had larger quantities and took it from the source. I think back now and wonder if _she_ bit me back because I was draining her dry.

A new wave of guilt washed over me as I handed my phone to Pam so she could read _her _E-mails. "See?" I questioned smug. "All I have to do is show her I can be good for her."

"This isn't television Eric, you just can't do one big romantic gesture and she'll take you back and everything will be forgotten."

"I know that." It will take _many_ gestures before everything is forgotten. I was putting on my leather jacket I had draped over the back of the throne as I spoke. _Vackra Mardröm likes leather. _"But I know the first thing I need to do." I shivered as our bond was reawakened. It must be her moving between dimensions that makes the strength of our bond change, she's always there in the back of my heart, but she must be close to this plane now because suddenly I feel her really strongly, not quite as strong had she been on Earth, but she's more than just a gentle hum now. I know for sure I could track her down now if I could find the portal.

"I know, I know." Pam drawled watching me prepare for my departure, ensuring I had my keys, putting my phone in my pocket, these type of things. "Watch the till."

"Did you tell Long Shadow we're being vigilant?"

"I text him, three sets of eyes are better then one and all that." She answered sliding into the throne, looking bored at the prospect of entertaining the masses already. "It's his profit that's being filched too, he'll want to find justice as much as we do." Her fangs dropped as she glared at the Serving Staff. "One of those humans are going to feel my wrath."

"I get first break."

"It's crack, the saying." Pam sighed, her own phone in her hand as she read through Vackra Mardröm's replies.

"I know what I said." I spun my key ring on my finger as I walked out, ignoring the scent of disappointment that came from the patrons. "We might go out tonight, I'll message you when I decide, change first."

"Believe me Eric, that won't be a problem." She scowled at her red catsuit.

With that last sassy remark I left.

It was a nice gesture and she would like it, having already shown her preference to sweets.

Surly it couldn't be too hard to cook, humans do it all the time.

I went to Wal-mart and made my way to the book shop first, I had never been here before but the Library is closed at this time and I figured it would be my best bet. Wal-mart is huge, but with the use of the directory I easily found the book store; I can very easily achieve this. "I need a book." I told the kid at the counter. Late teens, fair complexion, bleached hair with a green mohalk. I was tempted to give him a brochure for Fangtasia but I didn't think he looked old enough. Human ages are so hard to tell.

"Too bad we don't sell books here then." He snarked. I was _this_ close of eating his face off.

"I have a child about your age, I don't put up with her shit and I'm not going to put up with yours either. I need a cook book."

"What type?" The kid asked with a sigh of disdain. I wanted to bite his face off again (or still) but I needed his... fuck it, I needed his help, I knew nothing about cook books. It made sense that there would be categories for the books, being that there is such a prevalence of food and fat people in an alarming ratio, but I wouldn't know what the categories are. Maybe there are foods you only eat on Monday, or a purple food cook book.

"I need to make Prinsesstårta." If this doesn't bare fruit then I'll just get Pam to get in contact with one of her old pets, they'll be pleased to hear from her since she dumped them all for Sookie.

"I am not bilingual ass wipe." _There is still plenty of time to eat your face off. _

"Princess cake." I translated.

"Manly." He scoffed before succumbing to laughter.

"Is it for a girl Son?" A man in Adele's vintage questioned, he had been waiting behind me with a couple of war books in his hand, I had paid him no mind until now. "Bah." He scoffed when I nodded. "This generation wouldn't know how to woo a lass if their life depended on it." He hobbled over to a shelf by the closest wall picking up a 'dessert' book. "This should have what you're looking for in it."

I flicked through the book finding the green cake, it looking sweet and delicate. _I can do this, I can adapt this recipe and make cupcakes for Vackra Mardröm. _"It does." I agreed and walked back to the counter, taking the man's books too. "I wouldn't feel right not paying for them, not after you helped me out. I would have been stuck here all night." I admitted, surprised at my own charity.

"Nice to see some young folks are worth it." He said hobbling over to the counter with his walker. "Unlike this one, in my day kids never had such atrocious hair, hair does not grow green."

"Nor my own." I agreed as he took his books (they having been scanned now) and hobbled his way out.

"Good luck Son, seems you need it."

"Meaning?" I questioned insulted, I paid for the old man's books, he had no right to insult me.

"When was the last time you cooked something from scratch?"

"Point taken." I grinned slightly, it laced with a scowl. It was true though, I hadn't cooked since I had cooked boar over an open fire, but I had looked at the instructions they did not seem to be difficult.

"If she's worth it she'll appreciate the effort."

The old man hobbled out of the shop, taking small steps with his walker, I mentally thanked my Maker, bastard that he is, for not letting me become that, and then turned my attention back to the green haired Vampire wannabe. "Anything else?" He asked in the same tone Pam uses when I tell her to tend the bar. "One more thing..." I checked the placement of the security cameras. "...I haven't eaten today."

"The food court is just down that way." He gave me the finger as he directed where the food court must be located.

"No, what I want you have right..." I leaned over, putting my mouth against his neck, the boy stilling, frightened. "...here." I dropped my fangs, this causing him to pass out. I dialled 911 and left and anonymous tip as I threw the money on the counter for the books, leaving then for the grocery with my cooking book in hand.  
Buying the ingredients went better, I had difficulties at first, but the lady at the 'Delicatessen' helped me out and even assisted me in purchasing the right equipment. I found everything I needed at Wal-mart, I have no idea why Pam refuses to go here, it was very convenient.

With my ingredients and equipment I was ready to cook, so I went back home and had everything out to use.

Four egg yolks.

"Pam?" I questioned in my phone looking at the egg the moment she had answered. "What part of an egg is a 'yolk' and how do I separate it from the rest of the egg?"

_"And I am meant to know this how?"_

I killed the urge to remind her of her like to keep pets and instead asked the next logical question. "Where can I find out how to do such."

_"I don't know google it. What are you doing?" _

"I am making cupcakes." I expected a fit of laughter, as it was I spoke through gritted teeth, only telling my youngest because she was near enough to be useful.

For a moment Pam was completely silent. _"Eric that is brilliant." _

"I know." I smirked as if someone could see my smug satisfaction.

_"Can I help, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeaaaase?"_

"Who's going to run the bar?" I questioned just to tease her a little bit, her enthusiasm warmed my cold heart.

_"Long Shadow can do it, he needs to pull his weight around. Please Eric I do evvv-er-ry-thing."_

"You may come but I don't want to hear complaints about you doing evvv-er-ry-thing." She did close to it though, when I haven't got time since I'm Sheriff, but I don't want to hear her whining, Vampire's are not supposed to whine.

She was at my home within five minutes, eager to help.

Aside from the pouting and the whining, the sulking and her inclination to use _my _credit cards, she really was a good girl.

With Pam's assistance we found an instructional video on Youtube. There were a few mishaps with the eggs (they're very fragile) the flour got everywhere, and the marzipan was a bitch to 'work with' but in the end I had made twenty-five cupcakes that I had made by myself. "She will love them." Pam gushed boxing up her own cake to give to Adele and Sookie tomorrow night. I attempted to do the layering with my cupcakes but after a few wasted cakes I decided they were too small to do so, instead icing them in either custard or jam before covering them with marzipan and finishing with one of the Red Roses that I spent an hour alone making.

"I hope so." I agreed somewhat, tying a bow around my gift box, it being lined with plastic wrap to be hygienic on Pam's instruction.

"You'll be fine, she thinks your irresistible remember?" She smiled at me, throwing the paper towel in the bin, having been cleaning the kitchen. This was one of those times she was being a good girl. "Hey what do you want with the last of these?" She held a plate that had the Roses on it that weren't good enough to go on the cake. I blurred next to her and took one to inspect, it smelt sweet, everything had been, my mouth was practically salivating while the cake and custard had been cooking. Hesitant now I had a taste. "What did it taste like?" Pam asked, slight trepidation entering her tone.

"Sweet, I have nothing I can compare it to for you, blood tastes nothing like this."

"Are you ok?" Her concern was obvious but she had no reason to be.

"It's just a side effect from bonding with Vackra Mardröm, after a week they'll be rid of themselves."

"Should you call Doctor Ludwig?" She asked looking me over clinically, checking my temperature and colouring. I blame the seventies for her attentiveness, after seeing 'Hot Lips Hoolihan' she had a want to go to medical school.

"No, she hasn't Bonded with any other, Dr Ludwig would be only speculating. I feel _her_ again Pam, I don't want to waste this opportunity."

"Very well, your body, lets drive."

I drove about fifteen minutes away taking us out of town to an empty field. "I don't understand I feel her." I growled getting out of the car.

"Are you _sure _you don't want to give Doctor Ludwig a call?"

"Not helping Pamela." She huffed but followed me with the gift box onto the grassy field, not saying anything about her shoes despite the fact I could clearly feel her annoyance. "You can't feel her at all?"

"I can only assume that it's like a Vampire gives a human their blood, she's the stronger Being so only she can sense it."

"Usually the human can't sense the Vampire until after the second exchange, perhaps it is working this way because I too am a powerful creature."

"Or you haven't been sensing her at all, rather sensing something else."

"Not helping Pamela." She huffed again as I stood right next to where I sensed Vackra Mardröm. " Vackra Mardröm, if you are cloaking yourself, please reveal yourself." Nothing happened. I reached forward to cup her face since she had not moved either, and my hand disappeared to the wrist. I jumped back startled but my settlement came with a realisation. "Pam, it looks like we just found the portal to her dimension."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She grinned linking her free arm around mine. "Let's go." With a thrill of excitement we were both feeling, we walked through the portal. "Holy shit." Pam gasped in a near silent whisper. We stepped into a room that spanned nearly as far as the eye could see, but it was 'Wal-mart' in nature since it was broken up into different sections, what we stepped into was a Strip Club type room, circular tables and chairs being placed around the room, all facing towards a stage that was the very definition of depravity. I have been in a lot of Strip Clubs over the years, Whore Houses too, but none were like this.

"Yeah." I agreed noticing the couple of girls who were making out on stage. I was unsure if this was part of the act or if they just got caught up in the moment but everyone else seemed to keep dancing around them, in perfectly choreographed timing.

"So it's a planned Auction, they were just going to sell her?" A voice questioned, through all the other noises (which admittedly didn't seem that loud, just present) I could hear this voice, as if I was meant to.

"Yeah." I would recognise _her_ voice anywhere, a thrill of delight passed through me as I did.

"How positively barbaric." Metal on metal clang together just in front of me, the blurs turning in Vackra Mardröm and a foxy girl. Seriously she was a literal fox, fox ears, and a bushy tail that needed a hole cut out of her sweat pants to be set freed. But my eyes were for one. I had never seen her look so beautiful, free from make-up my lover had her hair pulled into a pony tail, in a simple pair of sweat pants and a black crop top, a pair of chucks on her feet. I had never seen so much of her mid section exposed and I found myself cheated. The curve her her hip looked inviting, like my hands would fit them, her stomach toned but still womanly, her skin soft. I wanted to lick her navel, place kisses on her hips... I wanted so much.

"Your shoulder..." I nodded to the fox. I wouldn't admit it, but this place (with no waterfalls) had me intimidated, sword play was something I knew all about and the fox, having landed underneath Vackra Mardröm's Claymore, was losing badly. "...it's dropped."

"I know." She growled, but it wasn't an angry growl, playful if anything. "I can't seem to get out of that habit, Twenty-five said I can't go on field work until I shake it." The fox chatted sheathing her sword, as Vackra Mardröm did.

"Are you one of Twenty-five's then?" Pam asked eagerly. My attention not wavering on my want as _she_ stared back, her crystal blue eyes shimmering with emotions I couldn't place.

"One at your service." The fox curtsied. "Weapons expert, forging them that is. I inherited my title from my Pa just recently when he retired, fought hard to gain it I did. But you can call me Carla-Jaye, or CJ, or whatever since we're off the clock. And you are?"

"Pamela Ranvenscroft." Pam answered enthusiastically. She was a city girl at heart, 'bum fuck' Louisiana just wasn't cutting it for her, this place is her scene. "And this is Eric Northman." I could have introduced myself, but Pam may have noticed my preoccupation. I couldn't distinguish _her_ expression, I had until this stage, thought that _her_ poker face was just really that bad, since she seemed to wear her heart on her sleeve, but rather, she clearly didn't care that I was seeing her expression since now she was impassive.

"Oh yooou're Eric Northman." The fox drawled. "He's cute." She giggled to Vackra Mardröm.

"And you're just walking hormones you are." Vackra Mardröm rolled her eyes playfully, a slight smile ridding the blank stare.

"I can't help being a fox." CJ winked, brushing her tail against my love as she made her leave. "I think you should give him another chance." The fox stage whispered over her shoulder. "He even brought you a tribute." She giggled running off when Vackra Mardröm swatted the foxes pert behind with the flat side of her Claymore.

"Would it be redundant to say I agree with the fox?" I asked softly, hating how unsure I sounded.

"A little." She rolled her eyes again and walked to the closest table to us. "You'll have to forgive me, I'm a little off kilter with your visit."

"Yeah you're a real stress head." Pam rolled her eyes.

"CJ was my forth opponent, and my only single opponent out of the four groups. I've known you were tracking me down when you decided on it. What four hours ago now?" She said glancing at her watch it being just after one now. "Sit, sit." She gestured the other seats with a slight laugh. "Gosh don't stand on ceremony, I promise I won't lop your head off if that's what you're worried about." She twirled the Claymore in her fingers, before it disappeared. I went to say something, anything, but a leggy brunette in a leopard skin dress came over. "Appreciate it Claudine." She smiled excepting the menu.

"Least I can do after your endeavour to save Sookie Angel." The woman smiled beautifully but it seemed like there was slight sadness in her eyes.

"Sookie, my Sookie? Is she in danger?"

"You must be Miss Ravenscroft." The brunette hugged Pam with a spirit of a Frat Sister. "You _are _beautiful, and _you _must be Mr Northman." She waggled her finger. _This_ close to biting it off. "Naughty, naughty." She giggled. "But I can't say I'm surprised, your exploits are renowned."

"That's enough Claudine." Vackra Mardröm said with a slight edge.

"Awe Angel." The girl gave her air kisses, my love looking slightly bothered. "Ciao Angel."

"Firstly is my Sookie in trouble? Secondly what the fuck?"

"Susanna won't be harmed, Three and I have it sorted, secondly that was Claudine Craine." I glanced at Pam (she was better with names then I was) but she seemed just as at a loss as I did. "One day I'll get used to that narcissism. Vampire you tried to eat her Brother Claude, Claude being on the pole over there, kinda' how we met. Are we all on the same page?"

I snorted, I should have expected it would have only taken about three seconds for her to bust my balls. "Not really." Pam almost mumbled, having not known half that story.

"Prince Niall's Grandchildren."

"Claudine, she's a Faerie?" Pam asked, smelling herself, but nothing smelt like anything in here.

"Cousin and Faerie godmother to Lady Susanna." Eventually last night Pam had told me that Sookie is a Princess, when we had got to that, she was thrilled.

"My Telepath is amazing is she not?" Pam bragged.

"She is Angel Cake." Vackra Mardröm smiled; I yearn for that smile. "Do you guys want anything? The food and drinks are magic." Whimsically she spoke, hospitable as she handed her menu to Pam, "A Strawberry Daiquiri Cookie." Her drink appeared on the table and a bag of jelly beans. "Appreciate it." She smiled opening the jelly beans with great amusement, they all being pink.

"How does that work?" Pam asked impressed.

"Cookie is Mated with Octavia Fant, a Witch whose ranking is Five, he being Three. They make dinners together on our monthly Friday night catch up for whoever is in this dimension, a little hocus pocus and you have the scene from Fantasia, seriously you walk into their kitchen and it's spotless and there's like all the food preparing itself at these ridiculous speeds, it really is amazing to watch."

"That would be convenient." I grinned, finding it easy and not at all awkward to make conversation like I had thought it would be. She wasn't overly warm but it was still comforting to sit next to my Bonded.

"Are you telling me a Cook is responsible for my Sookie?" Pam growled, nearly breaking the table with her grip. I hadn't noticed her poor behaviour having been captivated with Vackra Mardröm, now I regret it, Pam has a better public persona then that.

"Angel Cake we don't use titles as slurs under my roof."

"Sorry Pandora." Pam apologised contrite.

"I'll let it go this time, your concern for Lady Susanna outweighing your common sense and all that." She waved her arm in a meaningless gesture. "I can't say I'm surprised though, your Maker's narcissism is something else, tolerance of all kinds wouldn't have been a part of his tutelage." She winked at me. "That self-absorbed behaviour is second only to the Fae, fact not slur... but speaking of." The blond, Claude, was walking over wearing chaps, a Cowboy hat and nothing else. He had been gyrating on a pole in close to my direct line of vision, Vackra Mardröm was sitting opposite me, her back towards him, yet she knew the moment I did he was coming over.

"If a Vampire was to eat me, I could do much worse then you Eric Northman." He purred. It was one thing to be open with your body but fuck, I could have done without seeing a naked man standing so close to my lover.

"Get your cock away from my face Claude, fuck." She swore sounding for the first time pissed off.

"And you wonder why Eric 'cheated' on you." For a second I wondered if everyone knew, but decided I didn't care. They can think what they want, the Faeries opinion was of no concern to me. "We should finish what we started that night here." Claude purred his attention returning to me.

"I wouldn't sink so low." I sneered.

"Claude, your cock nor your personality was invited into this conversation, take them both with you. I wish to be able to keep my drink down."

"You dare dismiss me as a simple Servant." Claude growled, looking far more like the Fae, split personality, uppity; his reaction to the dismissal was expected.

I was perched to take him down if he made one move towards my lover but she looked amused if anything. "You are _so_ not pulling the linage card with me." Vackra Mardröm laughed.

"Later, when Her Royal Bitchiness isn't-." The Faerie was pushed against the table in the second, Vackra Mardröm pinning him there with her knee as she hovered in her full winged splendour. I felt a little emasculated, she really didn't need me to protect her.

"Under _my _roof _my _word is followed, your disrespect will not be tolerated Claude. Citing my right as Agent Twenty-five of the famed Twenty-five, Regent of this community, I uninvite Claude Crane Brignant from my establishment on the basis of insubordination, for a total of three months beginning this second." With a scowl Claude disappeared from under Vackra Mardröm, looking like he didn't have a choice.

"That was so fucking hot." I purred as she floated to her feet, getting nothing but an eye roll in response.

"Claudine I like but she's trying to get her wings. Claudette is just as bad as Claude in a female body... uh that whole side of the family really, Claudia, Cloud, Clarendon... yuck. Fintan made a good call when he took Susanna away from that, the whole lot of the Cousins grew up like brats."

"Did Claude get sent away?" Claudine asked (the one who was trying to be an Angel, just one of the many strange notions I have been exposed to since knowing Vackra Mardröm) appearing with us again suddenly.

"He can chill at his own club for awhile."

"He likes it here better." Claudine sulked, defensive of her twin. "Hooligans has all these human codes you have to follow." The Faerie was smiling but it was obvious she was still sulking, using her smile as a cover to be a bitch.

"Yeah, maybe it would be better here if I had a few more laws." She gestured the impending orgy on the dance floor. "I only ask for one thing, and that's to respect another's choice. I have had enough of Claude's disrespect, I am Regent here and Claude still acted miffed when I told him to get his junk out of my face. I shouldn't have to justify myself Claudine, you are here as my guest and nothing more. If you have a problem with my ruling over your Brother, take it up with the Prince and see how he reacts."

Looking visibly shaken the Faerie curtseyed, no longer smiling. "I will speak with Claude."

"Do as you wish." Vackra Mardröm shrugged unconcerned, twirling her straw around in her drink as the Faerie disappeared. "I leave at times, on these missions, for years at a time. The Brignant household start taking the role of a Regent, since they are of royal line and have the numbers to create force since they breed like fucking rabbits, you can't tell me the Fae household numbers are dropping when they have multiple births. Anyway my twenty-four others are usually too busy to put them in their place, I come back home missing it so much only to have to deal with this shit." She waved it off. "Last time I kicked Claude's arse to the curb he built Hooligans but it's nowhere near as depraved as this so he always comes back with half arsed apologies, but whatever, hearing about my Fae problem is not why you hunted me down here. Ask your questions."

"These meals, can I actually eat them?" Pam asked before I asked anything of worth.

"Yeah sure, otherwise it wouldn't appear on your menu, it being magic and all. I suggest the sorbet, it's ridiculous good."

"I just ask for it?" Sceptical Pam asked.

"Yeah go right ahead."

"Can I have a sorbet AB neg?" Pam asked looking like she felt kinda' silly but this was gone when a bowl appeared in front of her. With a tentative taste and an accompanying moan Pam laughed amazed. "That is so good, cold, but..."

"Ridiculous good." Vackra Mardröm winked when Pam trailed off to nothing.

"Yes." She nodded but her expression turned serious. "Pandora can you tell me about Sookie, please?"

"I found out exactly how it relates to Sophie-Anne. Get comfortable this is a hell of a story."

"Don't keep me in suspense." Pam nearly begged playing with her spoon.

"Sophie-Anne is destitute, her elaborate lifestyle having created this. She wants to marry someone named Peter Thredgil..." She trailed off almost in question.

"He's a Vampire Monarch, ruler of Arkansas." I explained.

"Ok that makes sense." She nodded pleased. "That area, it would be quite wealthy?"

"Correct." I once more answered, as if I was really being much help, she already told me more than I knew, having not known about what Sophie-Anne was planning to do about her money concerns apart from having me sell her blood.

"Ok so she has land and numbers and he has wealth but that's really not much of a reason to marry her, so Sophie-Anne needs her assets to do the talking for her. She has a Viking Vampire Sheriff which is pretty cool, especially since he can control some bad ass names Thalia that Texas couldn't handle?" I nodded trying not to smile since she was serious but I hadn't ever been referred to as 'pretty cool.' "But is it really enough even when the Berts are thrown in?" She questioned taking a sip of her drink. "I don't know these names, so you guys are going have to give me a Vamp 101 before tomorrow night, leave me prepared and whatnot if either of you can manage it."

"I will, if you do not mind."

"Not at all, I won't be going into this blind." She smiled. _Beautiful and pragmatic... _"Ok, so back to the problem at hand, we'll worry about the rest later, I don't want Pam to explode." _...considerate too. _"So this is where Sam Merlotte comes in or whatever his real name is. Years ago he freaked out with his first shift and ran away only to take cover at the Maenad's place she was squatting at. The one I recently killed, which shit Vampire, next time I say 'please stay away from the Maenad' don't cover yourself in barbecue sauce and cook yourself for her."

"I do not regret my actions, not because it brought you back to me and left us with the beginnings of a blood blond."

"Yeah... yeah, I'm really not ready to talk about that." I regretted saying anything as soon as she spoke, her eyes looked haunted for a second, but she shook the whole thing off quickly. "So Sam, in custody of the Maenad, she having not been too pleased when he broke in, sought a creature who could potentially fix his Maenad problem. He took refuge at Sophie-Anne's, she hid him until the Maenad got bored trying to find him, they being only after instant gratification get bored easily, except when they're torturing my Vampire it seems."

"What?" Pam and I both questioned cautiously elated.

"Forget I said anything, moving on." Briskly she spoke but I was never going to forget that. "So Sam was released from Sophie-Anne's when the threat was over but it was with a blood promise, cosigned by Cattelaides, that Sam had to do one favour for her, no matter what it was in the future. Sam spent his life running away from Sophie and the Maenad, until being caught up to by Sophie's flunky five years ago. Susanna's Cousin Hadley -."

"The Queen's child Hadley?"

"That's the one." Vackra Mardröm winked, my heart beating because of it. "Anyway she blabbed, about Susanna's telepathy-." Pam growled interrupting. "Easy girl I have a plan, one you can both be in on if you want."

"I'm in." Pam said without hesitation.

"Good girl."

"Me too." I wasn't letting Pam throw herself to the wolves unescorted.

Once more Vackra Mardröm smiled, my heart leaping for the second time. "Good Dad. Ok so Sophie-Anne called her favour in via Vampire Bill more recently, requesting the Telepath to be presented to her. See earlier the first time Vampire Bill had visited Sam with the Queen's request Susanna was still too young, so Sam offered her a job which she snapped up due to her inability to hold one down thanks to her Telepathy." Vackra Mardröm shook her head slowly. "She trusted his quiet mind due to the silence, but silent does not necessarily equate to trust, poor, naive pumpkin."

"You love her?" Pam questioned in a gasp taking note of Vackra Mardröm's dewy eyes and affectionate pet name.

"I was working with Dr Ludwig the day I met Susanna. Helen was birthing Wear twins when the call came through, she was busy so I took it. Birthing cross breeds are hard, they aren't compatible with the Mother if the Mother is human, we nearly lost them both a couple of times, but that moment I held that little girl, her blue eyes opening and a cry bursting from her, it was love." As Vackra Mardröm spoke I held Pam's hand as she contemplated losing Sookie before they had even met. "She was such a little fighter. I knew she was Fae straight away, Claude proving his use since through him I met Niall, giving me a frame of reference for not only her background but her linage."

"My Sookie nearly died." Pam whispered. "But you saved her." She looked up at Vackra Mardröm with pleading eyes.

"Just like I will again, it's what I do. I breathed life in her, a fun Fae trick, it wouldn't work with either of you, but like proven if I ever lose one of you I can bring you back with my blood, you just need to pick the right method for the right creature... yes Pam I saved her..." Vackra Mardröm's eyes darkened. "...but I failed her anyway, my promise to always protect her falling moot when Sophie-Anne fucking well interfered."

"What happened?" Pam asked.

"Uh no..." Vackra Mardröm laughed softly. "...you guys already know about... about Talon, we'll save some stories for bedtime."

"Fair enough." Pam said softly with an understanding I didn't expect. "What's with the Shifter?"

"A crazy little thing called love."

Pam gasped and then laughed unbelieving, but it didn't surprise me after seeing the dog talk about Sookie the other day. "Are you an Elvis fan?"

"Bubba don't you mean? Seriously Vamps..." She giggled, like light itself. "...there were better people to turn."

"Like Valentino." Pam nodded.

"Agreed. Oh my gosh Pam you and I are going to have so much fun comparing clothes."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Pam purred.

"Are we still talking about clothes?" Vackra Mardröm flirted. "But back to Sam, during the wait until everything fell into place, Sam fell for the little Fae, contacting the only one who would help him out with his plans to rid himself of Sophie-Anne so _he _could keep Susanna."

"The Maenad." I answered, amazed.

"Ironic no?"

"What was he waiting for? Why the five year gap? You said something about Sookie coming of age."

"She was nineteen the first time Vampire Bill rocked up, the events held every five years brining us to now." _Fuck. _I thought, every five years, have to be older then twenty-one, a way that Sophie-Anne could get her hands on a Telepath 'legally,' nothing else would match with all these reasons. Pam was going to flip her fucking lid. I gave her hand a squeeze and sent nice waves of calm.

"You know." She looked at me accusingly pulling her hand out of my grasp.

"I just worked it out." I reassured.

"What? What is it?"

Vackra Mardröm took Pam's both hands in her own, a real touch. "Angel you need to listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to Susanna. Ok?"

"Ok."

"I have a plan. Ok?"

"Ok." Pam parroted once more.

"These events are co-ordinated by some guy with a 'J' name." She growled. "Shit, I am so bad with names." I didn't believe that, she was dropping names like a Rolodex all night.

"John Quinn." I helped out, Pam growling something furious.

"A Shifter or Wear correct?"

"Wear, tiger." I once more answered.

"That sounds right." She nodded. "Ok so he's organising a Slave Auction, Bill was meant to bring their entrant, Sam having been minding her over the past five years."

"Sookie." Pam whispered sounding helpless as she gripped Vackra Mardröm's hands with an unrelenting grip.

"You just let it out baby, my sweet Angel, I'm a big girl, I can handle it." Vackra Mardröm cooed as I dealt with my love for this woman as she comforted my child. It blind-sighted me, I was not suspecting it to be so potent, didn't believe I could feel such emotions. "Nothing is going to happen to Susanna, I'll be right there the whole time." Vackra Mardröm kissed Pam's lips lightly. "Would you feel better if I got you a tiger print throw rug?" She asked, a wicked grin falling both the girls lips.

"Mmm hmm." Pam hummed having always hated the Tiger.

"Then I'll see what I can do baby."

"One more thing?" Pam asked gently.

"What's that Angel Cake?"

"Get back together with Eric." I wish Pam never said anything. If Vackra Mardröm agrees only to appease Pam in this moment and then leaves me later it would kill me or worse, she straight out says no now.

Gently Vackra Mardröm took my hand. "Small steps Eric." She whispered her eyes meeting my own, no deception or pandering in them.

"Whatever you like my love." She smiled shyly at my pet name for her.

My heart beat.

Twice.

"Ice-cream, we need ice-cream." She said sliding more so in her own seat letting go of both Pam and I, Pam smirking victoriously at me as a crystal bowl of red ice-cream appeared. "I like this, when someone on television had something go wrong their friends would offer ice-cream as some bonding ritual." She spoke like Pam did, as if observing some strange human custom with fascination of an outsider, it was a reminder that she was far from human herself, despite her human mannerisms. "I've never done this before."

"Surly you have friends." Pam gasped.

"There's people I'm friendly with, but mostly everyone is a Minion, Co-worker or a Charge and then often times I make a friend, or think I have and I get back to their dimension and they're long dead with the time change and my years being abroad. Pamela you're my first true friend, even Adele as much as I adore her, wished something from me when we first met."

"You are my first friend too." Pam shyly spoke, the girls having a moment, it being interrupted by a little voice calling to Twenty-five.

"Good evening Effie."

"Good evening." The little girl greeted curtseying, she being another creature I couldn't place. Her skin was as white as porcelain, her dress a dark pink in colour in a Grecian style, her hair just as white as her skin which flowed around her shoulders in ringlets.

"I'll introduce you to my friends and then we'll see what you have for me." Vackra Mardröm smiled as the girl sat down next to her, a chair suddenly appearing for her, but I was too busy listening to my internal monologue.

_Friends. _

_She called us friends. _

_Was this a bad thing? Am I stuck in this 'friend zone' thing the humans complain about?_

_Or is it a good thing since it's definitely not scathing hatred?_

"This is Eric Northman and his Daughter Pamela Ravenscroft."

"Good evening." I greeted Pam (having never liked children, simply) nodding.

"I am Effielda." The child nodded. "Daughter of Seventeen." She said significantly, which would mean more had I known Seventeen, but I knew at least those with numbers for names were highly respected, to be a child of one would be worth mentioning. "A pleasure to meet you both."

"She is charming, far more polite then many Monarchs I have met." Pam whispered to me. "I'll give her that."

"She is miniaturised, still worthy due to her rank in this world, just think of her as a tea cup." I whispered back the conversation having taken no longer then a second to go from start to end. "To you also." I gave my most charming smile to the girl, who just straightened her skirts. "May I enquire as to what you are?" Not the best etiquette but Pam's curiosity was eating at me.

"I am a Nymph Sir, what are you? If it be fair to you to know then I feel the same courtesies should be applied."

"I am a Vampire Mademoiselle." I schmoozed just a little. It was hard not to, she emanated old world charm.

"I have not heard of one of those before." She blinked her red eyes lingeringly. "I will ask Mama, she will know of your kind, she knows everything." She stood and curtseyed again. "Please except my tribute Twenty-five."

"I except you generous tribute Effielda." Vackra Mardröm stood and curtsied back, her clothing not fitting to do so but she done it with poise and grace.

"Mama's calling." The girl rolled her eyes reminding me so much of Vackra Mardröm. The girl was obviously not her Daughter, but there could be others.

"Go to her then Effie. We will speak another time."

"Goodbye then, to yourself Eric and to you Pam also." The girl once more curtseyed.

Alone I asked my question. "Do you have-.?"

"What does Seventeen do?" Pam asked at the same time I spoke.

"No on the children." My love answered softly. "Talon and I had been planning to when Twenty-four was ready to take the role of the Commander, but Talon... well you know what happened, so I stayed with this gig, but there are many I share blood with, they are mine to look after. And to answer your question Pam, Seventeen is the Record Keeper, Effie spoke true when she said her Mama knows everything, impressive since Nymphs are usually more interested in their body not their mind."

"What do you mean share your blood?" I asked trying to squelch my jealousy. I wouldn't have minded at all if she had children, she was so maternal with Pam and her offspring would be as lovely as she is, but to willingly share her blood with many... that was a different situation altogether.

"There's those that are here for one, I mean you can't get here without having my blood." She said casually undoing the bow on the jewellery sized box the girl gave her as if she hadn't just admitted to sharing her blood with thousands upon thousands of people here.

_For one._

"Do you want to explain that?" I asked, trying to sound calm and casual.

Apparently I didn't sound calm and casual because with a sharp glare in my direction and a muttered 'for fucks sake' Vackra Mardröm pricked herself with a pin that just appeared in her hand and then she pricked me. "That's it. The blood is just needed to pass through the wards. I just meant that these are my people, to protect and care for... kinda' like the family, the children... I don't have." She finished glancing away with a one shouldered shrug. "That's it, that's just how I feel."

I brushed my finger tips over her hand in apology. "What is this place?" Pam asked breaking the tense atmosphere.

"This is Home Base, a house of protection, that's why there's no scents of Beings. Otherwise half the creatures would eat the other." She took a spoon of ice-cream that admittedly smelt amazing, it smelt creamy and rich. "The sound levels work on the same principle, all done by magic of course. I wanted to create a safe house that was comfortable for anyone and anything, we're all just people here. It's why it pisses me off so bad with the Brignant's, they're all so determined to pull the linage card but that's meaningless here, there are twenty-five who rule, all under my command it doesn't matter where you come from outside these walls." As she was speaking she opened her gift box revealing a Black Pearl, Blue Sapphire and Diamond tennis bracelet. "Pretty." She smiled clasping it on her wrist.

A child gave her priceless gems... I made her cupcakes.

I should have... she's fucking royalty.

And I made her cupcakes.

Pam finally put down her spoon, the ice-cream having already been eaten (I'm near hoping she gets a blood belly, serves her right for being gluttonous) her eyes full of concern as she looked at the bracelet which was indeed pretty. "Was she really a child?"

"Effie? Yeah she just turned six last night."

"She got that bracelet for you, like not her parents?"

"If it was from Seventeen too she would have come over with her Daughter, this was just from Effie. Taste does not come from age, it comes from class, that little girl could teach a thing or two... or like nine hundred thousand things to Claude. She is a rare gem from the Nymphs, I am truly blessed to have those lovely ladies in my retinue."

I looked at the rare gems on her wrist. There was at least sixty thousand dollars worth of gems there.

I made her cupcakes.

"Can I open my other present? No one has offered it to me."

"No." I said before I could stop myself. "It's not..." _Good enough. _Pam had already given it to her so I had no choice in the matter now.

With little ceremony she tore open the paper and removed the lid. "You go me Prinsesstårta cupcakes?" She whispered her emotions looking like they were overflowing from her, as if she couldn't contain her disbelief.

Yeah disbelief that I only got her cupcakes.

"Eric made them from scratch." Pam said 'helpfully.' I wanted to brain her. "With no help except from a YouTube video."

Vackra Mardröm looked up a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Thank you they're beautiful." Gems got 'pretty' my cupcakes caused her to cry. I would explore that but a wicked sense of power just shot up my spine.

"What the fuck was that?"

"When any creature of magical worth says 'thank you' they become indebted to the recipient for one request, surly you know this."

"Over cupcakes." I nearly growled. "You save my fucking life and you slave yourself to me over fucking cupcakes." That was a growl.

"Over the thought _behind_ the cupcakes, but chill some, we need to plan for tomorrow and then get Pam to bed, I don't want her caught in the sun, as great as your tan looks Cupcake I wouldn't wish that process on anyone." A week ago I would have laughed if someone said I'd be deliriously happy to be called 'cupcake' now I just want to cry.

"What do we have to do?" Pam asked to the point.

"To recap Sophie-Anne wants to buy herself a Telepath so her assets look impressive, this giving Arkansas a reason to marry her. I propose we give her two Telepath's."

"Where are you going to find...? Oh." Pam grinned.

"I'd just used my Glamour but there will be too many variables considering I don't know who will be attending or if anyone will be able to see through it."

"The Maenad didn't." Pam noted, she was jealous of my tan when I first saw her tonight so I told her the whole story, her jealousy being a cover for her state of near panic when she felt me be tortured during the early hours of the morning

"The Maenad saw what she wanted to, a way to get to Dionysus, I'm not taking any chances with Susanna. Besides we're close enough in shape, she has a little more arse and I have a little more tit but if I bake during the day and rock up blond you could pass us as Half Sisters at the very least if I wear contacts to match her own blue eyes. Considering the way the Fae breed, seriously you cannot tell me their numbers have dwindled with their multiple births..." She reiterated still sounding unbelieving. "...it won't take much of a jump to believe we're related."

"Why are you still going through with the Auction?" Pam asked concerned for Sookie, for Vackra Mardröm too I thought.

"Hear me out?" We both nodded so she continued. "I want to take everything down, but I need an in. Cookie, who is going to pass for my Master, has already spoken in hushed whispers to Sam about wanting to sell his pain in the arse Telepathic Faerie. You need an invite to get to these Auctions yeah? So Cookie got one from Sam, the four of us are going together, so not once will Susanna be out of my sight."

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked since she stopped to have a sip of her drink.

"Two days, don't fear there's plenty more plan. Ok so now you guys are in, Eric..." My heart beat again. "...you can call your Queen tonight, let her know you heard of an Auction where Telepath's are being sold. Tell her you were wanting to buy them for her Retinue, say anything just to get an invitation. If you tell her you'll pay for them as a show of good faith, it'll work in your favour due to her money issues. If this is a problem we'll take the money from the petty cash here."

"Money is not a problem." I replied piqued.

"One house in Suburbia, as nice as it is, does not a Telepath fund make. Forgive me if I offended you, you could be into slots for all I know."

"I overreacted, this was my poor judgement." I conceded.

"Yes we're all forgiven..." Pam drawled. "...back to the Queen yes?"

"The Queen will snap up Eric's offer due to her financial ruin and you being her favourite Sheriff and all, so you buy Susanna and I for _whatever _we cost..." She emphasised playfully. "...I take down names so to speak and go for a wicked fun road trip after the Auction and personally visit the true scum who are behind the nefarious dealings and bring back Pam a tiger pelt since furs are always in Vogue."

"Sounds simple enough. A little ass kissing, Eric gets an invite, he buys you both, people trading gets shut down..." Pam stopped there, noticing the flaws that I had. "...what about Sophie-Anne?"

"She will still want the Telepath's." I added. That wasn't going to go away so easily.

"Unfortunately..." Vackra Mardröm purred, making me believe she had planned this also. "...Eric is going to have a shit load of trouble in Area Five this week and won't be able to take the Queen her new pets." I needed to swallow a growl when she mentioned about being a pet to the Queen. "I give her five to seven days before coming on a surprise visit to procure them herself. She'll be with someone names Andre?"

"Sophie-Anne's Advisor and Child." I 'helped' but it sounded like she had everything sewn if this plan was anything like her last one.

"Alright then, that will work in our favour, we'll get them both. So she'll come personally because she thinks Eric is slighting her, because why else is he insisting on personally travelling with the Telepath's? Clearly there's an ulterior motive..." Clearly. "...because no area can be having that much issue unless some natural disaster occurs. But she gets here, impatient, unannounced, to catch her 'most loyal Sheriff' in some nefarious doings, but he really is having a shit load of trouble, trouble only a Queen's touch can fix, but Eric..." She playfully purred. "...is terribly incompetent and it takes all night to solve his issues, so her and Andre stay the night. But oh no Sophie-Anne..." Here Vackra Mardröm gasped her hand coving her mouth. "...when you wake the AVL are going to be here and since Eric documented his selling of 'your' blood he's in the clear and you're a wanted felon."

There was a moment of complete silence then Pam and I cracked up laughing. "You are so devious."

"Hardly." She rolled her eyes. "This is me winging it, I only finished my plan when I knew you guys were going to be involved. We..." The more I'm hearing this 'we' word the more I'm liking it. "...need to pick a Regent, as it stands Eric will, chances are, take over the acting position, which as much as I'm all for that I know you don't want it. So get back to me on who you want, I'll support anyone you pick, hell an Imp would do a better job then Sophie-Anne."

"There's still the possibility Sophie-Anne will be set free after only getting a slap on the wrist." I said finding the only other hole, all her plans were based around Sophie-Anne being unable to come back. I won't stand having my Mate being Sophie-Anne's pet, I _will _become Regent before that happens.

"The AVL cells, how secure are they?"

"No one gets in or out except those in the circle, and only then its for feeding or torture." I answered the random question.

"Then that will work perfectly." She nodded satisfied. "I'll kill her there and be done with it." You could have knocked me over with a feather. "You'll be questioned Eric, but only briefly, 'cause clearly you didn't want the throne and there was no personal reason for you to kill Sophie-Anne, and well I won't be questioned because I don't exist." She winked playfully. "Chances are they'll want to keep Sophie-Anne's death hush hush anyway because of the breach in their security and I... I'll finally be able to put Talon to rest." She smiled serenely. "If there's someone you want framed for this I could organise that too, as a show of appreciation for your help."

"What?" I asked nearly growling.

"I don't kill indiscriminately, there has to be a real reason, but I'm sure we could work something out."

"No Pandora..." Pam said gently, her eyes like saucers, my own bewilderment would have been just as obvious I was sure. "...Eric means this situation is mutually beneficial, you don't owe us, if anything we owe you."

"Oh." She rolled her eyes. "My bad entirely, Vamps are just so hard to read being dead an all. Watch that with Lady Susanna, she had depended on her telepathy to judge, it makes her a great deal more vulnerable with creatures she has difficulty hearing, jumping to conclusions like that could be dangerous."

Pam nodded thankful. "I'll take that under advisement."

"Vackra Mardröm you are the last person who owes me something." I said not allowing the conversation to go too far.

She simply smiled at me, my heart beating because of this (it has been racing tonight) holding her hand out to me. "Partners then?"

"Partners." Pam slid her fingers through Vackra Mardröm's.

Vackra Mardröm held her left hand out to me specifically, eagerly I took it. "Partners."

"Shall we-?" In one blink Vackra Mardröm had her knee on the Daemon's back, he being pushed face first into the ground, in the next blink they were sitting, the Daemon clearly having been shoved into the chair due to his breathless state. I believe this is what humans feel like standing next to us. "We need to have a word Dontanyon."

"I gathered that." The Daemon coughed.

"Mind telling me why you're telling everyone Eric cheated on me, when you yourself do not hold any credence to fidelity?"

"Are you saying he didn't?"

Vackra Mardröm's teeth lengthened slowly. "Answer my question."

"I don't know. You know how people get, they ask after you all the time."

"Wrong." Vackra Mardröm almost purred her tone was that sweet. "You told everyone because I'm not doing the casual thing with you anymore, you're shitty over the whole score." Vindictiveness and jealousy burned through my blood.

"If he didn't cheat on you why didn't you stick it to Six and Seven?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Vackra Mardröm blurted. "One time I fucked around with them, and only because..." Her breath hitched as her eyes darkened. "...I just lost Talon, I was suicidal. They left me for dead, in the position I needed to be at since I wasn't sure how important life was to me. I needed to be left in a fight or die situation since I wasn't sure what I wanted." Her eyes once more burned with fire as they met the Daemons. "I fought for my life but I didn't survive to have a subordinate spread shit about me."

"Bullshit it's shit..." The Daemon threw back. "...the Vampire didn't disagree once."

"Oh and I'm sure you gave Eric ample opportunity to with all that bullshit posturing. I can hear Valerie now 'you got something to say' is like her fucking catch phrase or something." Vackra Mardröm bared her teeth. "All I wanted was for you to tell Eric to stay away from the Maenad because she wanted a tribute, you were in the area, was that so fucking hard?"

"Where were you then?" _Not smart. _I thought as Vackra Mardröm's eyes darkened considerably. I had been (wisely) staying out of the conversation, this was a conversation between a Mistress and her Subordinate, seeing her eyes go so cold I mentally patted myself on the back for my choice to stay out of it. "I was dealing with that forest fire in Nierria, covered in third degree burns I still had to come back and deal with the Maenad because of your incompetence." I thought back, the scent of burning flesh had been so pungent, but there was a sweetness as well that must have been related to her. I can't recall seeing burns on her but I passed out pretty much straight away he, and later she must have been healed. I didn't like the thought of her being injured though.

"Oh." The Daemon coughed a little, looking like he just realised his grievous error.

"Yeah 'oh' I expect that type of amateur mistake from a new recruit not someone of your ranking."

"I didn't know." The Daemon defended.

"I don't care what you _know_ I gave you an instruction. But if you must _know_ Eric got trashed and broke something of mine..." Yeah her heart. "...and pissed me off real bad, but he gave me something beautiful in the form of an 'I'm sorry' gift and we're trying which is more than you have ever done for me so deal with your jealousy, perhaps with your Wife."

"Nice bracelet." The Daemon sneered.

"I'll tell Effie you said so, and Seventeen might like to hear it as well, being that she raised her Daughter with such exquisite class and all." Vackra Mardröm replied casually, no longer looking at the Daemon with malice, which was possibly worse considering his fleetingly confused expression.

"Fine whatever, I'll see you around, we'll make a date when this one cheats on you, it's not like Talon-." Whatever slur the Daemon was going to say was cut off with a curse. Vackra Mardröm didn't look like she had actually done anything, or even moved, but she was holding up two clawed fingers.

"The first was because of your failure to see to a given order adequately. The second was for publicly challenging me. Your punishment for spreading shit about me, and in turn creating discord in my Government, is to personally take each present Brignant aside, one at a time, and explain how the Government works under my roof until they understand how important it is to follow my word." She rose, so Pam and I did also. "You should be done this task by the time your fingers grow back." She picked up her cupcake box and another two boxes appeared on it, they making her smile as she left the fingers on the table. We walked out an 'exit' door and appeared once more in the field. "These are for you Pam, from Cookie, he loves a girl who will polish off his cooking." Pam ate the sorbet and the ice-cream to herself, I can understand why the Cook thought as much.

Eagerly glanced in the boxes, they filled with the sorbet and ice-cream she had tried today. "I love it." She all but squealed. "This night has been the best, the only way it could have been better is if I got to see Sookie too."

"After Susanna has been exposed to the Supe side of things a little more she can come too, there's plenty of fun things to do at base, it's not all strip clubs and Faeries."

"That would be so awesome." Pam gushed.

"Ok Baby, sun is nearly rising, let's get you home."

"Home it is then." I agreed.

After some whined begging Vackra Mardröm and I went to Pam's place, Vackra Mardröm having tucked Pam in. "Once upon a time." Vackra Mardröm said softly surprising me as she curled up in a lavender chair next to where I was standing at the door. "There lived an evil Red Queen. The Queen was a greedy bitch, always wanting more. One day her Maker died, this having freed the Red Queen from a previous vendetta since the score was not with her personally."

"You don't have to tell us this love." I said softly.

She shrugged but spoke once more. "The Red Queen, she had a choice to call a truce, but she, even if she swore that was what she had done, she betrayed the Angel she had signed the truce with. As an earlier show of 'good faith' the Red Queen had said she knew how the Angel was able to say goodbye to her loved one who had previously been drained by the Red Queen's Maker. It wasn't going to be a forever type deal, just long enough to say goodbye, speak of her love and to gain closure to move on... since all she honestly wanted to do was say she was sorry." Once more Vackra Mardröm paused, her eyes this time welling with tears. "You see the Angel can go back into the past and watch events be recreated but she can't interact with them... she..." Vackra Mardröm hesitated. "...spent a long time re-watching her love's death, torturing herself with having not made it in time, it posing as a constant reminder of not being good enough." I winced at the pain this would have brought my love. "It was easy to take the Red Queen's word, but as it turned out, as the Angel wasted a quarter of a century, the Red Queen was making up lies, this having been found with some indisputable evidence. The Angel was hunting down ingredients for a spell, the Red Queen supposedly doing her part too back on Earth. What the Red Queen was 'doing' was costly so the Angel, in her blind want, kept syphoning funds to the Red Queen to aid her developments."

"It was all false." Pam sad sadly, her eyes drooping closed.

"The Red Queen took the Angel for billions, but that was immaterial, the treaty was built on lies, lies which were what was supposed to save her life. All the Red Queen had to do was agree to a treaty, instead she got greedy and it will force her to pay."

"The Sheriff will make sure of it." I said softly, going with the story theme.

"It needs to be so..." Vackra Mardröm continued. "...because the Red Queen's greed caused a lot of heartache for many since the Angel wasn't around where she was needed, she having been sent on this wild goose chase. One in particular who was hurt was a Faerie Princess. Her telepathy made her life hell and the Angel, because of the Red Queen, broke her promise to help her with it. But the Faerie Princess had once more been found by not only the Angel but a Sheriff and the Faeries true Mate, they uniting together to bring peace once more to the dimension and in doing so finally putting Talon to rest." Vackra Mardröm walked over to Pam (who had just succumbed to the dawn) and gently kissed above her lips. "Rest well sweet child."

I held my hand out for Vackra Mardröm, she placing her hand in mine. "What is your want for today?" I asked wiping her tears away gently.

"Laff needs to start selling the blood, I need to bake a golden brown..." She surprised me (for perhaps the millionth time since we had met) when she kissed my lips with a lingering softness. "...and you... you and I, need to watch this sunrise together."

"Vackra Mardröm..." I said softly capturing her whole attention. "...I love you."

AN: I know it has been forever since I have posted but forgive me, it was Christmas and then the floods and... life. I hope you like this last chapter though.

The next chapter is pretty fun, we have Vackra Mardröm's POV first, directly continuing from the 'I love you,' then it's Sookie's as she finds out she's going to be sold on Monday... she doesn't take it very well. Then we have Bill's POV, which was a ball to write between him getting ripped into by the Queen and when he sucks up to Eric later at Fangtasia, lots of fun and here's hoping it'll be out quicker.


End file.
